Califorina Here We Come
by GrandMoffAmbrius
Summary: Greg has a reunion he is attending back home and he is trying to figuer out how to ask Nick to come with him. Takes place after the events of Play with Fire. Greg is still a tech.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of CSI. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different. A/N: This is my first fic. I have no beta so all mistakes are on me. If you would like to be my beta, let me know. My stories will mostly be a mix of cannon and AU. I used to watch the show a lot but ever since the middle of the Sixth Season I kind of stopped. Mostly I did not like where they took some of the story lines. But I have always liked Nick and Greg. There is a special node to katlynn888's Favorite Place near the end. Since this is my first attempt at Nick and Greg, I would deeply appreciate your feedback.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One Worries in Bed.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me?"

"Yes I'm sure. We both know that if I come in there with you, it's going be hours before we come out again."

Nick Stokes smiled at his boyfriend of almost two years and threw the towel over his shoulder. Greg was sitting on the bed crossed legged. He was only wearing a pair of boxers and one of Nick's A&M t-shirts. "Alright, I won't be long." he leaned in and placed a light kiss on Greg's lips.

Greg smiled back at Nick till he closed the door to the bathroom and the sound of the running water was heard. The shower gave Greg sometime to think on the situation ahead of him.

Both Nick and Greg had the past two days off and they spent the time together held up in Greg's apartment. They made love in bed, in the shower, and on the couch. In between sex, they ordered in Chinese food and laid on the couch, snuggled up together, watching movies. The Texan's strong arms hardly left the Californian's slim waist. Heads rested on either's shoulder and the feel of warm breath of the Texan on the back of the DNA tech's neck. They had not had many opportunities like this in the past few weeks. It was usually due to one working while the other did not or being told they were working overtime. The past two days were like Heaven to the two boys.

But in the back of his mind, Greg was worried. He needed to ask Nick an important question but he did not know exactly how to ask Nick. Sighing to himself, Greg got under the midnight blue comforter and sat up against the pillows. He opened the draw of his nightstand and took out the letter he had gotten in the mail a month ago. As he reread its content a small but sad smile appeared on his face.

_Dear Greg,_

_I hope you and Nick are both doing well. Everyone here misses you greatly but no one more then Papa Olaf. Your last letter brought him such great joy when he read it. Nana claims that you were sending hidden messages to her in between the lines by how you were missing her Kringle so she has been busy baking some to send you some. They are getting ready for their group trip to Alaska and your grandfather is like a little boy getting ready to go Disney Land. Nana threatened to either leave him there in Alaska or push him overboard if he is not careful. Your father was honored last week by his department and a large dinner was held in his honor. You can imagine his embarrassment. He hates such displays of pomp._

_I do hope your recovering is going well. I really wished you would have come back home to rest but I know that you have Nick there to help you. He truly is a wonderful man. You are blessed to have him in your life. Both your father and I can see how much he loves you and you him. Your grandparents are waiting to know when they will have the chance to meet Nick as well which brings me to the main reason for this letter._

_Alice's parents told me that your reunion is next month and I was wondering if you were going to bring Nick along with you. If you did than you know we would be delighted to have the both of you stay here with us. No one, especially Papa, wants you to stay at a motel. And if you are worried about sleeping arrangements, don't be. All I want is for you and Nick is to be comfortable. I don't want you to feel pressured._

_Well that mostly it dear. Let me know what the final decision is. _

_Remember that your father, grandparents and I love you. _

_Take care and be safe,_

_Mom_

Greg was both happy and sadden by his mother's letter. Happy by how his parents and grandparents were so willing to take Nick into their family. Greg knew that once his Nana and Papa Olaf met his boyfriend, the famous southern charm would automatically win over his maternal grandparents. But the doubt he had kept going around in his head.

'_I can't just spring this on him. He would freak out and say it's too soon for him to properly meet my family. Or he can just simply say no to the whole thing.'_

The more he thought about it, the more Greg worked himself into a worry.

The sound of the shower shutting off brought Greg out of his thoughts. He hastily returned the letter to his drawer before a still somewhat wet Nick emerged from the bathroom. A smile grew on Greg's face when he saw that his lover was wearing one of his Marilyn Manson shirts along with the grey sweat pants.

"You are so hot when you wear that shirt."

"Oh you think," Nick said as he got under the covers, "well _you_ look sexy when you wear my college shirt. In fact, you're sexy whether you're wearing it or not." He finished by taking Greg's face in his hands and placing a full kiss on his lips.

Greg leaned in to Nick and wrapped his arms around the strong neck and pulled the Texan down onto him. Nick's arms again wrapped themselves around Greg's waist as the kiss became more intense as tongs became involved. Each one fought for dominance. Fingers moved through wet hair while others slowly made their way under the A&M shirt eventually they came into contact with the scared skin causing the younger man to inhale sharply through his teeth and give a small yelp.

Nick pulled away from the DNA tech; he sat up and looked at Greg.

"Oh God, Greg I'm sorry. I forgot about your back."

Looking into his eye's Greg saw the concern and worry.

"It's ok baby. I just forgot to put my back cream on tonight," he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the tube of medical ointment.

"Here, I'll do that," and Nick took the tube out of Greg's hands.

"You don't…"

"I want to."

Before Greg could reply, Nick already had hold of the shirt.

"Lift up your arm."

Greg did and Nick pulled off the large shirt and placed it on the bed.

"Turn over."

"Greg hesitated for a moment but did as he was told.

The scares were nothing new to Nick. They had healed constable but they were still were tender at times. Nick placed a generous amount of the cream on his hands and rubbed tem together to warm the cream. Then he gently began to rub his lover's back taking care with his touch.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you G."

"You never could Nicky."

Nick smiled. He had learned from the nurses at the hospital how to apply the cream to Greg's back and how to take care not to agitate the scared skin.

Greg almost allowed the calming feeling of the cream to put him to sleep but the nagging question kept him from.

"There, all done," and Nick placed a short kiss on the nap of Greg's neck.

"Thanks," and Greg sat up and retrieved the disregarded shirt to put back on while Nick went to wash his hands and put the tube back in the medical kit in the bathroom.

When he returned Nick saw Greg had an open book in his hands but he did not seem to be reading it. Again Nick got under the covers and slid closer to his boyfriend. After a moment he looked at the title of the book that did not seem to have Greg's attention.

"_An Introduction to Chess Moves and Tactics Simply Explained _by Leonard Barden. Isn't that a little below your level G?"

Greg smiled at Nick. "Papa Olaf as told me to remember my chess basics. They are my greatest weapons."

It was made Nick smile when Greg mentioned his grandfather.

"Well I guess the advice of a chess master is never wrong."

"No it never is."

Closing the book, Greg returned it to its place on the night table and switched of his lamp.

"Come here baby," and Greg curled up next to the broad chest and allowed himself to be encircled by Nick's arms. This was his favorite place in the world. Here, he felt safe. No matter what type of day or mood he was in, having those arms around him made everything alright with the world.

While they laid there in the dark, Greg decided to go ahead and ask Nick about the possibility of going to San Francisco with him.

"Nicky, how do you feel about reunions?"

"I don't mind them. It's the fact that I come from such a large family that they can get chaotic. At my last family reunion, my mom called me by my two older brother's names ad one of my sister's name as well. I'm basically a jungle gym to my nephews and nieces but I don't mind that part."

The image of Nick being forced on the ground and being run over by a horde of small children made Greg smile.

"I don't mean family reunions. I mean like school reunions."

"Oh those. I hate school reunions Greg. I didn't go to my last high school reunion and the only reason I went to my college reunion was due to the fact one of friends was there after he had had major surgery and they said he wasn't going to survive through it. For the most part everyone is still the same person they were back in high school. There are several people whom I really thankful I don't ever see again. Then you have the people who can't stop raving how wonderful their lives are and go on and on never shutting up and showing off their great spouse or pictures of their perfect kids."

Greg said nothing.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh Wendy and I were talking the other day about her high school reunion and I had said that you loved going back to your old high school and showing off how you were the Big Man On Campus. Wendy said that you were too humble to do that so I guess I'll have to tell her she was right. No big deal."

Due to drowsiness, Nick did not hear the hurt tone in Greg's response.

"Sorry. I know how you hate telling Wendy when she s right."

"Yah well like I said, it's no big deal. Goodnight Nicky."

"Good Night Greggo."

It only took a few minutes for Nick to fall into a deep sleep. Greg however found it harder to do just that. He thought on Nick's comments.

'_What am I going to do now? How can I ask him to go with me when he hates school reunions?'_

It was still a week till Greg would have to leave Vegas for San Francisco and he was no where closer on coming up with an answer_._

Eventually Greg also surrender to sleep's embrace. He turned only once and he pressed his chest up against Nick's. The scent of his body wash was still fresh and Greg inhaled it deeply. Nick tightened his hold on Greg and the two men slept through the night uninterrupted.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of CSI. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different. Important A/N: Wendy didn't appear till Season Six, my mistake. Like I said, I'm not 100% sure of my CSI facts. But I like her character so go with me. Be forewarned, this chapter has strong language in it. It is Greg centered and his reactions with those in the lab. And remember I love feedback. .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two, Lies upon lies.

Greg sat in his lab waiting for the results on the DNA samples Catherine had dropped off. Tapping his neon green pen on the counter, Greg was thinking about what to do about Nick and California. He would leave for California in two days and he was still nowhere close to coming up with an answer. He was so preoccupied that he did not turn his music on at all.

'_Ok, I can either tell Nick the truth about my family wanting to met him and how I really want him to come to my reunion with me or I can simply wimp out and not tell him anything, lie straight to my parents and go to the reunion by myself.'_

"It's so easy," he mocking said out loud.

"What's so easy Greg?" Gil Grissom asked as he entered the DNA Lab.

"My natural skills when it comes to matching two different samples of DNA when nobody else thinks it's possible when ones sample may have been contaminated with bleach," Greg quickly answered.

Grissom looked at the tech for a moment before continuing.

"Here, this is from a SAE that Sara took. We need to know if there is a match to the sample we took from the step-father. When you get the results, page me. No major rush. Brass has the step-dad in custody on a DUI."

Greg gave the supervisor a salute, which was not returned, and Grissom headed out of the lab before turning back to face Greg.

"By the way, you have your time for your two weeks off starting this Saturday. I hope you enjoy seeing your family," and with that, he left Greg alone with his thoughts.

Catherine's results had printed off while he was talking with Grissom. He looked them off as he had Catherine paged. A few minutes later, the CSI entered the lab with Warrick in tow.

"Alright Greg, what do you have for me?"

Greg smiled, "Thanks to my perfect skills, I can tell you that all of the suspects had the sex with the same man on numerous occasions but at separate times and never at once. "

"That creep was cheating on his wife with five different women at the same time. What an ass," Catherine said as she looked over the results.

"Well, at least we have five reasonable suspects and the wife for his murder," Warrick told her, "now all we have to do is figure out which one of them did it."

"Maybe they all did it," Greg suggested, "I know that if I found out the person I was seeing was not only cheating on me but with five other people, that I would just get everyone together for coffee and figure out how many times to stabbed them."

"Kind of like group therapy?" Catherine half laughed. Greg smiled.

Warrick just rolled his eyes at the two.

"Look Sanders, just leave the figuring out to us. Your job is totally different from ours."

Greg's smile faded. He watched as Warrick left the lab and headed off to find Grissom. Catherine stayed behind and patted Greg on the shoulder in her motherly way.

"Don't take what he has to say personally Greg. You have a unique way of looking at things. And I think you may be on to something with your theory." She gave a quick kiss on the check and a reinsuring smile to the lab tech before she headed off to find Warrick.

He knew Catherine was right but still. Warrick's words were like a dagger in his back. He liked to think there was more to his job then just comparing swabs of saliva. That he might actually be able to give advice and help the team but when he got remarks like Warrick's, he felt like a complete idiot.

Leaving the SAE samples on the table, Greg decided that he needed a break.

The only other person in the break room was Wendy. She was sitting drinking her tea and smiled at Greg when he entered. While his cup of noodles cooked in the microwave, Greg opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Mountain Dew. Once his noodles were done, he poured out a little of the hot water and sat down with Wendy.

"So I won our bet it seems," she informed.

He looked at her with large eyes and with several noodles hanging out of his closed mouth. Quickly he slurped them up.

"What bet?"

"Nick came by and told me that I was right about our conversation and that I won. So what exactly was this bet?"

The way Greg looked at her before he lowered his eyes spoke volume to Wendy.

"You haven't asked him yet have you?"

"No…yes…I don't know. It's all fucked-up."

Wendy placed her cup on the table and moved her chair closer to the forlorn looking tech. She placed her arm around him and gave a soft squeeze.

"Tell me what happened," Wendy softly asked.

Wendy listened to Greg's story without interruption. She like most of the other lab techs knew about Greg being gay and was one of the highly few select three that knew the truth about him and Nick. None of the other CSI knew about his orientation. It continually surprised her how slow CSIs can be at times when the truth was right under their noses. When Greg was finished, he was on the verge of tears.

"If you want my opinion Greg, I would just simply ask Nick. If he says no to the reunion then just ask him to go just to meet your family."

Greg thought about it. "True but what if he says it too soon to officially met my family or even go on a trip with me? He hasn't even told his family about…"

"That's his own set of issues Greg. Right now he has a boyfriend whose parents want to see him and their son together. Who knows, that may give him the support he needs to tell his parents."

Wendy gave Greg another squeeze and Greg smiled back at her. "Thanks Wendy."

"Any time," and she moved back to her cup and watched as Greg took a long drink of his Mountain Dew.

"How can you possibly drink that stuff?

"It's the best."

"The best of being the worst kind of pop there is."

"Pop?" a snidely remark that came from the doorway.

Both turned and saw Hodges standing there with his arms crossed.

"Yes Hodges pop. That's what my family calls it. We don't say cola because that's a kind of pop and soda is something we use in baking."

Hodges said nothing. His eyes moved from one to the other and he turned and headed off for his own lab.

Greg and Wendy finished their drinks and Greg, his noodles, and went to finish their work.

Sara was waiting in the lab for him. Her arms were crossed and she had a look or announce in her eyes, never a good sign with her.

"Mind telling me where you were?"

"I took a break." He answered her, "is that a problem?"

"I needed these results half an hour ago Greg! I assume Grissom told you what they were. How can you just leave the lab and have yourself a break while this evidence needed to be tested ASAP? Sometimes you can be so childish at your job!"

Greg just stood there. Sara was not yelling at him but the volume she was using was getting there.

"Sara look, Grissom…"

"Well, well, Mr. Smooth," Warrick chimed from the doorway, "I hear you were getting close to Wendy in the break room. Bout time man."

"What…who…"

"Hodges said that he saw you two getting close and she had her arm around you."

"So that's it! Instead of helping us get the evidence we need to nail a child molester, you were busy trying to get Wendy to fall for your charming ways! Greg what is the matter with you?!"

Greg was not listening to her rant or Warrick's false commentary. Inside him, he could feel the anger and hurt starting to break through. Their comments and his worries about Nick were consuming him.

"You know, I was a little pissed at you because Catherin jumped on my case about what I said to you but after hearing about you and Wendy, I…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"

Both CSI looked at the tech and saw his face had become a vivid shade of red.

"I'm so sick and tired of always being dumped on by you people! Here I am, busting my ass off working on your samples so you can go get the bad guys and all I get is nothing but shit form you! All you CSIs think you can walk on water but I'm the one who does all the real work. When I try to go beyond my job and offer my mere _humble_ opinion, I get nothing but crap from you! And when I trying to work on the mess that is my life and when a friend is trying to conferment me, I get accused of trying to put my moves on here! Sometimes you freaking CSI have no brains at all! I can't be like some people," he glared at Warrick, "and have women throwing themselves at me to sleep with them so the only way I can get laid is to use my charm on them. I get stressed to you know, my life isn't the carefree style everyone thinks it is."

If he were a cartoon character, steam would have been coming out of his ears and his eyes would have had fire in them.

"I'm done. I'm leaving. Process your own swabs."

He turned from the both of them and headed to the door. He stopped at the threshold and turned to address a shell-shocked Sara.

"Oh, and for _your_ information Sara, Grissom said that there was no real rush on your SAE. The guy being held by Brass on a different charge so the chance of him escaping. Grissom told me that and to page him, not you. But I'm sure you already knew that."

Greg turned his back on them and stormed off down the hall, ignoring the looks of people as he went past them to the locker room. He stuffed his lab coat inside and pulled out his backpack and slammed the door shut. Greg headed straight to his Jetta and took off.

He did not relies where he headed till he turned off the engine. Greg had ended up at his own apartment not Nick's house. Knowing he did not have the strength of going there, the weary Californian got out of his car and headed up the steps to his door and entered the quiet apartment.

Greg kicked off his sneakers hard and flopped down on his sofa. Greg started to cry heavy tears. Everything was falling apart. He knew what he had to do. He picked up his phone and pressed the speed dial for Nick. Thankfully it went to voice mail.

"Hey Nicky. I'm sure you'll hear what happened tonight but don't worry about me. I'm going to stay at my place so you don't have to rush over and be Mr. Knight in Shiny Armor. I just need sometime alone. I guess that's it. I never meant to hurt you, remember that. And that I love you. Bye."

That somewhat took care of one problem. But o make things worse, Greg began to think that his relationship with Nick was based on nothing but lies. Eventually, he allowed his crying to put him to sleep.

After a few hours, Greg woke up and took a shower. Once freshly cleaned and dress, Greg made an important decision. Reaching for his phone he decided to first called Grissom. After that, the next call was to his parent's house and luckily it was his father who answered not his mother. When he finished with that he got his suitcase and bag from his room and took them out to his car and returned to his apartment. Greg dialed Wendy's number and left her a detail message.

Greg then took out a pen and paper and wrote a letter to Nick knowing that the Texan would eventually make his way to the apartment. When he was all done, he feed his fish, filled his thermos and travel mug with his Blue Hawaiian and headed out the door locking it behind him. He got in his car and started off towards California and home.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of CSI. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different. A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I am not 100% sure on the proper CSI procedures so if I have anything wrong, forgive me. I forget which episode featured the infamous Rock On-I Love You sign. This is Nick centered and Warrick gets his comeuppances. And remember I like it when you leave your opinions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three, Nick learns the truth.

Nick was having a very long shift. All he wanted was to finish up, change cloths, and head home and grab a hold of his boyfriend and cover him with kisses. But he was getting the feeling that that was never going to happen. He thought back to when he arrived at the lab.

After getting ready for his shift, Nick left the locker-room and headed for Greg's lab to spend the few minutes before the beginning of the shift and he would be given his assignment. Lately Nick had not been able to see his boyfriend for almost the entire shift and that made the Texan feel bad. The few minuets he spent with the lab rat brought a smile to both men's face.

"So, how about a late supper tonight?" Nick asked while Greg finished work on some backlogged cases.

Greg did not answer right away.

"G?"

"Yah. Sounds ok. You better get going or Grissom will wonder where you are."

Nick nodded and got off the spare stool and headed to the door but stopped and turned.

"Hey Greggo," he waited for Greg to regard him and made a special sign, "rock on."

Greg smiled at the sign and its secret meaning for both men. He returned the same sign to the Texan.

"Rock on Nicky."

Seeing the smile made Nick feel a lot better as he walked out into the hall. He saw Wendy walking towards him and he decided to stop her.

"Hey Wendy."

"Hi Nick."

"I just wanted to tell you I hope you don't give my Greggo a hard time because you won your guy's little bet."

Wendy was perplexed at the statement.

"What bet?"

"You don't have lie. Just go easy on him and congrads again for winning," and he left the confused lab tech standing in the hall.

The rest of the CSIs were seated in the break room waiting for Grissom to show up when Nick entered. Pouring himself some of the sludge-like coffee, he looked over at his colleges. Catherine was finishing some paper work with an annoyed look on her face. Warrick mean while was going over the newspaper, particularly the sports page. And Sara was going over case files. Nick took his cup and took a seat next to Catherine.

"Nicky," Warrick called out as he and Nick gave each other a slap of their hands.

"Hello Nick," Sara said and returned to her files.

"Hi Nick, how's it going?" Catherine asked when she saw the far off look in his eyes.

"Oh Fine," he half lied. While he was doing fine, he could tell there was something going on with Greg. But before he could continue with that train of thought, Grissom walked in with his folder of assignments

"Catherine, you and Warrick have a homicide at Caesars Palace. Sara, you're going to the hospital on an apparent case of sexual abuse where Brass will meet you. And Nick your with me on a hit and run. Let's get going people"

The team got up from their seats and they got their equipment before they headed off to their respected assignments.

"We'll take separate vehicles if you don't mind Nick."

"No. That's fine with me," Nick replied as they headed outside.

The scene of their hit and run was not a simple one. The driver of a speeding SUV succeeded in taking down two pedestrians, a mailbox, several news-stands, and a stop sign before driving his vehicle into a light pole. The officers on the scenes told the CSIs that when given a breathalyzer, driver of the SUV was beyond drunk.

"Ok, Nick you take the tire tracks for now and I will see where the people got hit."

Nick nodded his head and set off on his task. While he took pictures and went over the scene, his thoughts went back to Greg and how he been acting lately.

They were almost twenty minutes into processing the scene when Grissom's phone went off. After taking a couple of seconds to talk, Grissom turned the phone off and walked over to where Nick was picking up broken glass.

"That was Sara; she wants me to head over to the hospital and help her with her case. She has good reason to believe that the culprit is the step-father. So I'm going to go there and let you finish here. I've already taken care of the victims so all you have to do is fish this up and trace the route of the SUV from beginning to end."

Nick stared at his boss in disbelief.

"Ok Gris."

"Good. After I'm done at the hospital, I'm going to head back to the lab."

As he watched Grissom drive off, Nick rubbed his face. Looking around at all he left to do, he knew that now he would now be out in the field by himself for almost the entire shift now that Grissom had taken off. It didn't matter to him when Gil would leave a scene to go back to the lab but whenever Sara called and Grissom ran off to be at her side that annoyed him a lot. It seemed as if Sara was able to get Gil to come to her at the drop of a hat at times. Everyone could tell she was head-over-heels for the Entomologist but he seemed oblivious to the fact.

Shaking his head, Nick decided to get back to work. After almost two hours of going over the scene, the CSI Level Three began to again think about the Californian Lab Rat. His thoughts took him to the day last week after their two days off and they had to return to work. When Nick woke-up to get ready for work, Greg was sleeping peacefully against his chest. A trail of dwell made its way from his mouth and onto the sheets. Nick smiled at the thought. Greg was absolutely adorable when he was asleep That was the reason Nick would just watch his sleep. Nothing seemed to matter when compared to a sleeping Greg and his drool.

After a few more hours of taking pictures, picking up various pieces of evidence, talking to witness, and discovering where the rampage started and ended, Nick was through with the scene. He placed the evidence in his Tahoe and headed back to the lab.

Nick noticed there was a strange feeling in the lab. He could not explain it. To him, it felt like a sense of uneasiness was everywhere. The one thing that truly stood out was the lack of Heavy Metal Music in the air. As he went past Grissom's office he had to stop to see what he saw was accurate.

Grissom was standing behind his desk, arms crossed, and staring over his glasses at a seated pair of Warrick and Sara. The look on the Supervisor's face was the type a greatly disappointed father would have at his pair of unruly children. And since Nick did not hear yelling, he knew Grissom was using his quiet angry voice. That one was worse then his yelling.

Whatever those two did, it had to have been serious.

He continued and dropped his evidence off at the appropriate labs and decided that he needed a break. As he went passed the DNA Lab, Nick was surprised to see Wendy in there and not Greg. In the break room, Nick saw Catherine again sitting at the table but she had a case report in front of her.

"Hey Catherine. Did I miss something? Why are Sara and Rick in Grissom's office?"

Catherine looked at Nick with bewildered eyes.

"You mean you haven't heard?"

A shook of his head allowed her to go on.

"Greg had a big blow-up with those two. Apparently Sara was giving Greg a hard time because he did not processes her SAE samples because he took a break and Warrick was going on and on about how Greg was apparently putting his moves on Wendy in the break room according to Hodges. They were going on and on about Greg and his work place attitude when Greg just started yelling at them and he said he was done with the both of them and stormed out of the lab. The entire lab heard him too Nick. I was talking to Archie about the hotel security video from the case me and Warrick have and I heard him all the way in Audio. When he stormed past me on his way out, poor Greg looked like he was going to cry. But I'm sure what Warrick said to him earlier most likely didn't help either."

Nick had been listening to Catherine without a word. But it was her last comment that helped him find his voice.

"What did say?"

Catherine went into detail of her and Warrick's experience in the lab and the comments made, Nick felt his heart sink. He was grateful to Catherine for telling him everything and comforting Greg.

"Thanks Cat. For everything."

She smiled at him as he got up to leave. In the back of her mind, Catherine began to wonder on his statement and how close him and Greg had become lately before returning to her work.

Nick entered the empty locker-room and pulled out his cell phone. When he heard that Greg had blown-up in front of Warrick and Sara due their comments is worry for Greg just grew. Thinking to call him, Nick pulled out his phone and saw that he had a message from Greg. Nick listened to Greg's message and heard the hurt in his voice. Nick decided to honor Greg's wishes and let the tech have his time by himself. Their dinner plans could wait for another time.

For the rest of his shift, Nick worked on his and Grissom's case. Halfway through, Grissom came in and helped Nick finish up. When all the evidence had been logged in and processed, Grissom took the findings and told Nick he would do the paper work and give the findings to Brass.

In the locker-room, Nick was changing shirts when Warrick came in. Nick did not acknowledge him.

"Hey man, glad to be going home at last?"

Nick said nothing. He focused on tying his shoes.

"I heard that Gris went off and left you to do the whole scene by yourself. Now that sucks."

The only response was a grunt and Nick reached for his jacket.

"So how about coming over to watch a game or something?

Again there was no response. Warrick could not understand what was going on Nick. For all he knew, his attitude was due to Grissom's actions. He already got an earful from Grissom and Catherine for his actions towards Greg. Catherine in-particular gave him grief for his choice of words in regards to Greg's opinions about their case.

"Ok man what's your deal? What's with the silent treatment all of a sudden?"

Nick looked at the tall man as he opened his locker.

"You're kidding me right Rick?"

Warrick looked at the Texan, and waited for him to go on.

"Cat told me what you and Sara did to Greg today. You should know better than to believe anything Hodges says about somebody at face value. And then you have to go and be jerk and blab about that in front of him while Sara is being a major ass. I knew Sara could be tackles at times but you?"

Warrick just stared at his friend. He found it hard to respond to the comments of the Texan.

"And then Catherine what told me what you had said to him before hand. Now that was low man. Even for you."

Nick did not mean for his words to be filled with such resentment but the way Warrick had treated his boyfriend had pushed him way too far. Warrick tried to respond.

"Look, Sanders…"

"His name is Greg Warrick!" Nick yelled and he slammed the door of his locker with great effect. Before Warrick could respond to Nick's comments, Sara choose to walk in on the two men at that moment. Nick saw her and glared at her. He did give her a chance to say anything to him. Nick gathered his thing and walked straight past her to the door.

"Look Nick…" Sara said after him.

The CSI stopped and turned to face the two people he was most mad at.

"Greg has been through Hell the past few months. He considers all of us to be friends even thou he's a lab tech and we're CSIs. All he's ever done is treat us with respect and tried to brighten us up when we've tough cases. And yes he can be odd and childish," he looked at Sara, "but that's what makes Greg Greg. I personally would not change a thing about him. As a friend I don't care how Greg is but I guess I'm the only one who thinks that."

Nick turned and walked away from the two CSIs and left the building. Keeping his promise to Greg, he went straight to his house. Once in bed, Nick pulled up the A&M shirt Greg liked to ware to sleep to his face and inhaled his lover scent. He knew there was something going on with Greg and he needed to figure out what it was so he could help Greg. As he drifted off to sleep, thoughts of Greg and his scent helped Nick fall into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of CSI. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different. A/N: Thank you for the reviews so far. Again I'm sorry for any editing mistakes. This chapter took longer than I thought to finish but I hope you enjoy it. And please remember to leave your reviews and opinions. I just love them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four, Pieces of a puzzle.

Gil Grissom watched as Sara and Warrick walked down the hall and shook his head. Their actions and attitudes toward Greg were inexcusable. He expected so much better from them. Sitting down, he decided to turn his attention to his piles of paperwork before going to find Nick and offer his assistance to their case. The sound of his phone brought him out of small bubble of isolation.

"Grissom."

"Hi Grissom," the voice of Greg Sanders said from the other side of the line, "look, I'm sorry for just storming off in the middle of my shift like that. It was uncalled for."

"No Greg, what's uncalled for is Warrick's and Sara's actions."

His boss's words brought a wave of reassurance to him.

"Thank you. I know my vacation doesn't officially start till end of my shift tonight but with everything that's happened I was kind of hoping that I could start it today a little bit sooner than that?"

The uneasiness in his voice told Grissom that Greg was still dealing with his episode.

"That's fine Greg. You have enough days saved up. Go ahead and take today off. "

"Thanks boss and Greg hung up.

-----

Michael Sanders was sitting in the kitchen when the phone rang. Since his wife and in-laws were out shopping, he walked into the living room and answered it.

"Hello. Sanders residence."

"Hi dad."

"Greg hello. How are you doing? Your mother and grandparents aren't here right now if you wanted to talk to one of them. They all went shopping to get things ready for when you get here."

"That's fine dad. In fact, I was kind of hoping mom wouldn't be home."

The normal energetic tone to his son's voice was gone. Instead, there was an almost hallow timber to it.

"Greg what's wrong," Michael asked his son.

"Nothing really."

Fatherly instincts told the professor of psychology otherwise but he did not want to push Greg too much.

"I just called to let you know I'm coming out."

Light laughter could be heard on the California end of the connection.

"Greg, I think we've already had this talk before."

"No no. I mean I'm heading out today from Vegas a day early. That's all. And also Nick won't be coming with me either. He has to go to a conference in Chicago. He leaves in two days and Grissom can't get him out of it. I know you wanted me to bring him so Nana and Papa could meet him but Ecklie being an ass and he just won't budge."

Michael knew there was more then what his son was telling him. Whenever Greg was having trouble emotionally, he never responded to any kind of humor like his joke about Greg coming out. Past experiences with Greg told him to just let the matter go for now and when Greg got home, and then they could discuss them when Greg felt up to it.

"Alright son. I'll let everyone know."

"Thanks dad. I love you."

"I love you to son. Bye."

"Bye."

-----

His bags were all packed and out in his car. Greg had one phone call left to make. Punching in the appropriate number, Greg waited till ring had stopped and the voice message kicked in.

"Hi, this is Wendy. I'm not available to answer my phone due to the fact I stuck in the lab looking at things through a microscope that nobody should be looking at. You should know the drill: leave your name and message at the sound of the beep and thanks."

"Hi Wendy it's me Greg. If Grissom hasn't told you yet, I'm not coming in to night. I'm going to head out to San Francisco early today. And before you go off, I already talked to Grissom and he agreed to let me start my vacation a day early. It's just that with everything that happened yesterday, I just can't face anyone. I also decided to not ask Nick to come with me. With it being on such short notice, it would make a big mess. I know what you're going to say but it's just too soon. Nick is still a little uneasy about a few things and I just think that if I ask him to go with me, he'll just freak. He wants to take certain things slow and he may be right. I know that once you get this, I'm going to get an earful from you but please, this is what I want. And can you do me a small favor; can you feed my fish for me? When I get settled back home, I'll give you a call. Talk to you later. Bye."

Greg only had one last task. He sat down and began to write a letter to Nick before he left.

-----

"Come on baby, answer your phone. Please."

Nick sat on his couch with his phone on the coffee table and his head in his hands. He had been trying to call Greg for the past few hours to see how he was doing. His boyfriend liked to be alone when he needed it but usually by now, the lab tech had answered the Texan's calls. Nick was starting to get worried.

"I know you went through hell yesterday G. All I want is to be there for you."

Something had been brothering Greg for the past two weeks and Nick could see it. Greg's attention always seemed to be somewhere else. There were times when Nick would walk in on him and the Californian was just staring off into space. One thing that struck Nick was how withdrawn Greg was acting towards him. The normally over caffeinated energetic puppy-like DNA Tech had all of a sudden became very subdued in actions and personality. Oh sure, Greg was always there with his famous charm and quirky responses to the CSIs and other techs but it was in his eyes that Nick saw the truth. The beautiful chocolate eyes to that wonderful soul now seemed as if they were always hooded. The incidents with Warrick and Sara were just further evidence to Nick that Greg was having trouble. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more Nick realized that Greg had started to get into whatever this funk was almost a month ago.

How could he not have seen it?

Nick did not know what burden his boyfriend had settled on his shoulders but whatever the weight was, Greg seemed to cracking under its pressure.

He was a CSI. It was his job to take the evidence and piece the puzzle together.

Picking up his phone, Nick figured to give it one last try as he pressed the speed-dial for Greg.

"You have reached the phone of the one and only Greg. I'm sorry for getting to the phone but my extraordinary skills are constantly keeping me in high demand. So at the end of the beep, tell me what I missed."

Before the beep went off, the phone was turned off.

"Ok Greg," Nick said out loud, "if you won't answer your phone then I'll just come to you."

Pocking the phone as he stood up, Nick walked to the door and got his keys off the small table as he walked out the door.

As he parked his truck, Nick saw that Greg's car was not parked outside his apartment building. Nick made his way up the steps to Greg's floor and to his door. After knocking a couple of times just to make sure, Nick pulled out his key.

Greg had given the key to the Texan for his birthday and Nick returned the favor on Greg's birthday. Turning the key in the lock, the door opened and Nick entered.

The apartment was absolutely quiet.

"Greg. Greg, are you here?"

No response.

Looking around the living room, he saw that something out of place. All the empty CDs and DVDS cases were no longer scattered about. There were no empty glasses or dishes on the coffee table. The television was turned off as well. Making his way to the kitchen, the single most shocking thing was the absent smell of freshly brewed coffee. The sink was void of dishes and everything was placed in its place.

Nick was becoming worried. This was not how the apartment was supposed to be. It was to be a mess with the TV going and the sounds of music always going. Deciding to check the bedroom, Nick walked past the counter and not noticing that had an envelope addressed to him.

The bed was made. There were no piles of clothing on the floor.

"Greg where are you?"

He saw the open closet and saw that both of Greg's suitcases were gone. Several shirts were missing as well.

Nick sat on the bed with his brow furrowed. He tried to figure out what had happened with his boy friend. Did Greg finally had enough and leave? Was he tried with Nick and his rules of keeping their relationship a secret? Or was he just keeping to himself in some hotel?

The sound of the front door opening brought Nick out of his thoughts. Nick jumped off the bed and ran from the bedroom straight into the living room.

"Greg? Is that you?"

"Wrong Tex."

Wendy was standing at Greg's fish tank as she looked at the stunned CSI. She was feeding Greg's fish when Nick found his voice.

"Wendy? What are you doing here?"

"I'm feeding the fish like I was asked to."

"Asked? Who?"

"Greg of course. He called me before he left."

Nick's eyes grew.

"Left? Where?"

"California."

The look on his face told her that Nick was missing several pieces.

"I take it you didn't read the letter."

"Wh…what letter?"

Wendy put the fish food down and looked around the room. Then she pointed to the counter after seeing the envelope, "that letter."

Nick turned to see where she was pointing. He walked over to the counter and picked up the addressed envelope. Slitting open the top, Nick pulled out the folded sheet of paper and went over to sit on the sofa. Wendy sat down facing him in a chair while Nick read the letter to himself.

_Nicky,_

_I want to apologies to you first of all. For the past few days I've not been exactly on the same page as you. There's been a couple of things I wanted to ask you but after thinking about it, I decided that it would be better for everyone if I just let it go. I didn't want to push you or pressure you into doing something I know you aren't ready for._

_I have two weeks off and I don't want you to worry about me. I just have a few things I need to do and I will be back as soon as I can. Just wait for me._

_I love you. _

_Greg_

Nick was even more confused now than before.

"I'll take it he didn't go into details," Wendy said breaking the silence.

Shaking his head, the lab tech went on to tell the CSI all she knew, praying it would help him and not harm him.

"Greg is in California, to be more precise San Francisco, because he is going to a reunion at his high school. He drove out there today after Grissom gave him an extra day off after what happened in the lab. Then he left me a massage telling me what he decided and to ask me to take care of his fish. A month ago, his mother wrote to him and asked if he was going to bring you with him. Apparently his grandparents have been asking his parents when they were going to meet the boyfriend of their grandson. That's what been brothering Greg lately. He was worried about how he was going to ask you if you wanted to go with him and meet his family. Greg was afraid that you would say no and that it was too soon for something like this. All Greg was worried about was you Nick and your worries."

Nick just sat and listened to Wendy without interruption. In his mind, the many pieces were connecting. Everything was making sense. The sudden change in Greg's personality. Why Greg had brought up the subject of reunions that night. How Greg seemed to be in a different place when Nick was talking to him. With all of these issues on his shoulders and with what happened at the lab with Warrick and Sara, it was no wonder that Greg snapped the way he did. Nick felt he could kick himself for his actions towards Greg.

"Look Nick, I know you haven't told your family about you and Greg or even just about you and you're worried about their reactions but Greg is having a hard time with that. I told Greg that right now his family was ready to welcome you into theirs at the moment and that should be enough for everyone."

Wendy's words sank into Nick. He felt even lower.

"You mean…Greg was just worried about me all the time?"

His voice was a mixture of sadness, hurt, and regret.

"Yes. In case you somehow missed it, he loves you."

The smile on the Texan's face brought relief to Wendy.

"So what do I do now?"

That question annoyed the tech somewhat. She drew to her full height, placed her hands on her hips and adopted a fierce look in her eyes. To Nick, she looked like a female Patton.

"You have two choices Mr. Stokes: you can either sit here and feel like a major heal or," she held out her arm and pointed to the door, "you can get off your ass, call Grissom and get two weeks off than go home, pack your bags, including your suite with the red shirt which brings out your eyes, call the airport and get on the first flight to San Francisco so you can meet his family and go to that reunion so he can show you off to all those pompous asses!"

Nick knew what he had to do without a second guess. He got up from the sofa and walked over to Wendy and gave her a small kiss on the check.

"Thanks Wendy," and he turned and headed out the door. He gave her one last bright grin before he closed the door behind him.

The puzzle was now complete.

"Maybe mom was right; I should have become a Marine Drill Instructor like daddy."

Standing in her friend's apartment Wendy smiled to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of CSI. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different. A/N: Thank you for all your reviews so far. They have been great. Keep them coming. I have no idea how San Francisco is laid out. So the location of the Sander's house is completely in my mind, so go with me. Again if the time line of the story seems odd, my fault. The title of this chapter is a spin on the sixth chapter of _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four, The grand and homely house of Sanders.

Nick Stokes was beyond nervous. He was standing on a sidewalk in San Francisco and the last few hours kept replaying in his mind and even he was surprised at the unfolded events.

*Las Vegas, a few hours ago*

When he got back home after leaving Greg's apartment, Nick looked up the number for the Las Vegas airport. When he got through he asked for the US Airways ticket counter.

"Hello. US Airways, my name is Mellissa, how may I help you?" a chipper young voice asked.

"Hello. I would like to know when your next flight to San Francisco is." Nick asked her.

"One moment please."

The tapping of a keyboard made Nick nervous.

"Sir, we have a flight to San Francisco tomorrow which leaves at two-forty-five in the afternoon. Would you like me to go ahead and reserve you a seat now?"

"Yes please." Nick gave her his name and other information. Mellissa asked if he would be paying for his ticket over the phone or at the counter. Nick told her at the counter.

"Alright Mr. Stokes, everything is ready. Your ticket will be at the counter."

"Thank you. Bye."

"Goodbye Mr. Stokes."

When that matter was taken care of, Nick called Grissom to request two weeks off. Even if his boss denied the request, Nick knew he would go anyway and if he had to quiet so be it. To him, Greg was more important than any job.

"And why exactly do you need two weeks starting today Nick?" Grissom asked over the phone.

"It's personal Grissom."

"Without you and Greg here, things are going to be even more shorthanded. Are you sure you can't wait?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm sure."

Gil Grissom heard the determination in his CSI's voice. "Alright. You have the days so you can go ahead and start today."

"Thank you so much Gris."

"Take care of yourself Nick. Bye."

"Bye."

After hanging up, Nick went straight to his bedroom and got out his suitcase and carryon bag. He opened his closet began to pack. He packed several pairs of shirts, jeans, and everything else he thought he would need for two weeks.

Going into the bathroom, he filled his toiletry bay with his toothbrush, electric razor, body wash, and his two-in-one shampoo conditioner.

Heading back into his bedroom, Nick placed the smaller bay in his carryon. Then he went to his closet again and pulled out his suit bag. Like Wendy told him, Nick added the red dress shirt that went along with his eyes and added a simple black tie along the suite. He careful hung the suite in its bag and placed the bag in the suitcase.

Nick looked down on the floor and something caught his eye.

It was the A&M shirt he had slept with. Nick could still smell Greg's scent and he careful folded the shirt and placed it onto of his cloths and zipped the case closed.

Adding a few books and a couple of his favorite magazines in his carryon, Nick decided that he was all packed.

Nick then went over to his next-door neighbor to see Mrs. Burke. She and her husband were the ones who would watch his house when ever Nick would be away. She said it would be no problem and wished him good luck. Both she and her husband knew about Nick and Greg and hoped everything would work out for the two men.

Later that night, Nick went to the dresser on Greg's side of the bed to pull out the small address book he knew Greg kept there. From it, Nick hoped to get the address for Greg's parents. But when he opened the drawer Nick saw the envelope addressed to Greg from his mother on top of the address book.

Nick read the letter and the words of Irene Sanders touched his heart. He knew he had to find Greg and fix the problem. He wrote down the return address and returned the letter to its place.

Sleep did not find it easy to sleep that night. He kept thinking about Greg and what he would say and do when he they would see each other. Eventually Nick found his way into sleep.

In the morning after he had his coffee and breakfast of two donuts took the bags out to his truck and set them inside.

The Texan did walkthrough of the house and locked the door behind. Then Nick got into his truck and started the engine. Mrs. Burke out in her yard, she gave him a wave. With a final wave to Mrs. Burke, he started off to the airport.

*San Francisco now*

Now Nick stood on the sidewalk and looked up at the house in front of him.

Like most of the houses in the very nice neighborhood, the house was a large Victorian Manor. Three stories tall, the house was painted a cool deep lilac and the trim was rich sepia. The right front corner featured large tower that was a part of each floor. Wrapping itself the left side of the house was a large wooden deck. Interact scroll-cut ornamentation work decorated much of the house's wooden parts. A large stone chimney grew out of the roof. Several of the windows featured stained glass designs and Nick wondered which one was Greg's bedroom.

Nick knew that Greg came from a family with a good background and he when he meet his parents, Nick did not get the impression that they were a family of snobs. But the house left him without words.

'_When I ring the bell, will the butler answer or the maid?' _Nick wonder.

The lawn was freshly cut and the several flower beds added many different shades of color. The walkway was boarded by low hedges on each side. Walking up the step to the front door, Nick did not see Greg's car in the driveway nor did he see in parked anywhere on the street as his taxi drove up to the house.

At the door, Nick felt like his legs were made of jell-o. In the time since his plane took off from Vegas and he found a taxi, Nick had never called Greg to let him know he was coming. Nor did he know if Greg had gotten a hold of Wendy and she told him. The CSI also did not know what would happen when he would come face to face with Mr. and Mrs. Sanders.

Taking in a deep breath to calm himself, Nick reached for the doorbell and rang it.

----------

Irene Sanders was in the kitchen washing dishes and her mother was out in the backyard tending to her roses when the bell rang.

"I'll get Mama," she called out the window and made her way to the front door. Wondering who it could be, she opened the door to reveal the handsome Texan who had stolen her son's heart.

"Nickolas! This is a wonderful surprise!" she declared with a surprise look on her face as she engulfed Nick in a great hug.

'_Ok. This wasn't what I expected.'_

"Come in dear, come in. Here let me take your bag." And before Nick could stop here, Irene got a hold of his suitcase and brought it inside with Nick following her and closing the door behind them.

Irene placed the suitcase by a small table and turned to face Nick who was setting down his carryon. Greg's mother had a slim body but not like Greg's due to the fact you could see how she had a little weight to her. Her hair was a beautiful shade of chestnut and pulled backed behind her head. Nick could see a lot of his boyfriend in her face except for his ears. But it was her eyes that were the first thing that told Nick who she was when they first meet. Irene Sanders was where Greg got his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Here dear, why don't you leave your bags here and make yourself comfortable in the sitting room and I'll get us something to drink." She pointed to the large living room to Nick's left.

"Go on dear," she told him.

"Ok Mrs. Sanders."

"Oh Nickolas please, its Irene."

Nick smiled, "Only if you call me Nick. Nickolas is what my mother calls me when I do something wrong."

Irene smiled at the comment. She knew all about things like that.

"Go on Nick," she repeated to him and she walked off to the kitchen.

Nick meanwhile made his way to a large sofa and sat down. His head spinning.

----------

"So my little Macaroni Pingvin, are you having fun?"

Greg smiled back to his beloved Papa Olaf while he had his head rubbed over the wall of the ice ring.

"Of course I am Papa. You know I love it when I go ice skating with you and dad."

Olaf Joan Hojem peered through his glasses at his grandson the way only a grandfather could. His clear blues eyes looked over the face before him and tried to read the chocolate brown eyes. Greg was not telling the truth. From the moment Greg walked back into his childhood home, Olaf could see there was something greatly troubling his youngest grandchild. That tugged at the man's heart. Out of his fourteen grandchildren, Greg had always been Olaf's favorite and had a special place in both his Papa's and Nana's heart. Whatever was plaguing his grandson, Greg was doing a great job of keeping the problem to himself.

Like his wife, daughter, and son-in-law, Olaf assumed that it went to the issue of Greg not being able his boyfriend Nicholas with him. Olaf and his wife were looking forward to meeting the man who cared deeply for their grandson. From what their daughter had descried to them, Nick had spent almost every single free moment of his time at Greg's bedside at the hospital. He had taken Greg to his own house for Greg to recuperate at without being asked. Nick had insisted on it.

Without even meeting him, Olaf and his wife Greta knew that Nickolas Stokes was a fine man and Greg was truly blessed to have him in his life.

"So, do I have to show you how to do a figure eight or do you remember?" Olaf jokily asked while Greg came onto the ice.

"Of course I remember. After all you were the one who taught me."

"Well I don't like to brag my little Pingvin but when it comes to ice skating, I am simply the best." There was the same exaggerated tone in his reply that Greg was famous for at the lab.

Greg laughed at his grandfather's statement and that smile brought joy to the man's heart.

"Come on you two slowpokes," Michael Sanders called out as he came to stop before his son and father-in-law, causing a spray of ice to fall, "I've already been around the ring twice."

"You hear that Papa? The old man is calling us slowpokes." Greg smiled and arched an eyebrow to Olaf.

"Oh really?" and Olaf returned the look.

Before he knew it, both Greg and Olaf had taken off on the ice, leaving Michael behind them.

----------

Nick looked around the large living room while he waited for Irene to return. There were several pieces of furniture including the sofa that looked like they were several decades old. Various antiques sat around the room. On the fireplace mantle were various family photographs that depicted Greg and his family members. Hanging above the fireplace was a black and white photo that showed a young couple. The man in it looked a lot like Greg.

"I hope you like homemade lemonade Nick," Irene said as she returned to the living room. She went to place the large silver tray she was carrying on the heirloom mahogany coffee table before Nick.

"Allow me Irene" and he took the tray from her and placed it down.

On the tray was a large pitcher of lemonade, three glasses, three plates with forks and a plate that had a large light brown cake. Behind her was a women Nick had only seen in Greg's photos.

"Nick, this is my mother Greta Hojem."

To Nick, Greta Hojem looked like Grandmamma from the Addams Family. She was short round little lady with a long hair like her daughter but hers was bushier and traces of its former blond hue could be seen with in the white and gray strands. Her brown eyes, covered by small frame glasses, were piercing like a hawks and her face shown every smile and hardship she had experienced. Nick knew she was old but it was hard to determine exactly how old by looking at her.

Remembering his manners, Nick held out his hand.

"Mrs. Hojem. It's a great honor to finally meet you. Greg always speaks very highly of you and your husband." His voice was full of the Texan draw that made women melt.

She took his hand as her eyes narrowed. They went over the CSI from head to foot and back again. Saying nothing, she let go of his hand and walked Nick in a circle. Nick now knew what it felt like to be one of the horses that his father would buy to stud. Irene mean while was pouring out lemonade and tried to suppress the smile that was result of her mother's actions towards Nick.

Finally she stopped in front of Nick and turned her head towards her daughter with a smile.

"He is well mannered and every part the gentleman our Gregory has claimed him to be. And more importantly, he has a nice tight butt."

Nick's face turned red at this last statement. He would have never had expected a women of her age, the matriarch of her family, to ever say something like that.

"Mother!" Irene was not expecting her mother's comment as well.

"My Musen deserves the best. And this fine blushing man before me is just that," Nick continued to blush, "now site everyone and we can have our refreshments." She spread her hands and pointed to the sofa and one of the two chairs facing it.

Both Nick and Irene obeyed the grand lady and sat down. Irene handed Nick and her mother a glass. Nana Greta held a plate with a slice of the cake to their guest.

"Have you ever had Eplekake before Nickolas?"

"No mama. But if it's anything like your Kringle then I'm sure I will love it."

"So, my Lille Musen actually allowed you to have some of my Kringel did? That is surprising."

Irene nodded, "Yes. Usually nobody is able to even get a crumb with Greg around."

Nick nodded and took a bite of the cake.

"Apple cake."

"Yes. It's an old family recipe," Greta said as she and her daughter started to eat theirs.

Irene put her plate down on the coffee table and took a drink of her lemonade. "I must say Nick I was greatly surprised to come and find you on my front porch. Especially when you're supposed to be in Chicago."

Nick put down his fork down and gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean in Chicago?"

"Greg said that you had to go to a conference there and there was no way you could get out of it and come here with him."

Nick put his plate on the table. "He said that?"

"Yes. We figured that's been the thing that's been brothering him since he arrived."

Seeing the look on his face and the puzzled tone of his voice, Greta knew what had happened to her grandson.

"There was never was a conference. Our boy arrived from Las Vegas without even telling you about his reasons, did he Nickolas?"

Nick simply nodded his head. Irene looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Tell us what happed son," she said

Surprised as to being addressed like that, Nick took a deep breath and started from the beginning. When he was finally done with his side of the story, both women had the same look on their faces.

"That's my son. Afraid to ask an important question because of the possibly reply. You have me to thank for that Nick."

"But always thinking of the ones he loves before of himself my Lille Katt Katten," Greta said and she reached over to pat her hand.

"Yep, that my Greggo," Nick replied and both mother and grandmother smiled at the nickname said with love.

"Well, when he gets home, you two will be able talk the whole thing over." Irene gave the Texan a reinsuring smile.

It was after she had spoken that the sound of the front door opening caught their attention.

"Wait here for a second dear. I'll give you a sign when I get ready to bring Greg over to the entrance way."

Irene and Greta got up and went out into the hall. Greta followed her right after she gave Nick a soft pat on the shoulder and a pack on the check.

Nick stood up and made his way quietly over to his suitcase. Luckily the view was blocked by the two women so no one saw his movements. He quietly and quickly opened his suitcase and pulled out the particular item he wanted and waited for Greta's signal.

"Did you boys have fun?" Irene asked while her mother went and gave her husband a kiss.

"Yep we did. Papa and I did circles around dad," Greg cheerfully said, "at times it was like it was his first time on skates."

"Well excuse me for not being perfect. Some of us never had great teachers to show us now did we?" Michael said mockingly.

"How true. How very true." Papa Olaf told him.

All five people laugh at the banter.

Nick silently laughed to himself.

"I'm glad you had a good time Greg dear." Irene said to her son, "You have been so down since you got her."

Nick got ready and moved back over to the sofa. He had a feeling the moment was coming

Greg looked at her, "I know mom but I'm getting better thou."

"That's good to hear dear because there is something in the sitting room that will help you"

Curious as to his mother's statement, Greg made his way to the living room as the women stayed behind with their husbands.

Nick saw Greg make his way to the entrance way and stop. His face was frozen with shock and surprise at who he was seeing.

"Nick?! What…what are you…what are you doing here?"

Nick simply held up the A&M shirt for his boyfriend to see.

"You forgot something."

He said simply but with pure love.

Tears were forming in Greg's eyes as well as in Nick's. Greg all but ran to the older CSI and threw his arms around the neck of the man he loved. Nick responded by wrapping his arms around the slim waits of his lover. With his tears falling freely, Greg buried his face in Nick's neck and placed a tender kiss on the skin.

"I love you," he whispered.

The two groups of parents saw all of this from the entrance way. Each had a smile on their face and pure joy in their hearts.

-IMPORTANT NOTE-

This was a long chapter to write and took time to write. But, I think it was well worth the time and the redoing. If I translated any of the Norwegian wrong, forgive me. Macaroni Pingvin- Macaroni Penguin, Lille Musen-little mouse. Katt kitten-pussy cat. The house that inspired Greg's parent's home can be seen at this link -..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of CSI. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews here and at "_Hear my prayers."_ Even though I said I was not going to add another chapter to it, I have an idea for a third chapter. I just don't know yet. But if I do, then the third chapter will be the last. I now have a Beta to go over my stories for me now. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! Your reviews help me when I get stuck and they get me motivated.

There is nod to ArtemisEmerald's piece; "_When All is Said and Done"_ Chapters 2 & 5.

HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS and A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six, Meeting the family.

"So how long are we going to stand here hugging while your family watches us?"

Greg removed his head from Nick's neck and looked behind him. His parents and grandparents were still standing in the hall looking at the scene before them. Michael had his arm around his wife's waist and she had her head resting on his shoulder. Greta was wiping away tear with a laced handkerchief while Olaf stood with an amused look on his face.

'_It's time.' _Greg thought.

Taking the Texan's hand into his, Greg walked over to the entranceway and stopped before his family.

"Mom, Dad, Nana and Papa, this is Nick Stokes. My boyfriend."

While he had already met Irene, Michael, and Greta, Nick still felt nervous as Greg brought him before the assembled family.

"You already meet my mother and father, and I'll take it, my Nana Greta as well. Nick, I'd like you to meet my Papa Olaf."

When Nick compared Greg to his grandfather Olaf Hojem, it explained why the man in the black and white photo looked a lot like Greg. Greg was like a younger version of his grandfather. Both men had the same type build. While Olaf's hair was almost snow white with a touch or gray at the temples but Nick could see that time had been taken for its styled which was combed straight back and parted to the right. His face was shaped exactly like Greg's and every laugh he had made was etched into his skin. The blue eyes behind the glasses had the same level of unlimited energy as Greg's did.

"It's nice to finally meet you Nick. I've heard much about you." Olaf held out his hand to Nick.

Nick went to shake his hand, "Nice to finally meet you sir. I-OUCH!" Nick had received a large shock when he took Olaf's hand. Greg and his family looked at Nick, who shook his hand while Olaf was tried hard to keep his laughter to himself, but failed. He let out a burst of laughter and everyone looked at him.

"Olaf!" Greta scolded at him

"Papa," Greg said with a shake of his head.

Irene held out her hand, "Give it here Papa."

Olaf, with an amused look, handed over a handheld electric joy-buzzer to his daughter.

"As you can see Nick, my Papa Olaf just loves practical jokes," Greg said in an amused tone. "He pulled the same trick on my dad when mom first Dad home, and on almost every single person I've brought home as well."

"What can I say Nick? I love to have a little fun with people. I hope you are ok and will forgive me," Olaf said.

Nick saw that Olaf was giving him the same large innocent puppy dog eyes that Greg was known for,

"Of course I will Mr. Hojem."

"Please Nick call me Olaf. Or even Papa Olaf if you wish," he said as he reached out and gave Nick a reinsuring pat on the shoulder.

"Well, if all the pleasantries are out of the way," Michael said, "I would like to have a seat and have myself a slice of the delicious looking Apple Cake."

"Well then if you all will go and take a seat, I'll go get some more plates and glasses." Irene ushered everyone back into the sitting room and she turned to go back to the kitchen as everyone took a seat. Greta reassumed her seat while Olaf took his daughter's vacant chair. Michael sat down on the small love seat. Nick brought Greg over to the sofa and they sat down together.

Irene returned with three more plates, forks, and glasses. Handing them out to the three men, she took a seat next to Michael. After everyone had a plate of Greta's fabulist Eplekake and glass of lemonade, Irene looked over at her husband and gave slightly nod.

"So Nick, if I remember correctly, your father is a judge?"

"Dad!" Greg called out.

"We're just making conversation son."

"No. What you _and mom _are doing is called interrogation."

Placing her glass back down, Irene looked at her son and replied, "All we want to know is a little more about Nick's family dear. You haven't exactly been a fountain of information whenever one of us brings up the subject."

Greg glared at his mother. Seeing this, his Nana Greta spoke up.

"We can either talk about Nick's family, Gregory, or I can bring out your baby photos and show Nick that adorable one of you when you just got done with a bath and you somehow got into the clean cloths basket and you have your little naked tussie up in the air."

"Nana, you wouldn't dare." Mortified at the thought, Greg looked down at his slice of half eaten cake and mumbled to himself. Nick could not help but grin over at Greg and then over at Greta. He then looked at Michael to answer his question.

"My father is a court judge. He took semi-retirement after a culprit took a shot at him after a case."

"Oh dear. He wasn't hit was he?" Michael asked.

Greg saw Nick's hand tighten. Greg placed his hand on Nick's to give support.

"No. But the bullet did slightly graze him. He ended up with that and a nasty conk on the head when he hit the ground. He likes his job so that's why he didn't fully retire but he only goes to court two days a week at the most and its only for a few hours. Mostly he presides over small cases. But with running our family's ranch, sometimes he feels like he is presiding over a major case."

"And what does your mother do?" Irene asked.

"She was a public defender but she's fully retired. She gives riding lessons to children three times a week. Then of course she's usually trying to keep her children from killing each other, and the horde of grandchildren in order."

"To be a grandmother is a special reward." Greta added.

"Yes. Being a grandparent means you can do anything you wish and then all you have to do is hand the child back to his parents," Olaf said with a great chuckle.

Nick saw Irene cast her eyes down at both of her parent's statements. Before anyone could say anything else, the grandfather clock on the other side of the room chimed away the hour.

"My goodness. It's already three. I need to get those dishes done and start to see about getting things ready for dinner," Irene said as she looked at the clock.

Michael rubbed his eyes. "I need to finish some paper work myself."

"Greg dear, why don't you take Nick up to your room so he can get settled in. I'm sure he would like to rest a while after his trip."

"A good idea," Olaf said, "We'll take care of these dirty dishes boys. You all go on up stairs."

"Ok Papa," Greg answered.

Nick and Greg got up from the sofa and headed towards the hall. Nick retrieved his bag and suitcase and followed the lab rat up the stairs. He looked back to the living room and saw the four huddled together talking quietly.

Greg was waiting for his boyfriend at the second floor landing when Nick caught up with him. "My room is this way," he said pointing down the hall, "I have my own bathroom and a real nice view."

"Lead on."

They walked down the neatly decorated hall, past several closed doors, until they came to a stop at the last door. Greg opened the door and went inside with Nick behind him.

Greg's childhood bed room was large. There was a large bed underneath a small window on the west wall with matching night stand to the left and the door to the closet on the right. A larger window on the north side of the room looked over the backyard and a dresser underneath. The Golden Gate Bridge was clearly visible as well. Several bookcases were placed up against the walls and housed many books. One shelf had Greg's radio, his CD player and all of his music on it. Another was full of the many academic and chess awards he had won. The walls were covered with posters of many of Greg's favorite musicians and bands. On the small desk, next to the door that led to his private bathroom, was Greg's computer. The thing that caught Nick's eye was the Norwegian flag that Greg had put up on his wall.

Nick placed his bag and suitcase next to the small reading chair by the door and walked over to the large window. Nick turned back to look at Greg, who was standing by the bed.

"Well Nicky, what do you think?"

"I like it a lot. But one question G; how come your place back in Vegas isn't as clean as this?" Nick gestured with his hands around the room."

"Because I have you to clean up after me and not my mother and Nana."

Nick charged straight at him and Greg did not have time to move out of the way. Both men fell back onto the bed. Hazel brown eyes looked into chocolate brown ones. Nick gently took the thin soft lips and gave Greg a long drawn out kiss. He hoped he could put all of his feelings for Greg into the kiss and it would hopefully put all of Greg's fears and worries to rest. When they felt the need to breath, they slowly broke away from each other.

"Maybe I should come to San Francisco without telling you and have you follow me more often." Greg teased.

"Maybe you should." Nick placed a kiss on Greg's nose. "Will you be waiting for me after I use your bathroom?"

Greg nodded and Nick got up off of his boyfriend, crossed the room to the private bathroom and closed the door behind him. The bathroom was spotless. Fresh towels were placed on a dirty clothes hamper by the door. The decor was done in black and white with orange accents. Nick saw that Greg had already painstakingly arranged his vast supply of hair care products on the bathroom shelf and put his toothbrush next to the sink. On the shelf above the large bathtub and shower, his different shampoos and conditioners were put away.

After Nick had finished relieving his bladder and freshening up at the sink, he returned to the bedroom and saw Greg was still laying on his bed.

"You know, your grandma's cooking makes me sleepy." Nick said as he crawled up against Greg.

"Homemade Norwegian cooking. Nothing like it," Greg answered as he moved up against the Texan. Greg soon felt the familiar strong arms encircling his waist as Nick pulled the younger man closer to his chest. Placing his head on Nick's chest, Greg slowly closed his eyes. The heartbeat he loved to hear so much helped him gradually drift off to sleep.

Nick went over the events of the last few hours in his mind as he too fell off to sleep. Greg's family was delighted to see the two reunited again. Greg had started crying not because he saw Nick standing in the living room and holding the A&M shirt as an excuse for traveling all the way from Nevada because of the fact Nick was standing in the living room to begin with. Nick assumed that Greg's mother and grandmother had filled their husbands in on the true train of events as he and Greg made their way upstairs. Of all things, Nick was happy that Greg was finally given the chance to introduce his boyfriend to his family the way it should have happened. Even if this was not the official introduction, Nick could see that it had done everyone a world of good.

"I love you G." Nick said.

He felt Greg wrap his arms around him and Nick settled into the embrace.

About twenty minutes later, a soft knock came at the door. Irene looked in and saw her son and possible future son-in-law in each other's embraces, sleeping peacefully. Quietly she walked over to the bed and smiled at the two. All she ever wanted for her son was for him to be safe and find true love, as she, her husband and her parents had done. Irene fully believed that Nick was the one who could do that for Greg. She reached down and gently ran her fingers through each one's hair and gave a small kiss to their checks. Remembering the reason she came up, Irene placed the A&M shirt that had been left downstairs on Nick's suitcase and closed the door behind her as quietly as she had opened it. She smiled to herself as she went down the stairs, thinking about the scene she had just witnessed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of CSI. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

A/N: I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year's. Thank you for all of your reviews and encouragements. They have been great! I would like to thank my wonderful Beat, happyharper13. She has done a wonderful job putting up with my terrible grasp at grammar. No matter how many times I go over a piece before I send it to her to look over, it always seems to be ok to me. But that just shows I not perfect. So thank you for all your help.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven, Dinner Time.

The smell of stewed cabbage was what woke Nick up. Blinking his eyes, he brought up his hand to rub them. Greg's hold on him had loosened but his arms were still around the CSI's neck. One of Greg legs was tangled around Nick's while the other stuck out at an angle. A slight trail of drool escaping from the corner of his mouth, along with a slight snoring.

Greg was adorable.

Nick released his hold on Greg and brought his hand up to stroke Greg's cheek. The feeling of the smooth skin made Nick smile. Greg reacted to Nick's touch and started to stir. Leaning in, Nick placed a kiss on the lips he loved. Long lashes slowly opened and the chocolate eyes looked up at the Texan. Greg's face broke out with a smile.

"And with true love's first kiss, the evil curse was finally broken. I love having my own Prince Charming."

Nick rolled his eyes. "You've been watching way too much Disney again."

"Sue me," and Greg returned the kiss. They enjoyed the taste of each other's lips. Their tongues fought each other for dominance. When they broke apart, Greg laid his head on Nick's shoulder and nuzzled into it.

"What time is it Nicky?"

Looking over at the nightstand, Nick checked the small clock. "It's six-ten."

"Oh no!" Greg shot up out of Nick's hold. A worried look appeared on Nick's face.

"What is it G?"

"I missed the Simpsons!" Greg whined.

"You…" Nick reached behind his head and hit Greg with a pillow. Raising his arms, Greg was able to shield himself.

"No fair! I'm defenseless!"

Throwing the pillow at his boyfriend, Nick reached for another just as Greg pelted him in retaliation. They continued the bombardment until a knock came at the door. When they saw who it was, they stopped.

"Hi Papa Olaf."

"Hello my Macaroni Pingvin. Did you have a nice nap?" he asked as he saw Greg on his knees and with his arms rose above his head, ready to hit Nick on the head with the pillow he was holding.

"Yeah, I did."

Olaf smiled at his grandson. "Good. If you two are hungry, supper is almost ready."

"What are having?"

"Kjøttkaker."

Nick furrowed his brow while Greg's face broke out in a large smile.

"What's Kjøttkaker?

Both men looked at Greg with the same devious look in their eyes. Nick began to worry.

"Should we tell him Pingvin?"

"We can always tell him a lie but in a way so that it seems like the truth but then turns out to not be the truth and he's left totally shocked at what we're really having."

Olaf looked over at Nick. The Texan had the look of a deer caught in oncoming headlights.

"In that case, I'll leave the choice of what to tell Nicholas to you Gregory. I'll see you two downstairs," and he said, before closing the door behind him.

Greg put his pillow down on his bed and got up to stretch. Nick also placed his pillow down and got off the bed.

"So what is Kjøttkaker, Greg?"

"It's a surprise Nicky. Don't worry. It's nothing like Lutefisk," he added when he saw the look on his boyfriend's face. "All I'll say is that it's the Norwegian version of an American dish you have eaten before." Nick relaxed a bit.

"So it's not one of those weird dishes?"

"No it isn't. My dad loves it and he's not even Norwegian."

Greg went to the bathroom to wash is face while Nick looked around his room. Nick was looking at the shelf, which had many awards, when Greg returned.

"Ready?"

"As ready I can be."

Greg went over to him and gave him a hug. "It will be fine."

Allowing Greg to take his hand, Nick was led out into the hall and back down the stairs. When they reached the first floor, Greg led Nick through the hall toward the back of the house. They passed the family room and dining room on their left and Nick began to wonder where Greg was leading him. He got his answer when Greg pushed through a door and entered the kitchen.

The kitchen was large. A long counter was in the center of the room and divided the kitchen from the breakfast nook on the other side. Old fashion kitchen gadgets were hanging on the walls. Several shelves had different types of old time food boxes and cans.

Irene was standing at the stove. She was string a large pot that was full of stewing cabbage. She smiled at the two.

"I was wondering when you two were going to get up."

"Sorry Mother. But cuddling with Nick is like snuggling up with a big ole teddy bear."

"Don't tease the boys now, my kitten," Greta said from the counter where she was cutting freshly made bread. "I seem to remember someone who liked to cuddle up with her special young man and fall asleep on the sofa myself." Irene blushed at her mother's statement and returned her attention to the boiling pot.

A chuckle came from the other side of the kitchen. Nick and Greg turned and saw Michael busy setting the table. Michael continued to chuckle to himself as he finished his task.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Mrs. S?" Nick asked.

Irene turned to Nick. "Oh no dear. You go and take seat. However, you, Greg, can go get the drinks ready."

Greg pretended to be annoyed at his mother's order but Nick could see a spark of joy in his eyes as left Nick's side. Nick learned why when he saw Greg head over to the coffee maker that was sitting on the counter next to the microwave where Olaf was getting the cutlery out of a drawer.

Nick went and took a seat at the kitchen table, which was placed in the breakfast nook. The large table faced a sliding door that led out onto a large wooden deck. Like Greg's bedroom, the kitchen had a great view of the Golden Gate Bridge.

Olaf placed a set of cutlery by each plate and Greg brought over three cups of freshly brewed coffee. He sat those down and returned to get the remaining three cups before taking the seat next to Nick. Greta placed the loaf of sliced bread on the table, along with a small bowl of red jam, on the table as she assumed the seat next to Olaf. Michael followed with the pot of cabbage and went back to the stove to retrieve a bowl of brown gravy. Irene then placed another bowl, this one of boiled potatoes, and a platter that had a mound of -

"Meatballs." Nick said.

"Told yah," Greg said.

"You didn't know we were having meatballs, Nick?" Irene asked as she and Michael took their seats.

"No. All I was told was that it was a Norwegian dish."

She looked at her son who looked back at her with his puppy-like eyes.

"Well, at least I didn't tell him we were having Smalahove," Greg simply said.

The comment made the two sets of parents laugh while Nick just looked lost.

"Smalahove is one of Norway's finest traditional dishes Nicholas," Greta told him.

"What is?"

"Boiled sheep's head," Olaf said.

Nick's eyes doubled in size at the news.

"Do not worry Nicholas, Smalahove is customarily served during the Christmas season. You have nothing to worry about," Olaf assured him.

Nick was served a healthy helping of food by Irene and Greta. He was a bit worried at first. His exposure to Norwegian cooking was somewhat limited. Even with having Greg in his life, Nick had only had the smallest taste of Norwegian foods.

Yet he found that his worries were unfounded. The meatballs did not have an odd taste to them. They were made from ground beef and spices. Greta told Nick that meatballs were a staple food back in Norway. Nick told her that they tasted excellent. Along with the cabbage and potatoes, the meal had a true homely taste to it. When Olaf passed the bowl of jam to Nick, the Texan eyed the red jam curiously.

"Why do you serve jam at supper?" he asked Papa Olaf.

"This jam is made bilberries Nickolas. Bilberries are known as the European blueberry. They are very hard to cultivate due to their difficultly to grow. But their taste is by far superior to that of their American cousin. While the berries themselves have an almost entire black hue to them with a slight blue shade, their pulp is red. Typical, the jam is used as a relish alongside the Kjøttkaker."

Olaf spooned a little of the jam onto Nick's plate.

"Of course I like to spread some on my bread," and Nick watched as Olaf and Greg both placed some of the crimson jam on their bread and took a bite of it. Nick copied their actions and found that Olaf was right about the taste.

More light conversation was made over the meal. Nick talked more about his family to Greg's family. He told them about the family ranch and the horses they raised, along with the few herds of cattle. Then he went on about his six other siblings and their partners and families.

Again, Nick noticed that Irene cast her eyes down. This time it was Nick that was talking about growing up with his six other siblings.

It was Michael who saw his wife's downcast look and took over the course of conversation.

"So Nick, is this your first real taste of Norwegian cooking?"

"Yes. I've hadn't had anything like this before. Usually it's just been what Greg's Nana has sent him."

Greta looked at her grandchild's partner, "You mean my musen has not shown off his cooking skills for his lover yet?"

Being addressed as her grandson's lover made the Texan blush.

"I didn't even know he could cook anything besides cups of noodles or anything that requires a microwave."

"Musen?" Greta questioned.

"I just haven't had the opportunities to cook him anything," Greg said awkwardly.

Nick looked at Greg who offered him a broad smile. The conversation was taken up by Michael who went on about his position as a senior professor of psychology at Alliant International University.

When everyone had their fill of the delicious meal, Irene got up and started to gather the dishes. Nick got up and started to pick up the dishes too.

"You don't have to do that Nick," Irene said.

"Please, it's the least I can do Irene. After all the hard work you put into making this meal Irene, the lest I can do is help clear the table." The words were oozing with the CSI's thick Texas accent.

"Alright then. Greg, come help Nick clear the table and don't roll your eyes at me young man," Irene said when she saw him do just that, "You know perfectly well that you are expected to help."

Greg cast his eyes over to Olaf.

"Papa…"

"Can't help getting you out of it." Irene informed him.

"Nana…"

"Also won't be helping you."

"Dad…"

"Gregory Hojem Sanders!"

Irene was standing by the counter. Her hands were on her hips and a scowl graced her face.

Greg slowly got up from the table and gathered several of the bowls along with his plate and brought them over to the counter. Greta and Olaf started to put the leftovers away in the refrigerator while Michael took the dishes over to the sink and began to wash them off before putting them in the dishwasher. Irene began to wipe the table off.

"Alright," Irene said, "Greg if you would get a fresh pot of coffee going, we can go into the family room and have our desert. This way Nick." and she motioned him to follow her.

"Mama, Papa, will you get the dessert ready?"

"Yes dear," Olaf said.

Irene and Michael led Nick out of the kitchen and back into the hall.

-Important Note-

Please take the time to let me know how I'm doing. Your reviews mean a lot to me. I have been asked by many of my readers how far I will take this story. I will send the boys off to the reunion and along the course of their two week stay in San Francisco, they will have several ups and downs. Another question I've been asked is if I will do a sequel and have Nick come out to his parents. First, I will do a sequel and second, a future chapter for this story will eventually lead into a one-shot story that will take place after Nick is rescued from being buried. Then that story will lead into the sequel. I also have several other ideas I'm working on so don't give up on me.


	8. Author's message

An Update Message

Not a new chapter. Sorry.

I just thought I would let all of you know that I have not given up on this story. I have finished the Eight Chapter and I have submitted it to my Beta. Along with that, I have also sent her a One-shot as well. So I hope you can wait just a little bit longer. My great, Beta HappyHarper13, also edits other author's work as well as mine and I cannot expect her to ignore her other obligations to slowly focus solely on my work alone. I know she hates to make me wait and I have to make you all wait.

And now, I will speak from my Soap Box,

I am done with watching CSI because it has gone to Hell in a hand basket. It is no longer the show it once was. For me, CSI stopped being good at the end of its Sixth Season. But even then, I could see that the show as losing its shine about the middle of that's season. Changes were made to the story lines and characters. Many of the directions the "Powers That Be" took the show were what I think added to the drastic changes.

But it is what has occurred in the last two seasons on CSI that have officially turned me off from the show. I will not even mention what has happened because I still get mad at what "Powers That Be" allowed to happen. I think it is completely stupid that after tonight, the only two original cast-members will be Catherine and Nick. From now on, I will only watch episodes from Seasons One - Six. And if I buy any of the DVDS, they only will be those seasons. My un-official ending to CSI is the Sixth Season.

Due to this, I have concluded that all my stories will canon up till the end of the Sixth Season. From then on, it will be Au.

Thank you.

I hope to have my work back soon. Just hang in there.

GrandMoffAmbrius


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of CSI. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

Warning: Sex. (You knew it was coming, no pun intended.)

A/N: Thanks again to my wonderful beta, happyharper13. Nick will be speaking Spanish and Greg will be speaking Norwegian at a particular point in this chapter. For

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight, Sweet Dessert.

Nick was led into the family room by Michael and Irene while Greg and his grandparents remained in the kitchen getting the desert ready.

"Have a seat Nick," Irene said as she sat down in a winged back chair

Nick went over and took a seat on the large couch.

The family room was decorated differently than the living room. While the front living room was more for receiving company, from what Nick could tell, the family room had more of a relaxed feeling to it. On one side of the room, was a large entertainment center that included a large screen TV, a combination VHS-DVD player, and a CD player. There was a large collection of movies in a case next to the entertainment center. Several large recliners sat near the TV along with chairs placed around a coffee table in the middle of the room. In one corner was a jukebox player. A large curio displayed an impressive collection of Russian nesting dolls. Along the backside of the room, there was a small bar counter with three stools. Behind the counter, there was an excellent drink selection. Several pictures were hanging on the wall. Nick saw that most of them were of Greg at various stages of his life.

"So Nick," Michael said as he went over to the bar, "While we have a few minutes alone, let's talk about you and Greg." He poured himself a Scotch and walked over to the twin winged-back chair next to his wife.

'_Oh no. Here it comes,' _Nick frantically thought.

Irene saw the panicked look on Nick's face as her husband spoke and she wanted to relax his nerves.

"You can relax, dear. It's nothing like that. You already know that we approve of you and Greg and that we have nothing against you dear."

"You might call this the typical talk parents have with their child's suitors." Michael took a drink of his Scotch and sat the glass on the large coffee table.

"Greg is our pride and joy. We know you're both adults and you know right from wrong, but a parent…a parent has a hard time thinking of their child as a sexual being."

Nick could not believe that he was hearing this discussion from Greg's parents. The fact that Irene had just referred to his and Greg's sex life threw him for a loop.

"We just want to make sure you're being smart and safe is all." Michael added.

Before he could address the parent's comments, Nick took in a deep breath.

"I know you have worries and I want you both to know that Greg and I both are aware of what could happen. We both go and get regular checkups and we both are completely healthy as of today. And I want you to know that ninety-eight percent of the time, Greg and I take all necessary precautions and are safe."

Irene wanted to ask him more what he meant by ninety-eight percent of the time but a look from her husband told her not to push the matter any further for the moment.

"Dessert Time!!" Greg sang out as he came through the door carrying a tray with six cups and a pot of coffee. He stopped when he saw the look on Nick's face and the ones on his parent's faces.

"What's been going on?" He sat the tray down and took a seat by the Texan.

"Just talking, dear," Irene said as she took a cup of coffee.

"About what exactly?"

Before anything could be said, Olaf and Greta walked in. Greta was carrying four bowls of ice cream while Olaf carried the remaining two and a bottle of chocolate syrup and a can of whipped cream.

"Here you go, Nicholas. I hope you enjoy homemade ice cream," Greta said as she brought the tray over to him.

"Thank you Greta," Nick said as he took a bowl.

Greta served everyone else before she sat down on a small love seat. Olaf passed around the bottle of chocolate and sat next to his wife. She took the can of whipped cream from him and passed it off after she helped herself.

"I hope you didn't go through too much trouble just because of me," Nick said.

"Oh please, Nicholas. There's no trouble when an old man decides to get out his old-fashioned hand crank ice cream maker he brought all the way from Norway and make a delightful dessert to share with the people he cares about."

"You're not an old man Papa," Irene informed her father.

Nick watched as Greg over poured the chocolate syrup over his ice cream. The Texan smiled. At heart, Greg was as innocent as a child.

"Wont you have toppings, Nick?" Michael asked when he saw Nick had started to eat his ice cream plain.

Nick's boyfriend answered for him. "Oh, Nicky doesn't eat chocolate or anything else with sugar in it. He makes sure to eat only good healthy foods."

Nick decided to chime in.

"Well, when you grow up on a working ranch, you don't have a chance to eat much junk food. Then, there were all the sports team I was on growing up."

"What sports did you play?" Olaf inquired.

"I was on the football team all four years of high school and the baseball team for my junior and senior years."

"That's very impressive, Nick," Michael replied.

"And you still work hard to keep in shape?" Irene asked.

"Oh, Nicky here goes to the gym and works out almost every single day he has off. He works out for almost four hours. I'm sure he's on a first name basis with the staff." Greg informed his family.

"He is concerned with his health then," Greta said, "that's a good thing to be."

"True, but if one is not careful, cancers such as those can over take one's life." Olaf said as he added an over-dose of whipped cream.

"But the results are well worth it," Greta informed him as she cast her eye's over Nick's physique. Nick squirmed a bit. "I'm sure our Gregory has no objections to the final results." She took a drink of her coffee and smiled at the blushing CSI and her wide-eyed grandson.

"This is really good. I mean _really_ good." Nick said after a few tastes of the ice cream.

"Elbow grease is the best ingredient there is," Olaf said with a smile.

"Better elbow grease than a hard day's sweat as my dad would say," Nick said. The comment made everyone laugh.

They continued to make conversation for a while as they had their dessert and coffee. Nick helped Greg pick up the dishes and take them back to the kitchen. Against Irene's protest, Nick helped Greg with the dishes.

----------

"I think we can safely say they like me," Nick informed his boyfriend as he wiped a cup Greg handed him.

"Well duh! The moment you changed into your charming but modest handsome Texan with the alluring accent mode, you had them."

Greg handed Nick another cup. They continued the act in silence for a couple of minutes before Nick spoke up again.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Greg asked.

"For not understanding what you were trying to ask me that night. I knew something had been bothering you for a while, but I didn't think anything of it at the time. When you asked me about reunions I just didn't think about connecting the question to how you were being bothered by something. To be honest, I just thought it was just one of your random questions that I love to hear. When you said that the question had come up in a conversation between you and Wendy, I took it at face value. Some CSI I am. I'm supposed to be able to see the evidence that is over looked, but I just didn't take the time to do the same with you."

"You are a great CSI," Greg honestly told his boyfriend as he took his hands out of the dish-water and dried them with a towel, "You were tired and ready to go to sleep that night. _I'm _the one who decided to ask you a question hidden in a question. Instead of just coming straight out and asking you if you wanted to come to my reunion and meet my family, I hid the truth from you, and most likely I put you through Hell when you found me gone."

Nick wrapped his arms around Greg's shoulders.

"We're a perfect match."

Greg's face broke out into a thousand-volt smile at Nick's statement.

"Yes we are."

Looking at the most adorable face in the world, Nick saw a smudge of chocolate at the corner of the mouth.

"You have a little chocolate on your face."

"Hva skal du gjøre med det cowboy?" _What are you going to do about it cowboy?_

"Esto." _This_

Nick leaned in and took Greg's mouth into his. Greg could feel Nick's tongue wipe away the chocolate and enter his mouth. The remaining dishes were ignored as Nick's arms moved down to Greg's waist. Greg did nothing to stop Nick from lifting him up and setting him on the counter. They leaned into the kiss until their fore heads met. Their hands started to feel each other's backs. Soon, they were caught up in the thrill of touching and tasting one another.

They continued until their attention was caught by someone standing behind them.

"Hem –hem."

They stopped and turned to see Nana Greta standing in the doorway with her hands gently clasped in front of her.

"In my day, we finished washing the dishes before we started to make out like rabbits with our boyfriends."

She smiled at the shell-shocked expressions on their faces.

"Oh, wipe those looks of your faces," she said as she left the kitchen, "I've seen worse things than my grandson getting down and dirty with his boyfriend in the kitchen. _I've_ been to New Orleans during Mardi Gras."

They continued to stare at the spot where Greta had been for a few more moments before returning to the dishes.

When they finished with the dishes, the two returned to the family room, where they spent the rest of the evening. Nick was surprised when Michael turned the TV on and everyone on the screen was talking in Norwegian. Irene told Nick that they got the TV channels from Norway for her parents. Olaf said he loved to keep up with what was going on back in the "old country." After they had watched the local evening news, everyone began to trickle off to bed.

----------

After the boys returned to Greg's room, the tech went into the bathroom for a shower leaving the Texan sitting on the bed. Nick heard the water running in the shower and a thought came to mind. Stripping off his clothes, Nick silently entered the bathroom and closed the door. Steam from the hot water had fogged up the glass of the shower door. He made his way over to the shower and pulled back the sliding door and to get in. Greg was standing under the falling water and letting the water cascade over on his slim body, as if he was totally oblivious to the person behind him.

Greg felt a presence behind and was surprised when he felt strong arms encircle his waist and a kiss at the base of his neck.

"Mmm. What are you doing in here? My extremely jealous boyfriend is right outside Andy."

"Andy?!"

"Can't even take a joke," Greg muttered as he turned around and wrapped his arms around the CSI's neck, "so what exactly are you doing in here, Nicky?"

"Can't a guy join his boyfriend in the shower to help him scrub his back and wash his hair?"

"Well, I could use a use another loofa. Here," Greg reached over to the shower caddy and got out a bottle of peach strawberry and lavender body wash, "I think you know the drill."

Nick took the bottle and poured the liquid soap into his hands and started to rub his hands over the surface of Greg's skin' First, Nick gently went over the tech's smooth chest. Strong hands roamed over the light tan skin, which rarely got a chance to tan, and nipples. His boyfriend's dark pink nipples were a contrast to his skin. Greg's skin color was a result of his Norwegian genes and from living under the bright Californian sun. After a few moments of spreading the suds across Greg's chest, Nick moved down to the torso. Greg's muscles may not have been as developed and pronounced like Nick's but that was what the CSI loved about it. Moving back up, Nick did both arms and gave Greg a kiss by his left ear.

"Turn around baby."

Greg did as he was instructed. Nick reached for the soft sponge resting on the shelf. After he soaped it up, Nick started the task of wiping down Greg's back. The touch of the sponge was light and made with great care as it made contact with the skin. At times, Greg was amazed at how gentle and delicate Nick could be with his hands. Nick kneeled down to wash Greg's long legs and his smooth butt cheeks until he was done.

"Ok. Your turn," and Greg took the sponge from Nick's hand and re-soaped it.

Greg started to wash Nick's body in the same loving and gentle manner as Nick had done to him. The task of wiping the Texan's skin was a hard thing for Greg to focus on. The sight of the wet golden-tan skin made Greg's mouth water. He saw the water flow off the curves of Nick's defined biceps and abs and Greg had to fight the desire to run his tongue over them. As Greg finished, Nick reached for the shampoo and began to work it into Greg's hair. The DNA tech did the same for the CSI and after a few minutes, they were rinsing their hair.

"All clean," Greg said in his innocent child voice.

"Then let's get you out of here and into a warm bed."

Nick turned off the water and slid the door open. They stepped on and Greg picked up the towel that was hanging on the wall rack. After they had dried each other off, Nick grabbed a hold of Greg and placed a long hot kiss on his lips.

"Looking to pick up where we left off in the kitchen, Mr. Stokes?" Greg questioned when Nick released the hold.

"Well, of course, Mr. Sanders," Nick answered. He led his boyfriend back into the bedroom without releasing his hold on the smaller man. "And I also want to finish what we never started _that_ night."

They got over to the bed and fall down on the covers. Greg was on his back while Nick laid on top of him and ran his fingers through the still damp hair. "What do you mean?"

"Well the last time _I_ took a shower and asked you to join me, you said no because it would lead to a certain acts, so _I_ decided to be the instigator this time and ignore any complaints you may have."

"I love it when you take control," and Greg said before placing a heavy kiss on Nick's lips.

Nick returned the kiss in full force. He brought up his hands and took Greg's head in his hands. Greg allowed Nick's tongue to take control of his mouth as he moved his hands up Nick's slick back. The strong hands loosed their grip on the tech's head and traveled down to his shoulders, continuing down until they met again at the waist. Greg felt those same hands move up his scarred back with care. The feel of the delicate touch of the fingers over the scars sent shivers up his spine. Nick's mouth slowly migrated from Greg's mouth down to the slim neck. Small light pecks were left all over the skin. A moan escaped from the tech's mouth.

"Oh, Nicky."

Both men felt themselves become hard as a result of the overwhelming sensation of the passionate kissing.

"Greg, I'm…"

Nick didn't get a chance to finish. He felt Greg push him off and onto his back. Greg straddled the CSI and looked down at him with an evil grin. When he saw the look on Greg's face, Nick had a feeling he knew what was going to happen to him.

Greg's hands moved up the Texan's strong, well muscled torso. They traveled to the broad chest. Nick let out a small moan as Greg began to gently pinch each nipple. He could feel his blood rushing down to his groin. His fingers had now begun to lace themselves in the matted hair of the tech and they started to pull on it. Letting go, Greg began to sensually move his fingers over Nick's skin as he leaned into another kiss. Soon that kiss began to travel from the mouth along the jaw line down the neck and torso towards Nick's enlarged manhood. When Nick felt the moist lips surround the tip and slowly take in his entire erection, Nick could not control his reaction.

"God G."

Greg slowly let Nick's cock slip out of his mouth.

"You like?"

All Nick could do is whimper. Greg again took the large length and began to leisurely suck on it. Nick's breathing increased as Greg's tongue lapped all around at Nick's erection. He started to grasp at the blankets beneath him while Greg gradually increased the pace. As Greg continued, the tech reached down to stroke his own erection. Taking it in his right hand, Greg started to slowly caress himself. Sweat began to collect on their foreheads and bodies. Nick arched his back when he felt the tongue pass over the head.

"Please Greg, I need…Greg I…oh…need…"

"What do you want, Nicky?"

"I want to be inside of you G."

Greg gave Nick one last long suck and let Nick's saliva coated erection slip out of his mouth. The two rolled over and traded positions on the bed and Greg found himself looking up at his sweaty sexy boyfriend. Nick looked down at the man before him. Greg parted his legs to allow Nick entrance. The sight of the slim body ready to take him in made Nick drool. Nick positioned himself between Greg's opened legs. Greg pulled his knees closer to his chest and Nick reached down to take a hold of his own erection. Gently, Nick eased his still-slick erection into Greg. The young tech let out a soft moan which caused the older CSI to groan in response as he began his first thrust deep into Greg.

"Fuck…Nicky…fuck me."

Knowing what Greg wanted, Nick began to slowly withdraw from Greg but suddenly thrust again. The sensation mad Greg shudder. The younger man wrapped his arms around Nick's waist and pulled the Texan closer as Nick made another deep thrust.

"You want more?" Nick grunted.

"Yes… God Nicky….Yes!" Greg practically cried.

Nick adjusted his angle on his last withdrawal and on his next thrust, Greg threw his head back and cried out. Nick smiled, knowing he had hit Greg's prostate again. Nick began to increase his pace and his movements became faster and harder. Greg felt himself become lightheaded. His head hung back. The pleasure was beyond anything he had felt before. Letting go of his hold, Greg moved his hands down to his throbbing cock. Taking it in his hands, Greg began to pump it. Greg felt his skin begin to tingle. A familiar tightness overcame him. He knew he was coming close to cumming.

"That's it baby….fuck me…harder…harder, Nicky."

Nick gave Greg everything he had. He could feel his sweat rolling down his head and back. The feel of Greg's erection pressed up against his stomach set Nick's nerves on fire. He also felt a tightness overcome his body.

"God G… I'm close…oh….so fucking close!"

"Yes…Nicky…Yesss…I want to…to feel you…cum…ohhhh…cum in me!"

Their foreheads were touching each other. They both breathed was short and fast.

"Yes…yessss…that's it…fuck me cowboy! FUCK ME!"

At that moment, Nick shuddered as he felt himself cum. He felt Greg's body clamp down on his cock. Greg arched his back at the sensation. To him, it felt as if his entire inside was coated by Nick's hot cum. His body went into spasms. Greg continued to stroke his cock until one final stroke sent him over the edge.

"Ah!!"

Greg screamed his lover's name as he released his seed all over Nick's chest. The familiarity of his boyfriend's hot seed on his body made Nick revel in the pleasure he had performed for Greg. Greg moved his hips and Nick gently eased himself out of Greg. Nick flopped down onto Greg, causing the hot sticky cum to become smeared across their chests. They laid there for a few moments while their breathing slowed. Greg placed a kiss on Nick's forehead. He could taste Nick's salty sweat on his tongue. Nick placed his head in the nook of Greg's neck and placed a small kiss on the skin.

"That…that was so…"

"Hot," Greg finished for him.

"Yeah. When was the last time we had sex like that G?"

"I don't know. When _was _the last time we _had _sex?"

Nick thought. "I can't remember."

Greg smiled. For a few more seconds, no one said anything.

"And we were all nice and clean before and now we're all sticky," Greg whined.

"Here," Nick got up off of Greg and walked to the bathroom. He got a wet washcloth and returned to the bed. Nick wiped Greg first and then himself. After he was done, Nick threw the washcloth back into the bathroom.

"Two Points," Greg said when the cloth landed on the bathroom floor. Nick smiled. Greg had already moved underneath the covers and pulled the top comforter up for Nick on the left side of the bed. The Texan climbed into the bed and moved over to Greg who pulled up the covers when both bodies were next to each other. Greg wrapped his arms around Nick and leaned back into the large pillows, breathing in the scent of his lover.

"Do you think anybody heard us?" Nick asked.

"I'm sure the entire neighborhood heard us." Greg chuckled.

"I'm serious, G, do you think your parents or grandparents heard all of that?"

Greg turned his head and looked into Nick's eyes. "I'm sure no one heard us. Nana and Papa Olaf could sleep through D-Day. And my parents are heavy sleepers anyway. We could have had sex in their room, while screaming at the top of our lungs, and they still wouldn't have heard us."

"But I think I heard…"

"Nicky, look, even with the volume turned all the way up, my Marilyn Manson CDs would have no effect on my parent's sleeping habits. Ok?"

"Ok. I guess the fact that I just had mind blowing sex with my boyfriend in his childhood room in the same house as his parents and grandparents just freaked me out a little."

Greg leaned in and gave Nick a kiss. Nick reached over and turned off the light.

"Goodnight Greg. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Nicky. Love you."

"Love you too."

It only took a few minutes for them to fall asleep.

Elsewhere in the house…

"I think tomorrow I'll go and get us some good earplugs," Michael Sanders informed his wife.

"That's a good idea," Irene replied.

Both Sanders spouses were lying in their beds, looking up into the darkness, thinking about what they had heard only minutes before.

"Well, at least we know _that _part of their relationship is doing Ok.

"That seems to be the case," Irene said as she rolled over on her side "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight dear," Michael said as he rolled over and pressed himself up against his wife's back. A though came to his mind.

"Do we _say _anything thing to them in the morning?"

"Let's just wait until the morning dear,"

- Author's Note-

This was the very first sex scene I have _ever_ written. If you have _any_ suggestions that would help me in writing these types of scenes, I would greatly appreciate it. This is also the longest chapter I have written. After I was done writing, I had finished ten pages. Some had told me that they thought the last chapter went by a little too fast. For this chapter, I would definitely love it if you leave me your reviews and thoughts. I hope you thought the ending was funny. I always intended to end the chapter with Greg's parents and their reactions to the sounds of the boy's love making session.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of CSI. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

A/N: Thanks again to my wonderful beat, happyharper13. And to Marifw, who has generously offered to help me with my Norwegian. In this chapter, Nick will learn a little about Greg's past and the meaning of Papa Olaf's nickname for Greg.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine, Out and About Town.

"Wake up! It's morning. Time to get out of bed, you lazy child. You sleep too much anyway!"

That was the sound that awoke Nick at eight-fifteen in the morning. He was laying on his back with Greg on top of him.

"Wake up!" the clock repeated, "It's morning. Time to get out of bed, you lazy child. You sleep too much anyway!"

"Turn it off," Greg mumbled in his sleep, "I wanna sleep.

Nick scrunched his face as his hand fumbled around for the source of the annoying sound. After a couple of seconds, he was able to locate the alarm clock on the night stand.

"Wake up! It's morning. Time to…" Nick managed to hit the off-button.

"Better," Greg said.

Blinking his eyes several times so that they adjusted to the sunlight, Nick slowly started to get up. He rolled over on his side and Greg was still clutching onto him. Nick loved this. Waking up with the tech wrapped around him was the best part of the morning.

"Come on, Sunshine. Time to wake up."

"Mmm," came Greg's answer.

"G," Nick said slowly.

"Wanna sleep." Greg buried his face into Nick's naked torso. "Sleep good."

A knock at the door prevented Nick from replying.

"Time to wake-up, boys," Irene called out. "Breakfast is almost ready. Your Nana is making your favorite, Greg."

Greg's eyes snapped open at his mother's comment, and Nick was surprised as the younger man practically jumped out of bed.

"Be there in a moment Mom"

"Okay boys." They heard her walk away.

Nick smiled at the sight before him. Greg was jumping up and down with the energy of a small child and still naked.

"Come on Nicky. Breakfast is ready."

"A moment ago, all you wanted to do was sleep." Nick pulled back the covers and sat on the edge of the mattress.

"That was before I knew what we were having. Come on," Greg was halfway across the room before he stopped. "You were going to let me do that, weren't you?" he asked as he turned to face the Texan.

"Like I haven't seen you eat a bowl of Fruit Loops naked before."

"But we're not having Fruit Loops, Nicky. We're having pancakes and sausage!"

The sheer energy and joy in Greg's voice made the older man smile. Getting up from the bed, the naked CSI went over to the naked lab tech and wrapped his arms around the slim waist. Nick brought his boyfriend into a kiss. Greg smiled as his lips made contact with Nick's. After they allowed their tongues to visit with one another and explore each other's mouths, they broke apart.

"How about we get dressed first? While I'm sure your family wouldn't be phased by seeing you naked, I on the other hand, would prefer it if your grandmother did not see me nude.

"Why?"

"She keeps looking at me like she's a cougar. I'm a little worried that she might jump me when nobody is looking. When I first got here, she said I had a nice tight butt."

"She did?"

"Yeah."

Greg laughed. "Well you do," he said, and he let his hands slip down and gave the Texan's firm checks a gentle squeeze. "That's my Nana. From _whom_ do you think I get my sex drive? Don't tell me you actually thought it was _all_ Papa Olaf's fault she got pregnant with my Uncle Fredrick? _He _was the one who wanted to wait till they got married. According to him, Nana was, and still is a…"

"Don't," Nick interjected, "I prefer to think of your Nana and Papa like I think of my grandparents. Separate beds and separate bedrooms."

"Really?" Greg asked as Nick let go of him.

Yeah. But just my mom's parents," Nick said as he went over to his suitcase and pulled out his pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, "Grandpa Levi liked a firm mattress, and Grandma Marguerite liked hers soft."

"Weird," Greg responded as he too went over to his dresser and got himself a pair of tartan pajama bottoms. He walked over to his dressed boyfriend and reached for the A&M shirt that had been brought up by Irene.

"Ready?" Greg asked when he was finished dressing. Nick nodded and opened the door. Greg led Nick down the hall and stairs and back to the kitchen. The smell of cooking sausage met their noses.

When they entered the kitchen, Olaf and Michael were seated at the table. Both were reading the newspaper and greeted the boys. Greta was flipping pancakes on the griddle, and Irene was piling link sausages onto a plate. Irene and Michael were already dressed while Olaf and Greta were still in their robes. The table was already set and had a pot of coffee and a pitcher of orange juice sitting there, along with bottle of Log Cabin Maple Syrup.

"Take a seat, boys," Irene instructed as she placed the platter of sausage down. She was followed by her mother with the large pile of pancakes. Once everyone was situated, everyone helped themselves to breakfast.

"So, you both have two weeks off together. What do have planed between now and your reunion, Greg?" Michael asked after a few minutes of making small talk and eating.

"Well, I have to call my friend Wendy sometime today like I promised her. For today, I was going to see a few of my friends and hang out with them." Greg was already helping himself to his fourth helping of pancakes when he turned to Nick, "Do you want to come along?"

"You mean you are questioning whether or not to show off your handsome boyfriends to your closet friends?" Nick mockingly asked.

"I know you hate it when you have women drooling at the mere sight of you. I was just trying to be nice."

Nick rolled his eyes while Greg's family chuckled to themselves. "I would love to meet your friends, Greg."

Greg smiled. "Okay then."

"So, Nick, this your first trip to San Francisco then?" Iren asked as they started to clear the table.

"Yes it is."

"Well then, since you're going to be here for a couple of days, we must make sure to treat you to all the sights."

"My daughter is right, Nicholas," Olaf said, "You must see the sights."

"Well, I have the same number of days off as Greg so I'm sure I'll be able to get around," Nick replied.

"Good. This Saturday night, you'll be coming with us to Chandell's," Greta said.

Greg started to giggle at his Nana's statement. Nick was puzzled.

"What's Chandell's?"

"It's one of my grandparents' favorite places to have fun."

"Oh. I'm sure that would be fun." Greg decided not to tell Nick what type of place Chandell's was exactly. He wanted to see to see the look on Nick's face.

Before anybody could say anything, they heard a scratching sound coming from the other side of the sliding door. Olaf went over to the door and slid the door back away.

Greg's face lit up as a large black dog made its way into the kitchen.

"Nótt! Hey, boy." Greg got up from his seat and crutched down to hug the dog. "Nicky, this is Nótt."

Nick saw the dog was staring at him, trying to figure out who the stranger was. Having been around dogs his entire childhood, Nick knew what he had to do. Getting up from his seat, Nick made eye-contact with Nótt and calmly held out his hand for the dog to sniff, which Nótt did before licking it.

"That means he like you," Greg said. Nick got down on his knee to rub Nótt's head but instead felt the dog's tongue make contact with his face.

"He's a beauty. What breed is he?" Nick questioned Greg.

"A Purebred Norwegian Elkhound, the national dog of Norway." Greg turned back toward the dog. "Alright, boy, off you go" The large dog took off down the hall after giving his master a wet lick.

"Well, I need to get to school," Michael said, "I'll see you all later." He gave his wife a kiss on the check and smiled at everyone else before he walked out of the kitchen towards the front door. A second later, they heard the door open and then close again.

"I'm going to get going too," Irene stated, "We have all those new mentors to get assigned. Have a nice day, you two." She kissed each one of the boys on the check and did the same to her parents. Then she too was out the door.

"I'm going to watch The View." And with that, Greta left with a fresh cup of tea.

"So my macaroni pingvin, how did you sleep last night?" Olaf asked his grandson.

"Fine, Papa."

"And you, Nicholas?"

"Fine sir. Just fine," Nick answered. He could see a twinkle in the grandfather's blue eyes that made Nick slightly nervous, "Basically feel asleep the moment my head hit the pillow." He paused. "I think I'll go take shower," the Texan stated.

I thought you took one last night Nicholas," Olaf said knowingly. Nick began to worry. Did Olaf hear them last night?

"No, that was Greg. Like I said, asleep the moment I touched that pillow."

"Alright then. Off you go. Pingvin, I would like to talk to you." And with that, Nick fled the kitchen in the most discreet manner possible.

Greg went over to the coffee maker to get himself a fresh cup before he faced his grandfather.

"Did you have a nice walk this morning, Papa?"

"Oh yes," Olaf answered. "You should have joined me, but, then, I don't know if I could have woken you up this morning. How you were able to sleep last night is beyond me."

Greg took a drink of coffee to steady his nerves. "What do you mean, Papa Olaf?"

The grandfather smiled.

"Foreldrene dine hadde visst litt problemer med å sovne i går. Kattene til Arcane, Churchill og Mozart, jamret noe veldig. Jeg var på vei ned hit for å hente meg et glass vann og jeg hørte de to holdt på for full halsh. Foreldrene dine tenkte at de skulle si noe til Arcane i morges, men jeg sa at jeg kunne gjøre det for dem siden de måtte dra på jobb."

Greg's face paled at his Papa's statement.

"Og forresten," Olaf said as he walked over to his grandson, holding a Walgreens bag, "jeg tok meg den friheten å kjøpe inn noen ting jeg regner med du og Nickolas har glemt igjen hjemme."

Greg took the bag. "Thank you." he said in a slight uneasy voice. After receiving a pat on the shoulder from his grandfather, Olaf watched as his youngest grandchild left the kitchen clutching a cup of coffee in one hand and the bag in the other.

----------

Nick was stepping out of the shower as Greg entered his bedroom. He called out to Greg that he would be out in a few minutes as he started to dry himself off. For the first time, Nick got a good look at the décor of the bathroom. The main color was a soft white, but the two accenting colors were black and orange. A few of the decorative towels featured a pair of penguins on them. Looking at the sink, Nick saw that the liquid soap dispenser, the soap bar holder, the toothbrush holder, and the small trash can on the floor were all part of the same penguin collection.

When Nick exited the bathroom, dressed in a pair of jeans that Greg had bought him and a green striped shirt, he found Greg was sitting on his bed, dressed in a red shirt with a flaming skull and shorts while he talked on his phone. A Walgreens bag was next to the younger man.

"…can't thank you enough, Wendy. So far he seems to be having a good time. Not that's it's any of your business, but yes. Hot. Alright, I'll talk to you later then. Bye." He turned to Nick to add, as he closed the phone, "Wendy says hi."

"Tell her 'hi' back for me next time. So, what did your grandpa want?" Nick asked as he sat down next to Greg and got his shoes on.

When Greg had related what his Papa Olaf had said, Nick's head shoot up. "What?!"

Greg smirked as he watched the CSI's eyes grow large. "Papa Olaf also gave me this," Greg added as he handed the bag over to Nick, "Every morning, he and Nana go for a walk, and he picked us up a few things."

Looking into the bag, Nick's face became pale with shock. Inside, were a large box of Trojan Ultra Ribbed condoms with spermicidal lubricant and a bottle of KY Sensual Silk Tingling Ultra Gel.

"Ho…how did he-"

"Know our brands?" Greg finished for his boyfriend. "Let's not get into that now. Come on. My friends are waiting for us."

The two were out the door and heading down the hall when Nick stopped by the door that Greg had told him was Olaf's and Greta's.

"Do you think we should say something, G?"

"If you want to, they're both downstairs--"

But then the sound of accordion music interrupted the younger man.

"Let's go, Nicky."

The panic in his voice made Nick's brow furrow.

"What's-"

"We need to go NOW!"

"G, why--"

"That's Myron Floren playing."

"So, my grandparents used to listen to him to him when he was on Lawrence Welk. Granted, I'm not a major fan of his but…"

"Nick, listen to me. When Myron Floren a-playing, don't go a-knocking."

Greg got the point across.

"Let's go."

The two made it down the stairs and out the door as fast as they could.

----------

In his car, Greg told Nick that he was meeting up with four of his best friends at their favorite hangout, called Ozzies'. The place was a cross between a pizza parlor and a video arcade that had a number of what people would call "old school" games. Once they entered, Greg brought Nick over to a corner booth where the four occupants seating there got up and engulfed the lab rat in hugs and friendly slaps on the back. Once the hugging subsided, Greg introduced Nick.

"Everyone, this is Nick Stokes. Nick, this is Joshua Carroll, Kevin Jay, Alan Barbeau and his wife Julie."

Joshua was tall and lanky. He had a rather large pointed nose, big ears and messy hair. To Nick, Joshua looked like Ichabod Crane. Kevin was about Nick's height and build. His hair was cut in a crew cut and his eyes were a piercing steel-blue. Alan was shorter than Greg and had a possible two extra pounds on him. He had glasses and short brown hair. His wife, had long blond hair and fair skin. Her features were soft and beautiful. It only took a few seconds for Nick to be brought into the group. After talking for almost twenty minutes, the boys got up to play the games while Julie and Nick stayed at the booth.

"I still can't believe Greg fell for someone like you, Nick," Julie said in an astounded tone as they watched Josh and Greg play Space Invaders. Kevin was standing behind the two as they played. Meanwhile Alan went over to get drinks.

"Why do you say that? Am I not cute enough for him?"

"Oh no, you're more than cute," she answered. "I don't know, I guess. When Greg first told us about you I was a little shocked. Maybe I saw him going for someone who was more like him, too energetic and not so…"

"Straight looking?" Nick finished for her.

"Yeah. I mean, from everything Greg has said, you're great, but the whole Texan jock part kind of threw us for a loop, to be honest. Especially the jock part."

"I can understand. I never thought I would meet someone like Greg. The few guys that I actually went out with were the stereotypical gay guys. But Greg was nothing like that. He was so full of energy. It was like he was living life to its fullest."

"Well I should say so," Alan interjected as he returned with the drinks, "After what happened to Greg at _that_ school, I would be a bit surprised by Greg's personality.

"What do you mean? What happened to Greg?"

"You mean you don't know?" Alan asked as he sat down, "I would have thought Greg--Ow!" Julie stomped on is foot to shut him up.

"Be quiet, Alan," Julie hissed to her husband.

"He has a right to know."

"Greg told us not to say anything."

Julie looked over to Nick, who had a drawn-out look of concern on his face.

"Julie, please. If something bad happened to Greg, I want to know."

Julie just looked at him for a moment before she finally nodded her head. "Alright." She reached for her soda and took a drink of it before she set her shoulders, took a deep breath and turned her head to look straight at her dear friend's boyfriend.

"As you may or may not know, we've been friends since the first day of kindergarten. All through elementary and middle school were tight. It was after we had finished the eighth grade that Greg found out he had been accepted to the Ratcliff Academy. He wasn't happy about that."

"Why not?" Nick questioned.

"Greg didn't want to go to some snotty private school." Alan said, "He was happy just going to a regular school with his friends. But it was more his mother's idea that he should be in a "better" learning environment. Of course, if his dad had been here at the time, Greg most likely would not have gone to that school."

"Where was his dad?"

"New York. He was teaching out there since he and Greg's mom got separated."

"Separated?"

"They had been separated for almost three and a half a years at the time. You really didn't know?"

Nick shook his head.

"Anyway," Julie said, "Greg eventually went to Ratcliff. And it was around that time that Greg came out to us. No big surprise. We were happy for him. But, as you can imagine, being gay was not an easy thing to live with when you were going to an exclusive private school. Granted this is San Francisco, but the majority of those students were from the polo and country club set. He had only one real friend while he was there, Alice Robertson. For the most part, Greg got through that school with Alice's help. But he was still something of a target, what with his taste in music and his excellent grades. The one person who really made Greg's life hell was a jock named Torstein Stewart. When Greg was about sixteen, he and Alice were walking and Torstein and his little group of pals jumped them."

Julie's voice had started to break before she stopped. Allen put his hand on her shoulder to steady her. After a few seconds, Julie began to speak again.

"He wasn't hurt too bad, just a sprained waist and a few bruises. Alice was being held by two of the goons. Luckily, a cop car was going by and the cops saw what was happening, but Torstein and his gang took off before they could get caught. But that was before Stewart…pulled out a knife and…pu…put it to Greg's neck and--," tears were now falling from her eyes, "--and asked him if he wanted to live."

She put her head in her hands and cried. Alan comforted her before he took over the story.

"Greg's dad came straight back after he was told what had happened. He and Greg's mom basically made up the moment he walked into Greg's hospital room. They decided to bring charges against the Torstein."

"Was Torstein charged with gay bashing or a hate crime?"

"I don't think they had the term gay bashing yet. As for a heat crime, he was charged with assault, but his family paid through their nose to keep the whole thing from going to court. I think Greg was happy about that. But since that attack took place on school grounds and Greg's parents threatened to sue the school, Torstein was expelled in the end. After a few weeks, Greg started to act more as he does now. Energetic and outgoing."

"He was so happy to have his family back together in the end," Julie said. "In fact, I believe it was a week later that he came out to his family."

"That's why we were surprised to find out you were a jock. After what had happened, we were sure he would want to avoid them completely. But we can see you're different, Nick." Alan sincerely told the CSI.

Nick just sat and took in everything he was told. Greg had been attacked and he could have been seriously hurt.

"I…I didn't know any of it."

"Nick, look, Greg tends to keep things that he feels might hurt people to himself. He has done it to his family, us, and most likely to you and your colleagues but he doesn't do it to hurt anyone. He doesn't want people to worry and make a fuss about him. Maybe once Alice gets here, she can talk some sense into him. He loves you, and you love him. Remember that."

She gave Nick a smile which he returned. The sound of the three boys returning caught their attention.

"I'm still the king of Space Invaders!" a triumphant Joshua called out.

"Yeah, well, let's see how you do at playing Halo. Then we'll see who's the king," Greg said as he sat down next to the Texan, who hugged and kissed him. "What's that for?"

"I can't show my boyfriend that I love him?"

"If you two can put the make-out session on hold for a while," Kevin interjected, "the pizza's here."

A waitress was coming over to their table with the pizzas they had ordered. The group gored themselves on pizza and Nick enjoyed hearing about Greg's exploits with his friends. For the rest of the day, Nick hung out with Greg and his friends. After Ozzie's, they went to their favorite park, and Joshua and Alan showed off their skateboarding skills and continued to talk to Nick about his relationship with Greg.

"So Nick," Kevin said, "you coming surfing with us?"

"I don't think so. I don't surf."

"Come on. It's easy once you get the hang of it. I'm sure Greg would love it if you came."

"I'll think about it," Nick said as Greg made his way over to them.

"It's about time we get going Nicky. It's almost supper time."

"Alright, G."

Everyone said their goodbyes and left the park.

----------

When they got back to Greg's, they found dinner was already on the table. Tonight they were having beef stroganoff.

After dinner, the family spent the evening in the family room. Greg's parents and grandparents enjoyed sharing stories Greg had hoped the Texan would never get the chance to hear, to Nick. Greg just sat and shook his head at the tales. Nick, on the other hand was enjoying himself.

"Oh come on, G. What kind of parents would they be if they didn't tell an embarrassing story or show off a picture or two?"

"Yeah but still, _grandparents_ aren't supposed to be the ones showing off pictures of you taking a bath." Greg poured himself a drink at the bar and gulped it down in one take.

Greta closed the photo she had placed between herself and Nick. "Now Musen, you know we do not mean to embarrass or hurt you in anyway."

Seeing that there was a sad look in her gentle eyes made Greg want to kick himself for his choice of words. "Jeg vet det Nana. Unnskyld." He gave her a kiss on her check and she in return patted him on the check.

"Det er greit min kjære lille mus. Til og med dine gamle besteforeldre kan  
bli litt ivrige når de snakker om sin kjære Gregory."

"Din Nana Greta har rett min makaroni pingvin," Olaf said with love, "Vi får  
varme følelser i hjertene våre når vi snakker om deg."

"Du forstår Greg," Irene said. "Vi fortsetter bare fordi vi er glade i  
deg."

"Don't worry Nick. They do this all the time." Michael said once he noticed the CSI's puzzled face when Greg and his family started talking to each other in Norwegian.

"It's not that. I can get the undertone of most of it. I'm just curious about the nickname Olaf calls Greg is all."

"I would be happy to Nicholas," Olaf said, "I call him my little _Eudyptes chrysolophus._

"Macaroni Penguin. Of course. Why didn't I see it? The hair was a dead giveaway."

"Yes. They've been Greg's favorite type of penguins since he was eight years old," Irene stated. "Since then, he has always had a thing for penguins."

"That explains the bathroom," Nick said.

"Especially the feathers of the Macaroni. Ever since then, we have been paying a fortune in hair care products. How did you know the scientific name for that breed Nick?" Michael asked.

"Nick is obsessed with the Animal Planet. He has seen just about every single bird documentary that's ever been aired," Greg informed everyone.

"I wouldn't say every single one, G. At one point, I had thought about becoming an ornithologist."

"But then if you did, you would never have meet me."

"Yes, Greg. Everything leads back to you."

"Well, it does" At Greg's proclamation, the room filled with laughter.

----------

"I'm glad you like my friends," Greg said as he laid in Nick's arms.

Both were snuggled under the blankets of Greg's bed. They had used both of the items that Papa Olaf had given Greg that morning. Now both men were basking in the afterglow of a sex session. This time around, they were careful of their volume.

"They're nice, G. I'm looking forward to meeting Alice."

"Oh. You know about her, do you?"

"Yeah. Julie told me about her. She was your only friend at Ratcliff?"

"She was the only one there who was into the same stuff as me. I don't know what would have happened to me if it wasn't for her."

Nick wanted to ask Greg about the attack, but decided that it would be best if it were to wait until tomorrow.

"Let's get some shut eye, Sunshine."

"What? No repeat performance?" Greg asked cockily.

"Like you said this morning Greg. Sleep good."

Greg smiled. "Alright."

"Love you, babe."

"You too."

After exchanging kisses, each snuggled into the other's warm embrace and drifted off to sleep.

-Translations and Author's note-

Thank you everyone for waiting patiently. This is the longest chapter I have written. Reviews, reviews. I love your reviews. Thanks for your feedback on my first sex scene. I'll do another one soon. Surprised at Julie's story about Greg? Well, there will be more about Greg's past. I have a number of concepts for future chapters. There will be a number of surprises in store for the boys. I have also created a c2 at FanFiction, Nick and Greg, True Love. Come and check it out.

--Translations--

"Your parents apparently had a little trouble falling asleep last night. Let's just say that the Arcane's cats, Churchill and Mozart, were not the only animals making a raucous last night. I was on my way down here to get myself a glass of water and I heard the two going at it at the top of their lungs. Your parents were thinking about saying something about it to the Arcanes this morning but I said I would do it for them instead since they had to leave for work."

"Oh by the way," Olaf said as he walked over to his grandson, holding a Walgreens bag, "I took the liberty of picking up a few things I figured you and Nicholas forgot to pack."

-----

"I know Nana. I'm sorry."

"It's alright my dear little mouse. Sometimes even your old nana and papa can get carried away when they are talking about their beloved Gregory."

"Your Nana Greta is correct my macaroni penguin," Olaf said with love. "Talking about you brings warm feelings to our hearts."

"You see Greg," Irene said. "We only go on because we love you."


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of CSI. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different. I also own nothing that has to do with characters that are owned by DC Comics. I wish though.

A/N: I'm happy to say that I have a new Beta Seshat3 . There are several references to some of the most perfect Greg moments from the show's earlier episodes back when he was in the lab where you all know he should have stayed. The title of this chapter is the name of the 18th track on the Batman Soundtrack by Danny Elfman. It is the waltz the Joker danced to with Vicky Vale in the belfry of Gotham Cathedral.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten, Waltz to the death.

Two days had passed since Julie told Nick about Greg's experiences at Ratcliff. Nick had tried to get Greg to talk to him about what had happened or ask about his childhood but Greg never elaborated on either subject. He would make a small comment and move onto a new subject. This made Nick wonder even more.

'_What else could Greg be keeping a secret from me?'_

Nick did not get much time to ponder this. During the past two days, most of his time was spent with Greg and his family. Yesterday, Michael invited the boys to come visit him at the Alliant International University, where he taught. The day before that, they went along with Irene to the mentoring program she helped with. In between that and spending time with Olaf and Greta, Greg took Nick on a tour of San Francisco. They went to number of places, the San Francisco Zoo, China Town, and one of Greg's favorite places, the Cartoon Art Museum.

Today, they were sitting in a small coffee house. Greg astounded the Texan by ordering coffee that was not his typical Blue Hawaiian, which was on the menu. After they both got their orders, Greg led the Texan to a table where a red haired woman was sitting. She got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around the young tech who returned the gesture while Nick looked on, curious as to who the stranger was. When they broke apart, Greg introduced Nick to his dearest friend, Alice Robertson.

Even though he was gay, Nick could still appreciate a beautiful woman when he saw one, and Alice was one of them. She had long red hair, dark seductive green eyes and an attractive slim curvaceous figure. Warrick would have been over the moon if he saw her. Nick offered her his hand but instead was brought into a hug. After letting go of him, Alice told Nick that she was very happy to meet him at last. When they all sat down together, they began to talk about different things. Nick learned that Alice was a botanist and lived in St. Louis. After a few minutes, Alice began telling Nick stories about her and Greg.

"Okay, I got another one for you," the attractive redhead said to Nick, "Halloween of 89; we decide to dress up as Vicky Vale and the Joker for a party. So my Batman obsessed brother is helping us get our costumes ready, when all of a sudden, Greg turns to me and seriously asks what Vicky Vale outfit he's supposed to wear."

"You're joking," Nick said looking from the redhead to Greg who was sitting on the other side of the table.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Greg asked in a perfect Jack Nicholson Joker impersonation.

Nick could not help himself as he started to laugh. He was soon joined by Greg and Alice.

"You should have seem him, Nick. He had the full Joker outfit. Make-up, hair, cane, and he wore a purple beret he found. He even wore a water-squirting flower that actually worked. He went on to win first place in the costume contest that night. And everybody agreed that he was perfect as the Joker that night."

Nick could understand what Alice meant. With his off the wall antics and un-predictable personality, Greg would make the perfect Joker.

"But enough of that. Tell me Nick, what's it like to work with his guy? Is he professional or a pain? "

"I'm a delight to work with," Greg said, "and I'm every bit professional. Tell her Nicky."

Nick gave his boyfriend a deadpan expression. "Like the time you were dancing all around the lab while wearing that showgirl headdress? Or when you were doing that fortune teller act with our results? Or better yet, how you were irritable to everybody in the entire lab after Grissom had used you for one of his little experiments? You mean that delightful and professional?"

Greg made an exaggerated face of offensiveness. "I merely try to bring laughter and joy into what can be a depressing place and suffocating place of business."

"That you do Sunshine," Nick said as he reached over and patted Greg's hand.

"Awww, how cute." Both looked back to Alice who had her head tilted to one side. "So, when's the date?"

Greg gave her a confused look. "Date? What date?"

"The wedding date silly?"

Nick watched as Greg's eyes suddenly expanded. "W…w…wedding date? There's no wedding date," he said in a shocked tone.

"Alright. The Civil Union ceremony date then. Or Commitment ceremony. Whatever you decide to call it. Are you going big or small? Is there possibility that I have to start making travel plans to Canada? You know I'm expecting an invitation right?" Alice was innocently excited at the prospect.

Greg went parlor white as he comprehended what his friend was saying. The younger man's jaw looked like it was about ready to become unhinged while his left eye began to twitch. Nick just sat there, stunned by the question.

"There is no date because we're nowhere near anything like that yet," Greg finally managed to say. "We're not even living together, let alone thinking about anything that big."

"You're not living together?" Alice asked as she gave Nick a flabbergasted look.

Nick looked like a fish out of water. His mouth was agape as he tried to formulate a response. Alice just continued to stare at the Texan, her arms crossed and a waiting look on her face.

Greg started to regain his normal composure when he decided to jump in on Nick's behalf.

"Alice, look. There might a couple of things that might be an inconvenience, but I'm happy with everything."

Alice looked into her best friend's eyes, as if trying to read his soul. Then, she turned her attention back to Nick. "And you?"

"I'm happy." Nick replied in slightly agitated tone.

"Okay, now if you two will excuse me," Greg said as he stood-up from the table, "I have to use the little boy's room. Please be nice," he directed to Alice.

Once Greg had left the table and was out of earshot, Alice turned her attention back to the Texan.

"Don't talk, just listen. You not living together is one thing, but the thing that troubles me the most is the fact that you have not told your parents about your relationship yet. And by the way, I know that because Greg told me. Yes, I know you're from Texas so I can understand why you might be afraid about telling your family," Alice leaned forward, her voice filled with concern as she spoke in a quick tone so as to finish what she had to say before Greg returned, "but that shouldn't matter. If your family loves you, really loves you, then they shouldn't care about something that is so insignificant like you sleep with. And if the worst should happen, you still have Greg and his family. On the subject of telling your colleagues, that's between the two of you of how and when. But, I would suggest sooner rather than later. Because there might come a time when either one of you would benefit from them having that knowledge and having their support."

"You're right," Nick said, "but how can I do anything like that when I find out that Greg's been keeping stuff from me? I had no idea about what happened to you and Greg at that school till two days ago. And I didn't hear it from Greg but from one of his friends."

Alice reached over for Nick's hand. "I know. Julie told me. My advice, ask him but don't let him try to avoid the subject."

Nick saw she was giving him an encouraging smile and he smiled back.

"Trying to steal my man from me Alice?"

Both looked up and saw Greg standing behind them with an amused look, "Because I hate to tell you, but you're lacking one small detail that I have. Well, not that small," he said giving Nick a smirk.

"You freak," Nick replied snidely.

Alice just smiled at the two as she took a sip of her coffee.

----------

"All right boy, go get it," Greg called out to Nótt as he threw the small plastic hamburger across the back yard.

"He sure does love that toy," Nick commented as they watched the dog franticly search the bushes for the squeak toy.

Greg smiled at Nick. When the younger man turned to see if Nótt had been successful in his quest, the older man came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Greg's waist, pulling him into the Texan's embrace.

Nick loved being this close to Greg. If he could, Nick would be perfectly content with just holding his boyfriend for the rest of his life. Yes, the sex was great, mind blowing actually, but, he would be willing to just being reduced to the joys that the simple touch of Greg's skin could bring to him. Molding the tech's body with his own, Nick felt a sense of pleasure that he knew was beyond the pleasure of sex. When he held onto Greg, the Level Three CSI was able to inhale the younger man's scent. The scent of lavender and vanilla with a dash of coffee beans. That was Greg.

Greg closed his eyes as he felt his body form to Nick's hold. He felt the Texan's chin nuzzle itself into the nook of his neck. A light kiss was placed on the skin. Nótt, who had found his beloved toy and dropped it at Greg's feet, had decided to lie down and wait for Greg to resume their game. But Greg had already decided that he was no longer in the mood to play with his pet.

"Let's go in."

----------

They had the house to themselves as Greg's parents and grandparents were still out. Nick and Greg lay together on the couch in the front living room while Nótt curled up on the rug in front of the fire place. Greg was laying with his head on Nick's chest, eyes half closed, while fingers made their way gently through his hair. Nick decided to once again try to get Greg to open up but to ease into it slowly. Looking up, he saw the old black and white photo over the fireplace and an idea came to him.

"So I take it that's Papa Olaf and Nana in that photo G?"

Greg lifted his head to look at the mentioned picture. "Yep. Papa Olaf said that was taken back in the Old Country."

"He looks a lot like you."

"That's what everyone says."

"What was it like growing-up with him?"

If the question seemed odd to him, Greg did not let it show. "He taught me all the fine points of jokes and pranks. Papa Olaf was also the one who got me into playing chess and started me on coin collecting. When I had to learn how to swim, he was the one who taught me. Papa was the one who was able to convince mom to let me join the boy scouts."

"Bet you looked real cute in your uniform."

"About the same as you in your little cowboy costume."

Nick groaned. Ever since Greg had found a picture of him when he was seven and dressed like a cowboy, Greg loved teasing him.

"So, what else were you like as a child?"

"Typical," Greg said in a rather quick response.

"Oh come on G. I need a little more than that."

Pushing himself out of Nick's embrace, Greg stood up and walked over to the fireplace turning to face Nick. "There's nothing else to say Nicky," Greg replied slightly irritable tone, "I don't know why you're pushing this all of a sudden."

"I'm sorry G. But when I ask a question, I like it when I get a response. So, when I try to get you to open up and talk to me about what it was like for you growing-up, I would like some form of response."

"So I don't talk about my past. Big deal. Nothing major happened Nicky."

"How about having a knife held up to your face and asked if you want to live? I would call that something major Greg!"

Greg's eyes widened at Nick's comment and he felt like he had received a punch to his stomach. He couldn't talk or even breathe for what seemed like hours. When he found his voice a few moments later, it was filled with shock, fear and dread.

"How did you find out about that?"

"Alan let it slip the other day. Then I persuaded Julie to tell me. Why didn't you tell me G? I had a right to know. You can't keep something as important as that from people."

Greg chuckled hollowly, "That's rich coming from you Mr. Straight-Lace Texan. So, when your parents called you three weeks ago, did you finally tell them that you were fucking a guy? Oh that's right; they didn't say anything because, as usually, you didn't tell them. You chickened out again."

"We've been through this Greg. You know I just can't tell out of the blue and tell them about us."

"I am so sick and tired of that crap Nick!"

Nick scowled. The topic of conversation was getting of course. He did not want to dance around the subject anymore."

"This isn't about me and my parents Greg! This is about you keeping things from me that you shouldn't be."

Neither one heard the sound of the car pulling up the driveway or the garage door opening then closing.

"Well I'm sorry Nick. But, how can tell you something like that when you can't face the truth about telling your parents?"

"So you're saying that the only way you would ever tell me about your past is if I go and tell my parents and possibly face them disowning me."

"If you truly love me then that wouldn't be an issue."

"My family is important to me Greg."

Greg's face became sour. His breathing became more harsh as he continued to glare at the Texan.

"Then what about me?"

Nick did not answer. This only caused Greg to come to a conclusion on his own. "I get it."

"No you don't G. Like I've told you, it's complicated."

"And I've told you, no it isn't."

"I'm sorry. But we all can't be over energetic hyperactive caffeine sex addicts with the attention span and attitude of a two year old who doesn't even give a second thought to other people's feelings!"

"At least I don't try to live up to the standards of some form of outdated and idiotic ideology that an entire state seems to adhere to."

The resentment and annoyance that had been swelling within Nick finally boiled over and exploded in a loud shout that seemed to cause the entire house to shake.

"Greg can't you just shut the fuck-up about things you know nothing about?!"

The second those words left his mouth, Nick knew he had made a major mistake.

"Greg, baby, please wait," Nick called out.

But Greg ignored the Texan's plea and stormed out of the living room to the front door.

Nick made it in the hall just in time to see the door slam shut.

'_How could you be so stupid Stokes?'_

He did not know how long he stood in that one spot. But he was aware that at some point, Nótt came-up to him and stared to lick his left hand in a comforting gesture. Nick slowly started to come out of his daze and placed his hand on the dog's head to give him a gentle rub. As he turned to go up the stairs to Greg's room to wait for him, he saw that he and Nott were not alone.

Irene, Michael, Olaf and Greta were all standing in the path to the kitchen. From the solemn looks on their faces, Nick knew that they had overheard the fight between him and Greg. Then, Irene spoke.

"It's time we had talk."

-Author's Note-

Please do not forget to review. This chapter was a little hard for me to write. The fight scene was especially hard. I could not seem to find the right words. So, this may not be my best work. But please let me know what you think. Lately, I've been experiencing computer issues which has made it hard for me to update. So until I figure some way to solve this issue, updates may take a while.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of CSI. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

A/N: Thanks to my Beta Seshat3. How she puts up with my horrid grammar is beyond me. There's a chance you may need a few Kleenexes on hand. There is going to be a lot of talking in this chapter. How I have presented the sacristans surrounding the subject of Irene's pregnancy are just for the purpose of my story. I am not a doctor. There is also a reference to a reference that Greg made in the episode _Gum Drops._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven, The Secret life of Greg Sanders.

Nick sat at the kitchen table with Michael and Greta at either side while Irene and Olaf were busy getting refreshments ready for everyone. Knowing that Greg's family had overheard the disastrous fight between him and their son, Nick had no idea how they were going to treat him. To his surprise, they offered comforting smiles and told him to follow them to kitchen. Greta and Michael guided him to a seat at the table as Irene and Olaf headed over to the cupboards.

No one said anything to him for what seemed like hours.

"Breathe dear," Greta told Nick, "it will help."

Nick took a large breath and slowly exhaled. He found that it did help him relax slightly.

"That's it dear. Just keep doing that. Everything will be fine."

"She's right Nick," Michael assured him, "We're not mad at you."

Nick gave him a puzzled look. "You're not?"

"Of course not Nicholas," Olaf said as he set down a tray of empty cups and passed the cups out to everyone at the table and then in front of the two empty seats, "you and Greg had a fight. True, it was loud and heated from what we heard but it was a fight none the less. It is what couples do. I had many arguments with my wife and in each case, we always made-up in the end."

What Olaf said made Nick think back to his parents and his own grandparents. He had withness a few seem fights between them and they always made up in the end. Granted when it came to his grandparents, that may have taken a while. His grandmother was as stubborn as her husband at times and it was a trait that they both passed down to his mother.

When he came out of his train of thought, Nick saw that Olaf was now sitting at the table next to his wife and Irene was coming over with a large tea pot. She poured everyone a cup then took a seat next to her husband.

No one spoke for a few moments as they sat and drank their tea. Nick felt a soothing feel spread through him after he placed his cup back on the table.

"I hope the tea helps," Irene directed to Nick, "it can be very helpful for dealing with stress."

"Yes it is. Thanks Irene."

"There's no need to thank me Nick. Now, why don't you tell us what happened between you and Greg. This morning you two seemed fine."

Looking around at the other adults at the table, Nick saw that each was wearing the same expression, concern and worry.

"I don't…I don't even know where to begin."

"Why don't you start at the beginning," Michael said.

Taking in a large breath and exhaling, Nick nodded. "Ok." And so Nick began to tell them everything. Beginning with everything that had happened back in Vegas and continuing into the events of his arrival in San Francisco. Nick told them what Greg's friends had revealed about Greg's past than shared what Alice had said to Nick in private just a few hours ago.

Nick told Greg's family everything. When he finally came to a stop, he took a drink of his tea. The lukewarm liquid helped in easing his body. His shoulders no longer felt as though they were under heavy pressure anymore and they became more relaxed. All the tension he had been feeling in the pit of his stomach was beginning smooth out. After a few seconds, Nick lifted his head to look at the four other adults around the table.

Greta said nothing. The response she made was a small sigh which was answered by a pat on her hand by her husband. Olaf and Greta seemed to appear ancient. Every line and wrinkle on their skin was more defined than before. Both of their eyes had the appearance of sadness but Nick could see a hint of humor to them. This was especially true of Olaf. Nick could also detect the small hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Michael had a glum look on his face. Nick could not help but notice that his hands were shaking. This was evident as he picked up his cup and tried to take a drink. Irene meanwhile, looked completely downtrodden. Her skin was shallow white and her eyes welled with tears, just waiting for any small action to allow them to finally flow. After taking a sip of her tea and setting down, she looked to her husband and parents who gave her a nod of their heads. This told Nick that the four of them had already discussed the possibility of this moment.

"Do you recall," she addressed Nick, "when you first arrived here, that you had me to thank for the way Greg never asks a question because of the possible answer?"

Nick nodded his head and Irene continued. "Well that and what you have experienced all started with me and Greg's childhood." Irene reached for her tea and took a long drink. When she placed her cup back on the table, she took a deep breath and faced Nick.

"Greg was born was born a few days ahead of my expected due date. I had been experiencing pain and so I went to the hospital. They discovered that Greg had not only gotten himself turned around but also that the umbilical cord had become wrapped around his neck and he could strangle himself. They told me that they needed to perform a c-section. After they had performed the operation, they found that Greg was not breathing on his own so they had to hook him up to a ventilator. They didn't know if Greg was to make it through the first twenty-four hours."

Irene had to stop to take another deep breath. It was plainly obvious to Nick that Irene was going to have trouble telling him all about Greg's past.

"You're doing fine dear," Michael said, "just take your time." He gave her an encouraging smile and Irene nodded slowly.

"Anyway, Greg got better and he began to breathe on his own within a few days. And I will tell you Nick, the fear that you might lose your child is an experience you never forget. But when I got to hold that beautiful baby in my arms for the first time, all that fear just disappeared."

It was at the end of that comment, that Nick once again saw that the same sad look that he had seen several times on Irene's face. Michael, Olaf and Greta wore bittersweet smiles as they remembered Greg as a little baby.

"A few days later," Irene began again, "I was going to be released and my doctor wanted to perform some tests to see how I was doing after everything that had happened. When he came into my room with the results that was when we were told that…" Irene began to shake and cry. Michael took his wife's hand and gently squeezed it in a sign of support and took over from Irene.

"The doctors told us that the shock and strain of the experience made the likely hood of us having another child extremely remote. Irene had a terrible time coming to terms with the news. She had told me that she wanted to have four kids. Two boys and two girls." A sad smile appeared on Michael's face as he finished the last sentence.

"And that was when the start of this entire mess began," Irene said when she regained her composure. "Since I couldn't have any more children, I was determined to allow nothing harm Greg. And so as he grew up, I started to become too over-protective of him. I'm sure he's told you all about that part of his childhood Nick."

Nick nodded thoughtfully "From what Greg has told me and the rest of our friends, you didn't want him to get hurt is all. You basically forbade him from playing sports and a lot of mothers do that."

"But I went too far with it," Irene continued, "I wouldn't even let him join a swim team. It took everything Michael had to convince me to allow Greg to join the boy scouts. Were you told about the circumstances about our separation?"

Nick shook his head. "No. Until Julie mentioned it, I had no idea that the two of you had been separated. And to be honest, Greg has never really talked about the two of you as much as he has of Olaf and Greta."

"I'll take over dear," Michael said when he saw that his wife's face showed no signs of shock or surprise.

"We separated after Greg had finished the fifth grade. Irene and I had been arguing for sometime over her…mollycoddling. Like she said, it took everything I had to get her to allow Greg to join the scouts. Anytime I tried to get Greg into any type of sport, she and I would…end up fighting over it. I felt that it was important for Greg to socialize and be active with other kids. Irene on the other hand, did not want Greg to be harmed. And over the years, the fights became bigger and bigger 'til finally, everything just fell apart."

Michael stopped and took a breath. He was now sitting with hunched shoulders and staring at his half empty tea cup. Irene had a trail of silent tears running from both eyes. Nick wanted to ask what caused their break-up but didn't know if he should.

Michael continued his voice low and his face miserable, "Greg came home and when he came into the living room, he walked in on us shouting at the top of our lungs at each other. I was yelling that Irene couldn't protect Greg from the real world for the rest of his life and that she needed to let him start experiencing life. And that included both the good and the bad. Irene was yelling back that Greg was her only child and that there was no way she was going to allow him to get harmed and if I couldn't accept that, than I should leave. I said that maybe I should." Michael sighed at the memory before continuing. "We finally saw Greg standing in the doorway with a truly petrified look on his face. Before one of us could say anything, Greg ran up the stars to his room."

Reaching up with his hand, Michael began to rub his tired looking eyes. Nick saw that he looked a lot like Grissom at that moment. His face had the same world-weary look Grissom's had when the man finally came to the ugly truth of particularly hard investigations.

"I had been offered a chance to teach at the NYU by a colleague of mine," Michael continued, "so I took the position and went to stay with my family there until I got a place of my own. Greg took our separation hard. I made it worse by never coming back to see him as much as I could have. I did come back when he turned thirteen. I took him out sailing. Taught him everything I knew about it. He enjoyed that day. After that, he would come out to New York and spend a mouth with me during his summers. When we were apart, we talked on the phone but I knew it wasn't the same to him."

"So it was your fight that caused Greg to not be confrontational with questions?" Nick asked.

"In a way yes," Michael said in his professional psychiatrist sounding tone. "Later, we found out that Greg had been asked by Alan if he would like to go with rock climbing with him and his father that weekend. When Greg heard us arguing over his safety, he made the assumption that if he didn't bring up anything confrontational involving himself, then he couldn't be blamed for any resulting negative outcomes. In this case it was Irene's feelings of regret for not having any other children and her fears of him being hurt or even dying."

Irene suddenly jumped up from the table and hurried out of the kitchen, Michael followed behind her.

Nick was left at the table with the silent grandparents. Not knowing if he should also get up and possibly go see about his boy friend, Olaf spoke softly.

"And now Nicholas, you can ask the question you have wanted to ask."

"I don't know what…"

"You would like to know if it is because of their separation that our grandson always speaks highly of us while hardly mentioning his parents at all." Greta said for Nick.

Nick was beginning to wonder if Greg's stories of his Nana being psychic were actually true because it seemed like Greta had indeed read his mind.

"Don't worry Nicholas, they know all about it." Olaf said.

"They do?" Nick asked in a puzzled tone.

"Oh yes," Olaf continued, "they are perfectly aware of Greg's constant acknowledgements of us in conversations. Haven't you wondered why he never mentioned his parents to you or I am guessing even your friends at work?"

"He does not do it to be cruel," Greta said as she poured herself a fresh cup of tea, "it was just an unintentional effect."

Nick's brow slightly furrowed. "Really?"

"Yes," Olaf answered him. "You see, when our daughter and Michael separated, we both inadvertently assumed the role of mother and father. Michael was out in New York teaching while Irene just buried herself in her mentoring work. So it was mostly up to Greta and I to raise Greg. Understand that Irene did raise her son but it seemed like the majority of it was done by us. It was during this time that I introduced him to the hobby of coin collecting to help him relax with everything that was going on with his parents. But even with our support and that of his friends, Greg still had trouble dealing with the separation."

"In a way," Greta said taking over from her husband, "Greg's attack was a blessing. When Michael was told what had happened, he rushed straight back here and Greg started to live again. And when he told us he was gay, we were so happy."

"You were?" Nick asked in a surprised tone.

"Of course we were. It meant that Greg was not ashamed of who he was and he did not have to burden himself with our possible reactions. And before you ask us, yes Irene was a bit shocked and a little sad at that time because she felt she would not become a Grandmother. But she knows perfectly well that there are ways for Greg to have children and a family of his own today."

Greta finished the last line with a knowing looking straight at Nick. The piercing look in her eyes made Nick squirm a little. When she started to speak again, she spoke in that all knowing grandmother voice that was filled with wisdom and true advice.

"Now that you know the truth Nicholas, the next thing that must be done is for you to go find Gregory and explain everything to him. You must tell him that fights like that are common in a relationship and are not something to be upset about. Then once you both get over this problem you will have the experience and knowledge that will be needed when the time comes to tell your parents and family. For no matter what, the time will come when you personally must face your own reflection within the mirror."

Nick allowed the sage words of Greta Hojem to sink in. He knew that he would have to come clean to his own family and tell them that he was was not only gay but had found a somebody that he truly loved deeply and whom he could see spending the rest of his life with. And at some point, they would have to face the rest of the team and Ecklie. How they would all react to the news was something Nick could never figure out. But they would deal with all that later. Right now, Nick needed to find Greg.

"Do you have any idea where Greg could have gone?"

"Try the park down the street son," Olaf said, "I'm certain that you will find him down there by the duck pond."

"Thank you," Nick said as he got up from the table, "Both of you and thank Irene and Michael as well."

"We will son," Olaf said, "and good luck."

With that, Nick all but ran from the kitchen out into the hall and out the front door. Greg had shown him the park earlier and he was happy to see that Greg had left his car in its spot. As he hurried down the sidewalk, Nick's mind was forming what it was he was going to say to Greg when he found him. But as he got closer to his destination, all Nick was becoming concerned about was whether Greg would allow them the opportunity to work out these issues or allow them to ruin the best thing in both of their lives.

-Author's Note-

First off, I'm so sorry this is so late being posted. Lately there have been two "chains" so to speak that have been holding me back. The first is that I have been having issues with my computer. They have ranged from having to get a new power adapter and battery to having issues with my wireless internet connection. For the moment, they have been dealt with to a degree. The other thing has been my Summer classes. Since they met every single day except Friday, the weekends were most often for school work. And the latest chapter has a lot of talking and details in it. Again, I do thank you for your concern for my story. I have not and will not abandon it in any way. And now that my Summer semester is completed, I shall once again have the time to commit to it and my other works completely.

And please take the time to review. When I read your comments and see how and why you love my writhing, I get more of a boost to finish my work. So you have a hand in getting the next chapter up. So please tell me all that you think. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of CSI. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

A/N: Thanks once again to my Beta Seshat3. To all of you who have taken the time and left reviews for the last chapter, I thank you as well. Your comments are among the best encouragement I could ask for when I find myself stricken with writer's block. Villa Rouge is a wine label of my own creation. The title for this chapter is main romantic theme from Star Wars Episode II Attack of the Clones. There will be sex again and a little more played out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twelve, Love Across the Stars.

Greg silently sat on the wooden bench beside the small duck pond watching as the numerous birds casually moved about the water, occasionally bobbing below the surface and back up again. Although he had stopped crying sometime ago, the trail of tears were still visible on his face.

After storming out of the house, Greg simply began to walk, not paying attention to the direction he was heading. When he finally saw that his legs had brought him to the park down from the house, he walked to his favorite bench by the duck pond. As a child, he had loved it when his Papa and Nana brought him here to feed the ducks. Once he sat down, he looked out at the ducks and allowed his mind to think.

His heart was aching over the fight between him and Nick. Part of Greg was angry that Nick had found out about the assault from his friends while another part was angry for not telling Nick in the first place. There was so much about his childhood that wanted to tell the handsome Texan but he was afraid of the reaction he might get.

Then there was his family. He had never admitted it openly but secretly, he was jealous of Nick and his family. Nick was always going on about how close he was with his siblings even though several were quite older than he was. Greg always wanted to have brothers and sisters but he knew that was impossible. It had taken a long time for Greg to finally admit that it was not truly his fault that his mother could not have any more children. True, he had numerous cousins and he was close to several but they lived all over the country and even back in Norway. Greg loved his parents and Grandparents but what would Nick think of them if he ever learned the entire truth about their almost divorce?

All the conflicting emotions he was feeling was tying his stomach in knots. His face began to twist as a result and he moved to sit sideways on the bench so he could bring his knees up to his chest and hug them.

This is how Nick found him after he arrived at the park.

Nick made his way towards the huddled form cautiously. He did not know how Greg would react when he finally saw him. All he hoped for was that he would not jump-up and take off. Greg was an extremely fast runner when the situation called for it. As he came closer to the bench, he saw the many ducks and his body began to shake a little bit as he had a sudden flash back to a particular nasty incident that occurred to him when he was very young. But that feeling was soon over taken by the thought of Greg seeing him and running away from him again. Just as he was about to say Greg's name, one of the mallards quacked loudly making Greg jerk his head up and catch Nick out of the corner of his eye.

Neither man said anything for what seemed like hours. Nick just stood there while his fists began to clench and unclench themselves. His palms began to feel sweaty and he started to wipe them on his pants but the clammy feeling lingered. Greg was still on the bench with his mouth agape at the sight of his boyfriend. Finally, Greg started get up from bench and walk away but Nick rushed over and grabbed hold of Greg's hand.

"Greg, wait." Nick said.

"Why should I?" Greg replied with a little more venom than he meant in his words. He was looking down at the ground at this point. He just could not look into Nick's hazel eyes.

"I want to talk."

"Oh, I think you've said enough," Greg answered as he tried to escape Nick's grasp.

"Pleases?" Nick said with all the meaning he could put behind the one word request.

Greg finally looked into the eyes he had tried to avoid. He saw all the raw emotion behind them and stopped trying to struggle. Nick took this as a sign of trust and let go of Greg. Coming around the bench he sat down and motioned for Greg to do the same. Once Greg sat back down he continued his study of the ground. Nick tried to think of the right thing to say but his brain just could not seem to find the right words. In the end, he decided not to think about it and just let his heart do the talking.

"I'm sorry," Nick finally managed to get out, "I shouldn't have said all those things that I did. It was your decision on what you wanted me to know. I should've respected your privacy and not hammer you. When you first told me to stop I should've listened. I want you to know that I didn't force Julie or Alan to tell me what happened. Alan didn't want Julie to tell me the truth but she said that I need to know because she could see how much cared for you."

"She has way of doing that," Greg quietly said.

Nick smiled. "Yeah she does. And Alice agrees with her," and Greg's head snapped up at the statement.

"She knows?"

"Julie told her," Nick was fast to answer.

Greg did not respond. He merely sat and thought on all Nick had said. After a few moments, Nick started to talk again.

"After you left, I ran into your family. They heard our fight and filled me in on everything that happened between them and with you. I didn't ask them to do that."

"So now you know the whole ugly truth," Greg croaked out, "and you see me as nothing more than the severely screwed-up guy that I am."

"No you're not," Nick said with love and concern.

Greg looked-up and saw that Nick had moved closer to him. Nick took Greg's hand in his and gently gave it a squeeze.

"You are the most loving, caring, sensitive, intelligent, whacky person I know. I wouldn't ask you to change a single thing about yourself for any reason at all."

Nick saw tears starting to swell-up behind Greg's beautiful chocolate colored eyes. When they started to fall, Nick gently wiped them away with his thumb.

"You're not just saying that to …"

"I mean every single word of it G."

Greg threw his arms around the older CSI. He buried his face into the nook of Nick's shoulder and allowed his tears to fall freely. Nick brought up his hand and began to softly run his fingers through Greg's soft hair.

After a few minutes, Greg took his face out of Nick's shoulder and rested his head on the strong shoulder.

"I'm sorry Nicky. I just didn't want you to think of me as a broken and messed-up guy who came from a dysfunctional family and thought that his mother blamed him for not being able to have any more kids. I didn't want to lose you."

Nick moved so that they were facing each other and Greg saw that Nick had tears in his eyes as well.

"I would never leave you for that G."

Greg smiled. "And I'm sorry for everything I said about you and your parents too. It's your decision as to when and how you want to tell them about yourself or even us if you want."

"When I do decide to tell them Greg, I will not only be truthful about myself with them but I _will,_" he emphasized the word, "tell them about us. And if they can't accept it, then I'm prepared to live the rest of my life without them in it."

Greg did not respond. He merely closed his eyes and again buried his face into Nick's shoulder. Nick just tightened his hold on his boyfriend.

----------

Nick was woken by the wet tongue of Nótt as he licked his face. When his eyes finally focused, he saw the large black dog sitting patiently before Greg's bed, his tail slightly wagging from side to side. As he sat up and ran his hands over his face, Nick looked over at the bedside clock and thought back to the events of an hour ago.

After they had finished crying their feelings for one another out, Nick brought Greg into a long passionate kiss. When the all consuming need for air brought them apart both men just smiled at each other and they decided to head back to the house.

When they walked in, they found it empty with the exception of Nótt. Heading into the kitchen, they found a note on the countertop.

_Dear Greg and Nick,_

_We thought the two of you could do with a night by yourselves. We went out for the evening with the Martens for dinner and some entertainment. We'll be back late so there's no need to wait up for us._

_Nick, Irene settled down and is feeling better, so you don't have to worry about that._

_Greg, we hope you're not mad at us for talking with Nick about everything. We didn't want to see the two of you be pulled apart by what Papa Olaf calls the shadows of evils past. And don't hold it against Nick either. He only cares about you and didn't want to see you hurting alone._

_We all hope you have a nice time together and we'll see you in the morning._

_Dad, Mom, Papa and Nana._

"What did you do to my mother?" Greg had asked after reading the note.

Nick then told him everything that had happened between himself and Greg's family. After he was finished, Greg stated that he was tired and needed to lie down for a minute. The two headed upstairs to Greg's room where they made themselves comfortable on Greg's bed; gradually they slipped off into unconscious.

As he came out of thought, Nick looked over and saw that Greg was absent from the bed and figured that he was downstairs since he did not hear any movement from the bathroom. Leaving the bed he stood looking out the window, dusk was starting to fall. As he headed out into the hall and down the stairs with Nótt at his heals, he caught the scent of garlic coming from the kitchen. Deciding to check-out the kitchen to see if Greg was there, Nick was a little bit surprised with what he found.

Greg was not in the kitchen when Nick walked in but Nick did not need his CSI training to see that someone had been there. On the stove was a large pot of cooking noodles and a smaller pot had a rich looking Alfredo sauce in it. A loaf of freshly baked garlic bread was sitting on the countertop; half cut and placed in a small basket. The patio door was opened and when Nick stepped outside, he could see a small table set for two complete with a crisp white table cloth, two empty wine glasses, and a bowl of salad, candles and a small vase with a red rose in it.

As he came back into the kitchen, the door to the garage opened and in walked Greg, carrying a bottle of wine.

"You're awake," Greg said when he finally caught sight of Nick.

"Yah, how long was I out?" Nick asked as he sat down at the table.

"Just a few hours. When I got up, you were completely out of it," Greg said as he went and placed the bottle of wine on the table outside.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked when he saw Greg go over to the stove stir the sauce.

"Breaking down the human geneno-code into its purest genetic essence," Greg answered in an obvious tone. Nick watched as he removed the pot from the stove to the sink and poured the pasta into the colander to drain. He then transferred the pasta into a bowl, added butter than mixed it all up. "Suppers ready. You can take a seat."

Nick got up and went to sit outside at the table. Nótt meanwhile went and laid down on the soft grass below and wait for his own dinner. Greg came carrying the pasta and after setting it down he returned for the sauce and bread. When he finally sat down, he began to help himself while Nick continued to just stare in disbelief at what he had just seen. He had never seen Greg do any type of elaborate cooking. Nick wondered at times that the extent of Greg's cooking skills were limited to reheating takeout leftovers.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Greg asked when he noticed that Nick's plate was still empty.

"Oh right," Nick said coming out of his state of disbelief. He filled his plate and began to eat. To his great astonishment, the pasta was excellent. It was not too creamy and had a nice balance of seasoning and taste. Greg filled the two glasses with the wine and when he was done, they each took a taste of it at the same time.

"Wow," Nick exclaimed, "that is the best wine I've ever had. What brand is that?"

"This is a wine called Villa Rouge. My dad has a friend who has his own vineyard and makes his own wine to sell both locally and nationally."

"It's great." Nick said taking another sip.

Both the meal and conversation continued at an enjoyable pace. As they ate, the sun continued to set over the Golden Gate Bridge. Greg lit the candles, creating a soft glow of light in the growing darkness. When they had finished their meal, they carried their dishes back into the kitchen and put the leftovers away and the dirty dishes in the sink. They returned to the patio after giving Nótt his dinner and sat down to enjoy the chocolate cake that Greta had made the other day. Up above their heads, the black sky was illuminated by the shine of endless stars

"They're beautiful," Greg said a few minutes later after they had finished their dessert and were simply sitting, looking up at the sky.

"They are," Greg answered him. "You should see it up in the mountains. It's like you can reach out and touch them.

Hearing Greg's comment made Nick think back to his childhood; all the times he went camping on his family's land, looking up at the vast Texas sky and the millions of stars above. Looking over at Greg, a smile came to his face. The chocolate brown eyes of the one person he cared about most in the entire world were shimmering just as the stars above were. They were like a pair of sparkling diamonds. They had a shine that held all the love and compassion Greg had and so much more. Reaching over, Nick settled his hand onto Greg's and leaned in to place a light kiss on the younger man's lips.

"What was that for?" Greg asked in a soft puzzled tone when Nick drew away.

"I love you," Nick simply said with warmth.

"Me too," Greg replied with a small smile.

Taking Nick's hand into his, both men smiled at each other and turned their gaze from one another back up to the ebony sky and its myriad sparkling diamonds.

----------

The door to his childhood bedroom opened and in stumbled Nick and Greg, their arms wrapped around one another, their hands roaming over their bodies and their lip locked together.

Greg's tongue pushed apart Nick's lips and made its way into his mouth. It moved about, running itself over Nick's teeth and back over his lips. Nick mirrored Greg and soon Greg felt Nick's tongue in his own mouth. As they continued to explore one another's mouths, Nick felt Greg's hands moving down his chest and pulling at his shirt. Understanding at what Greg was getting at, Nick pulled away and removed his shirt, revealing to Greg his beautifully chiseled chest with its muscles so clearly defined that to Greg, he thought he was staring at a breathtaking statue of marble.

Nick saw that Greg made no motion to remove his clothing but instead, Greg moved-up to Nick and began to lightly nibble at his ear.

"Oh God G," Nick gasped as he felt Greg's teeth and tongue on his ear lobe, "What do you want?" his voice filled with desire, "I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Greg whispered into his ear.

"Anything."

"Good. Close your eyes," Greg said in a sultry voice.

Doing as he was told, Nick felt as Greg unzipped his pants and pushed them don till they pooled around his ankle and then Greg helped him out of them and he stood in nothing but a pair of tight fitting white boxer briefs which he knew which the younger man loved to see him in. As he stood there, he heard Greg removing his pants as well. Nick heard Greg move about for just a few seconds and then Nick felt him right behind him by the feel of Greg's breath on his back. Hands slowly began to gently touch his body. Hands that went up the muscles of his back and then down. When they reached the broad shoulders again, they traveled among them and up the strong neck where Nick felt them gently traveling along his jaw line till one finger traced his lips. After the fingers were done, Nick could feel one of them seductively ease its self into his mouth which he allowed entrance. Nick enjoyed the action of lightly sucking on the thin finger but wished it was a different appendage.

After a couple of seconds, Greg withdrew and retraced the path along the jaw line to the shoulders and down the spine with his hands but they continued down till they both rested on one of Nick's beautifully chiseled butt cheeks. The Californian gave them a soft squeeze at first and then a large and harder squeeze the next which made the Texan cry out. Then Nick felt Greg's hands on his chest. Again he applied a gentle almost ghostly touch as his hands traveled down to the rock hard abs. After creasing them, the same finger that worked itself into Nick's mouth began to tease his bellybutton. When Greg seemed too tired of playing with his navel, Nick felt Greg withdraw his hands entirely and heard Greg move once again.

Nick did not know how much longer he could survive if Greg continued to drag this out, He could feel his body reacting to Greg's touching and even though he could not see it, he knew that his cock was already half aroused and was straining itself against the cotton confines of his underwear. He did not know of Greg was in his underwear still or completely nude but he was sure that he was becoming erect as well.

Greg was standing directly in front of the CSI. With his eyes still closed, Nick could not see the look in the chocolate eyes which was both devious and full of desire or that he was not naked and was sporting a growing erection in his boxers. Moving so close that they were now only an inch or so apart, Greg again placed his hands on Nick's abs. They made circular caressed on his skin as they traveled from his hard abs up to his pecks. There, Nick felt as Greg took one of the small brown nipples in each hand and began to squeeze and tease the dark brown nubs. The sensation that it caused made the Texan's body tremble slightly at first but the sensation began to grow.

"Oohh, G, that feels great but stop teasing me," Nick begged but his request went unanswered and Greg continued the action. Finally Greg let go just as Nick believed his legs were going to give way due to the shaking that the teasing was causing, leaving Nick's nipples perked and erect. The next thing Nick knew, he was pushed down unto the bed hard and his hands were pinned above his head by Greg.

"Greg, what…" But his words were cut off by the sudden appearance of Greg's mouth onto his own. Greg's tongue forced its way into Nick's mouth and made itself dominate over Nick's. Then just as suddenly as it began, Greg withdrew but did not let go of Nick's hands.

"Keep those eyes closed sexy," Greg instructed when he saw Nick was about to open them, "And those hands where there too."

Nick obeyed. He heard Greg moving from one side of the bed to the other, not saying a word to him. While he was starting to become a little anxious about what Greg was going to do now, there was a part of him that was starting to like how Greg was taking such a strong hold on the situation and how he prolonged the teasing he gave Nick. Suddenly he felt the cold feel of metal on his wrist and then he heard the sound of handcuffs being closed. Nick's eyes snapped opened.

Turning his head, he saw that Greg had handcuffed both hands to the headboard. The lamp on the nightstand had been turned down to low level. He then saw Greg standing at the foot of the bed. He was wearing an evil grim on his face as he watched as Nick struggled against the cuffs.

"What the…G, what are you doing?"Nick asked.

"You made my mom cry," Greg answered, "and for that, you need to be punished."

Nick did not know how to respond. He simply watched as Greg stripped off his boxers, got onto the bed and straddled Nick. He reached over to the night stand and took hold of a small bottle that Nick recognized as the same brand of message oil-lubricant they used back home. Greg poured a generous amount onto his hand and rubbed them together till they were coated. He then began to gently rub the oil into Nick's golden bronze shin. The moonlight that came through the window made seemed to make Nick's skin glow in the dark. Slick hands ran across the broad chest and grazed the older man's now sensitive nipples.

"Oh God G…"

"No talking," Greg commanded, cutting off Nick's words. His tone was firm and Nick loved it.

Greg continued and moved up to the shoulders and down the brawny arms he loved to be held in. Then he moved back down to his abdomen and then legs, ignoring the twitching enlarged cock. The sensual touching was making Nick feel on edge and crazy. Greg was deliberately ignoring the one part of his body that Nick wanted him to truly pay attention to. Again he felt Greg's moist lips on his ear but also his hands lightly caressing his cock which twitched to life at the motion. Nick's breathe catches in his throat but he is able to let out a heavy moan.

Greg looks down at Nick and smiled devilishly. "What do you want Nicky? Do you want to touch me? Run your hands all along my body? Gently pull at my nipples, making them hard than tweaking them? Or how about taking my big hard cock in your hand and stoking it, slowly at first then fast…faster…and faster, making me moan out your name, making the tension build up till finally I explode and I make my hot sticky cum coat your golden skin?" As he spoke Greg performed all the acts to himself and Nick could not handle it any more. He wanted to do all of that to Greg, he wanted to bury himself deep in Greg and show him what his words and actions were doing to him. He pulled at his restraints harder and harder, making Greg's smile grow.

"Come on G let me go. I need to touch you, need to show you what you are making me feel," Nick pleaded.

"Maybe I will but first…"

Greg moved down till his face was directly above Nick's fully erect cock and engulfed in his mouth. Nick screamed and pushed his hips upward, thrusting his cock as deep as he could into Greg's mouth. Nick's toes curled as he felt Greg's tongue swirled about the head of his cock. He felt the wet tongue travel from the head down the thick shaft to the base and back up again to the tip. Greg savored the precum that was slowly leaking from the head. The moans coming from Nick were becoming louder as he withered in his restraints. The tension was slowly building up inside of Nick. He could feel it in his toes up to his stomach. He knew that it would be only be a few more seconds before he erupted within Greg's mouth. Suddenly, Nick felt Greg withdrew his mouth from his saliva coated cock.

"What?! No G, don't stop," Nick cried out.

"I said you had to be punished Nicky," Greg said as he got up from the bed and made his way back over to the nightstand to retrieve the bottle of lube. Nick stared hungry as he watched Greg coat his fingers. Greg moved back in-between Nick's legs and pushed them up till they were pushed up to Nick's chest. Nick felt Greg's slick fingers move up and down his clef, gently running over his entrance. When the opening was covered, he reapplied the lube to his fingers and placed one over the tightly clenched opening. Then Nick felt one of the fingers begin to gently slip inside. Nick felt his muscles tighten at the presence of the single digit. Then he felt Greg's other hand take his low hanging balls and began to massage them. Greg slowly began to thrust his finger in and out of Nick. As he felt Nick starting to relax, he slowly picked up the pace, making Nick clench his teeth together and hiss. Greg added a second digit and now started to gently scissor them to stretch Nick out. The sensation of the motion of Greg's fingers and the fondling of his balls was making his cock twitch and precum was starting to trickle down. Finally Greg felt Nick totally relax. He took some of the leaking precum on his lube coated fingers and rubbed against his entrance.

"Do you want me to take you Nicky? Do you want to feel me inside of you?"

"Yes! Oh God yes Greg Yes!" Nick screamed.

"Ok than."

Greg took his coated member in his hands again and began to smoothly guide himself into Nick. He began slowly at first. He eased himself in than withdrew slightly than back in again. When the pace was settled, Greg began to increase his thrusting. Nick started to meet his thrust and eventually Greg and Nick were in motion with each other. Nick hooked his legs over Greg's shoulder. As the pace sped up, Greg was now slamming into Nick. Greg's hold tightened on Nick's hips. Soon their bodies were covered with sweat.

"Oh God G, so good, that's soo good," Nick panted, "Yeah, that feels so good. Uh, uh, yeah." His comments were filled with desire.

"Yeah, you're soo hot Nicky," Greg answered. "You're tied up and can't move. All you can do is lie there and take it."

As he continued to move in and out of Nick, Greg reached down and took Nick's erect cock in his hands and started to pump it.

"Fuck, G, fuck. Feels so good. Don't stop. Uh…getting there, I'm…fuck…ah…ahhh," Nick felt his body starting to shutter.

"Yeah, Nicky," Greg grunted, "take it, take it hard."

"Fuck me Greg, fuck me hard."

Their breathing was becoming faster every second. Nick loved what Greg was doing to him. When he felt Greg's cock grazing across his prostate. Nick moaned out loud. Greg smiled at the result of his actions. Nick started to scream more and more as Greg continued to stroke the bundle of nerves. His pumping of Nick's cock was increasing more and more.

Finally the tension was starting to overcome Nick's body. It was spreading throughout his body. He knew he was going to orgasm any second.

"Oh Jesus, Greg, that's it…that's it…I'm going to cum, I'm…going…to oh…ohhhhh….FUCK!" Nick was over taken by his orgasm. Long strand of white cum flew from the head of his cock. Both his and Greg's stomachs became coated with it. Greg soon felt that he too was about ready to follow Nick.

"God Nicky…here …I…uhhhh!"

With one final thrust of everything he had, Greg came hard deep inside of Nick. He threw his head back as he filled Nick with his hot seed. He continued to trembled until he stopped cuming. He collapsed down onto of Nick whose chest was heaving. It took several seconds before Greg could push himself up and leaned over for the cuff key on the nightstand. When Nick was finally free, he wrapped his arms around Greg and pulled him down on top of him. Nick started to gently rub Greg's sweat covered skin.

"God G," Nick panted, "that was so good."

"Yeah, it was," Greg replied.

Both their eyes were becoming heavy with sleep. Greg nuzzled Nick's neck and placed a light kiss.

"Maybe I should be punished more often."

"Maybe," Greg said with a smile. He withdrew his face and placed his head on Nick's chest and looked deep into the hazel eyes. "After all, back home, I'm the one who is usually in your position."

"How did you do all of this?" Nick asked.

"When you were still sleeping, I went out to get stuff for dinner and stopped at to pick up a few extra things for tonight at a little place I know. I saw the cuffs and decided that since you made my poor mother cry that you needed to taught a lesson. And I'll have you know that I did consider buying the ankle restraints and the mouth gag as well but then the notion of hearing you beg was more appealing. When I came upstairs after we came inside, I got everything ready. I figured since you were expecting some make-up sex, I could catch you off guard. You like?"

"I like," Nick said. "I think the next time you decided to go shopping that I should get to go to and see if there is anything I would like."

"That would fun," Greg said as he tried to imagine straight laced Nick Stokes looking at the wide array of bondage items in the porn store they went to back in Vegas.

"I have to say, being on the receiving end of the situation isn't that bad."

"Tell me about it," Greg replied, "being the dominate one for a change gives you thrill."

For the next several no one said anything. The only sound was that of their breathing as it slowly leveled out. Both men could feel their eyelids starting to droop. Greg got up off of Nick and went to close the door and then turned off the lamp. Before returning to the bed, Greg went into the bathroom and came back with a wet washcloth. He washed himself and Nick clean and returned the washcloth to the bathroom. When Greg returned to the bed, he wedged himself in Nick's arms and pulled the comforter over them. Nick turned and placed a kiss on Greg's lips.

"I love you." he said with pure honesty

"I love you too," Greg answered.

Greg again nuzzled Nick's neck and Nick tightened his hid on Greg. Nick's eyes were heavy with exhaustion and sleep. Just as his eyes were closing and he was about to fall off into slumber, he heard Greg's voice softly in his ear.

"Nicky?"

"Hmm?"

"Ever thought about having a three-way with Warrick?"

-Author's Note-

Ok, I'm expecting a lot of reviews and comments for this chapter. I'm interested to know what you all thought of my second sex scene. I hope you found it to be sensual and hot for lack of a better word. In most stories with that form of situation, Greg was always the one tied up and Nick was the dominate partner. I think the Greg's torment of Nick and his drawing the whole thing out would be true to his character. And I hope you liked my ending. I'm sad to say that my computer issues have resulted in me no longer having a stable connection to the Internet so now I must use my school's connection to get on line. This means that my updates will take some time now. I am sorry for this. But on a happier note, there are only two more chapters till the reunion. And I'll say this about the next chapter, it involves Disco and someone Nick knows.

On another note, I have started to work on a new Harry Potter story that is a Snape-Harry centered one. But I would like your opinion on three issues that I am having trouble addressing.

1. Should Sirius somehow survive the Killing Curse?

2. Was Harry just neglected growing-up or was he abused?

3. Would it matter if particular events in _Half-Blood Prince_ did not take place and instead take place in a sequel?

I have a story scenario for both of the likely outcomes but it would be a great help to me to know what you would prefer to read. And I'm also open to any ideas you might have. Just send me a message.

Well that's basically it for now. I'm looking forward to hearing back from all of you soon.

And by the way,

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of CSI. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

A/N: Thanks to my Beta Seshat3. And thanks to Marifw for the translations. I hope all you faithful readers aren't too upset that this chapter took so long to get up. It should be obvious where I got the title for this chapter. If you don't then you don't get out at all. But I'm a nice person and I'll tell you. It's from the _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ and its popular song _Time Warp_. The Jasmine Dragon is a Chinese restaurant of my own creation and as far as I know, no such one is found in San Francisco. The same is true for Chandell's. That is based on the name of Liberace's charter on the 60s Adam West Batman show.

Chapter Thirteen, Let's Do the Time Warp Again.

"Have any of you guys heard from either Greg or Nick?" Catherine asked her three colleagues they sat in their traditional booth at the diner they frequented after their shift.

"I haven't heard from either one since they both told me they were leaving," Grissom answered from beside her as he slowly stirred his cup of coffee, "Warrick? Sara?"

Neither responded to their supervisors' inquiry with a vocal response, they merely shook their heads. Catherine noticed that both Warrick and Sara looked down at their respected cups of coffee when Grissom addressed them. She did not need her motherly instincts to know that the looks they had on their faces were those of guilt.

"Do you think they're still mad at us?" Sara asked, not looking-up from her half empty cup of coffee. Her voice filled with concern for her two friends

"If I know those two as well as I think I do," Catherine directed to her, "they've gotten past it."

She knew that they were still feeling bad about their actions toward Greg that day in the lab. Catherine had been stunned when she had heard how they had treated him. She was just as shocked when she heard of Nick's reactions to his friends' actions as well. True. Greg could be a little much at times but even he did not deserve that kind of treatment from the people he considered to be his friends. Secretly, she was glad that Nick gave them his two cents on the matter.

"Do you think they're ok?" Sara asked. The worry was still very much evident in her voice.

"I'm sure they are," Warrick answered her; "They probably just haven't had the time to sit down and call us.

Catherine looked into the green eyes across the table from her. "You think so Warrick?"

"Yeah I'm sure," he said, looking at the attractive blond. "Greg most likely got caugh-up in seeing his family and friends. And there's also his reunion that he had to get ready for. As for Nicky, he probably either had to high tail it back home for something important or had a serious relationship problem to fix."

Warrick's last statement brought a chuckle out of his stone faced companions. But the lighthearted moment faded and all became silent as the four CSIs fell into thought once again.

"I hope at least one of them calls soon. I'm kinda of getting worried," Sara said before she took a drink of her lukewarm coffee.

"I'm sure they're doing fine," Grissom said in an assuring tone to her.

"I hope so," Catherine replied as their waitress came over with their orders.

The smell of frying sausage and fresh coffee filled the Sanders kitchen. Michael and Olaf were sitting at the table, each with a cup of coffee and reading a part of the paper. Greta was finishing buttering the toast while Irene was tipping the cooked sausage onto a plate next to a platter of scrambled eggs.

When the food had been placed on the table and Greta had taken her seat next to her husband, Irene started to make her way towards the door.

"Leave them be dear, "Michael said as he set his paper down.

Her husband's voice made her stop in her tracks and Irene turned towards him with a look of motherly concern.

"I want to make sure they're ok is all," Irene said as she casted her eyes up to the ceiling; "the house was completely quiet when we got back last night."

"It was two-thirty in the morning when we came back," Olaf said as he helped himself to some eggs and toast.

"And we did not find Nicholas sleeping down here in either the sitting room or family room," Greta added, "it is apparent they mended their fences."

"There you see hon?" Michael said as he stood up and went over to his wife and guided her to the table. "Everything worked out for the best. Giving Greg and Nick some space for them to work out their problems was the best thing we could had done for them. I think its best that we just leave them be for the time. They'll come down soon enough.

Irene knew her husband was right and nodded her head. But the look on her face betrayed her thoughts.

"What's truly troubling you my little kitten?" Olaf asked when he saw his daughter's face, "It can't be merely the fact that Gregory and Nicholas had a fight?"

A small smile played across Irene's face when she heard the soft caring voice. Her father had a way of getting her to open up.

"I just can't believe Greg kept so much from his own boyfriend Papa. Poor Nick had to learn everything from us and Greg's friends. It should have been Greg who told him."

"Did you tell Michael everything about your past when you two were dating?" Olaf asked in his knowledgeable grandfather tone.

"Of course not, Papa. There were a lot of things I didn't tell of it was-"

"Was hard for you to talk about," Olaf finished for her. "Gregory has gone through so much in his short life as it was. Much of it is still hard for him to talk about. Now I'm sure that at some point, Gregory had planned on telling Nicholas everything but he wanted to wait until the appropriate time. Only he could have known when that time had come. If Nicholas is the type of person we believe him to be, he will understand and not hold any ill will towards our Gregory."

Irene nodded her head. "You're right Papa."

"Don't worry dear," Greta said with a warm smile as she reached over to pat her daughter's hand, "I'm sure we'll soon see how the two of them made out."

Before another word could be said, the kitchen door opened and in walked a very refreshed and happy looking Greg and Nick.

"Good morning everyone," Greg said in a bright tone, "isn't it a beautiful day?" he added as he gave his mother and grandmother each a kiss on the check.

"Good morning to you too dear," a surprised Irene replied.

"Morning Nick," Michael directed to the content-looking Texan.

"Morning," Nick replied in a pleasant sounding tone that was drastically different from the worried sounded tone of just a day ago.

It was not hard for Greg's parents and grandparents to notice the change in Greg and Nick as they sat down at the table. Each was calm and happy. As they began to eat their breakfast, Olaf decided to get the conversation started.

"Did you two have a pleasant evening?" Olaf asked as he passed his grandson the coffee pot.

"We did Papa," Greg answered.

"That's good," Greta replied, "than you two worked out your troubles?"

"We had a long talk," Nick said as he took the coffee pot from Greg, "I think we got everything taken care of for now."

Nick saw a smile appear on Greta's face.

"Good. A relationship can only be supported by honesty and trust. Remember that young man," she instructed to the Texan.

"Yes Ma'am," Nick answered.

"Did you do anything special while we were out?" Irene asked as she began to cut her sausage.

"Don't pry dear," Michael interjected, "they don't have to tell us anything unless they want to."

"I wasn't prying Michael. I simply asked if they did anything special for the evening. That's all."

But Michael gave his wife a questioning look.

Greg chuckled at his parents little tiff. He knew he had better say something otherwise his mom would continue to ask him without end.

"We talked at the park, came home, went upstairs and took a nap. Then I woke-up, went to the store and got a few things and came back and made a nice supper for the two of us while Nick still slept. He got up, came down stairs and we had ate. After we had finished and cleaned-up, we sat outside for a while then came in. Then we went to bed around one."

"A quiet evening then," Olaf said.

"Quiet but highly eventful Papa," Greg said and gave Nick a wicked look.

"That sound nice dear," Greta said.

Nick merely looked at his boyfriend with disbelief and shook his head. He knew all too well that when given the chance, Greg would be as non-discreet as possible without actually saying anything.

"When we got home, we were worried that we might find poor Nicholas sleeping down here by himself," Olaf said with a slight hint of humor, "but we were happy to see that not true."

"Well we were very tired," Greg said devilishly, "after everything we did, we were just too tried to move as all."

Nick just smiled as he stepped none so lightly on Greg's foot as a sign to stop talking.

Greg winced at the action and it did not go unnoticed by the four other people at the table.

"And how was your evening?" Nick asked Irene and Michael.

"It was fine dear," Irene said, "it was nice for the four of us to be able to go out for the night."

"I thought you went out with friends?" Nick asked.

"We did," Michael said, "With Henry Martens and his wife Elizabeth. Henry is a friend of mine from the university. He had mentioned that he and his wife would like to go out some time and after you left, we figured this gave us the best opportunity to do so."

"What did you guys do?" Greg asked as he continued eat.

"Elizabeth was in the mood for Chinese so we went to the Jasmine Dragon in China Town," Irene continued "they have probably the best authentic Chinese food in the city."

"So how was your cat? Or did you have dog?" Greg asked his mother.

Nick smiled and let out a small laugh. That was a typical Greg question. Looking around the table, he saw that he had not been the only one who found the question funny. His question brought a big giggle out of Olaf and while she did not make a sound, Nick saw a smile on Greta's face and saw her eyes shine towards her grandson. Michael had chuckle and luckily managed not to spew any of the coffee he had been drinking of back out. Irene however did not find the question all that humorous. Nick saw that she had the same annoyed look on her face that Greg would get. And if Irene was where Greg got that from then Nick knew that she was getting ready to tell her son off for his little joke

"Did you do anything else?" Nick asked, hoping to keep an argument from starting.

"Yes we did," Michael took over from his wife, "after supper, we went and saw a beautiful production of _Swan Lake_. Shame you weren't with us Greg, you would have liked it. I know how much you like the ballet."

Greg's blushing cheeks did not go unnoticed by Nick who was as equally stunned by Michael's statement. In all the time he had known Greg, the lab-rat had made no hint that he liked any kind of music other than his loud rock or to anything like the ballet what so ever.

"What are your plans for this evening Nicholas?" Greta asked to the silent Texan. She too had seen the look on her beloved grandson's face and decided to change the subject for his sake.

"I don't think we have anything planed for tonight," Nick answered as he looked to Greg who shook his head.

"Good," Greta replied, "then we would like you and Gregory to come out with us to one of our favorite places for supper tonight, Chandell's. They even have dancing."

"That sounds great Nana," Greg piped in.

"Yeah," Nick added, "sounds like fun."

"Good," Greta replied with a smile.

They finished their breakfast and started to clean up. As Nick and Greg helped clear the table, Olaf brought up a subject that had almost completely skipped Greg's mind.

"Are you excited for your reunion tomorrow Gregory?"

"Oh God that's right," Greg exclaimed as he slapped himself on the forehead, "I completely forgot about that. It's tomorrow."

"I had forgotten about that too," Nick said as he placed several of the dishes on the counter, "when does it start?"

"Why don't you boys go discuss it out in the living room," Michael said as opened the dishwasher, "we'll take care of this."

Greg nodded and he took Nick's hand and led him out of the kitchen.

"Honey," Irene directed to her husband, "can you go out and feed the dog?"

"Of course dear."

Michael picked-up the plate that had the left over sausage and eggs and headed outside.

As Greta started to wash the dishes off, she looked over to her daughter and saw that she had a look of worry on her face.

"Hva er galt barnet mitt?" Greta asked in Norwegian as she began to hand her daughter the dishes.

"Ingeting mama," Irene said without looking at her mother.

"Ikke lyv til meg unge dame."

Irene stepped back from the sink and looked from her mother to her fathert hen back.

"Vel?"

"Papa," she asked to her father, "du har ikke tenkt å lage noe stort styr i kveld har du? Jeg vil ikke at barnebarnet ditt skal bli flau foran kjæresten sin bare på grunn av bestefarens... energiske personlighet."

"Nå nå min lille katt. Har jeg noen gang gjort min lille pingvin flau?"

"Han har rett min **-katt," Greta said, "Min Gregory har aldri vært flau over sin bestefar."

"Jeg vet det mor," Irene said, "men vi vil ha Nicholas med oss i kveld. Dere har hørt Greg si at han er litt... vel konservativ. Og når han ser dere to der ute, kan han bli litt... sjokkert, det er alt."

"Min kjære," Olaf said as he took her hand into his, "tror du virkelig at den hyggelige unge mannen vil bli sjokkert av din mor og meg, når han helt sikkert har sett vår Gregory i samme situasjon?"

"Du har rett papa," she said with a smile and hugged her father.

"Og i forhold til hva vi vil gjøre i kveld, det vil ikke være store greiene."

"Nei," Greta amended, "det vil være noe som vil gjøre vårt barnebarn stolt av sine besteforeldre."

Nick and Greg sat side by side on the sofa in the living room. Greg had his head resting on Nick's shoulder while the older man ran his fingers through the un-gelled hair of the younger man. As they sat in the warm sitting room, Nick thoughts turned to last night. Nick had always thought of himself as the romantic one in their relationship but Greg had surprised him.

After they had finally came inside, they went into the living room where Greg started a fire in the fireplace. There was no need for the fire but it helped to create a romantic atmosphere. After awhile Greg had excused himself and headed upstairs then reappeared several minutes later. They sat together in a warm embrace. Greg lay against Nick's chest while Nick had his arms around Greg's waist. They had watched the crackling fire, saying hardly a word. There was no need. Both men could tell the feelings they had for one another just by the embrace they were in. It had been close to one in the morning when they finally decided to head up to bed. When they reached the second floor landing, Greg turned to Nick and pressed his lips to Nick's in what was meant at first to be a gentle kiss but elevated into a passionate exchange. They had moved to Greg's room as they became embraced in each other, never letting go of each other. Lips moved over each other, filled with passion and lust. At first it was just their lips but gradually began to change.

"You think you're ready for tomorrow?" Greg asked bringing Nick out of his thoughts and into the present.

"Hmm? Yah I think so," Nick said as he dropped his fingers from Greg's hair to his hand and began to softly massage it with his thumb, "it's only one night after all."

"Actually its three days."

Nick sat straight-up at the information causing Greg's head to slip from its place and land in Nick's lap.

"What do you mean three days?"

"Well the reunion is more than just a class getting together again after several years and seeing who fell from grace. It's also a chance for the school to get us all liquored-up and ask for money," the lab-rat said with a smile.

"Three days." Nick said in disbelief looking down to the head was in his lap.

"Not three full days. Tomorrow night is just going to be the opening ceremony and drinks. Saturday night is the actual dinner party. Then Sunday morning is the goodbye breakfast and awards. That also when we have to let the reunion committee know about any changes in contact information or anything. It won't be that bad. Any don't worry; Alice will be there so you will have someone to talk too-"

A pillow making contact with his face cut Greg off. When it was removed, Greg looked at Nick with an ear to ear smile.

"I love it when you get all annoyed at me Nicky,"

"Well you give me plenty of opportunities Gerggo."

Greg sat up and sat crossed legged on the sofa and looked into Nick's beautiful hazel eyes. When Nick looked into Greg's eyes, he saw that worry and doubt were slowly creeping their way in.

"I mean it Nicky; do you think you're ready for this reunion?"

"I'm ready for it," Nick said as he took hold of Greg's hands, "after all; I came all the way out here to go to it with you. I wouldn't have if I didn't know it was important to you."

"You really are the World's Best Boyfriend," Greg said as he gently kissed Nick on the check and buried his face in the Texan's shoulder.

Nick just smiled and wrapped his arms around Greg's waist.

"I wouldn't say World's Best. World's Greatest Boyfriend has a much better ring to it I think.

Both men started to laugh. The laughter could be heard all the way back in the kitchen where the four elder adults all smiled at what they heard.

"Are you sure I'm dressed ok?"

Greg poked his head out of the bathroom where he had been working on his hair. He smiled when he saw Nick who was standing in-front of the mirror where he was looking over himself with a slight look of uncertainty. The Texan was wearing one of his nice blue button-down shirts and dress pants.

"You look fine Nicky. Chandell's isn't that formal of a place.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Just relax," Greg said as he went back to working on his hair. Nick walked from the mirror over to the bathroom doorway and leaned against the doorframe.

"So how come we don't have to get all dressed-up but your Papa looks like he's going to a formal dinner party."

Greg finished with his hair and went to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"Well Papa likes to get dressed-up when he goes out. Let's just hope he doesn't dig out his top hat and cane," He said as he lightly placed a kiss on Nick's lips. Before he could pull away, Nick grabbed hold of him and pressed himself against the younger man. Instantly, both men felt the desire to undress the other as quickly as possible. A knock came at the door which caused them to break apart.

"Greg? Nick? Aren't you two ready yet?" Irene questioned from the other side, "I don't want us to miss our reservation."

"Coming mother," Greg replied sardonically.

As the sound of Irene's retreating footsteps was heard, Nick turned his face back to Greg who shrugged his shoulders.

"Moms. What can I say?"

"G, shut-up," Nick mockingly said as he leaned in again for a kiss.

To Nick's relief, Irene, Michael and Greta were also dressed-up for supper. Both Irene and her mother were wearing a nice blouse but differed as Irene was not wearing a skirt as Greta was. Michael was dressed in a causal suit while Olaf on the other hand wore a dress shirt complete with vest, jacket with matching tie and handkerchief. All he was missing was the white gloves.

Instead of trying to pack everyone into a single vehicle, Greg took his own car and followed his parents and grandparents to the restaurant. On the way, Nick wondered what the restaurant would be like. Chandell's was located near the San Francisco Bay and from the outside; it looked like it had once been a church. When he was told they were going to Olaf's and Greta's favorite restaurant, Nick thought it would be a nice quiet place. The image that came to mind was an elegant and lavish restaurant which would be decorated in rich cream and gold colors and feature grand floral arrangements and works of art on the walls. One of those places where the staff was dressed in formal wear and was well mannered. Classical music would be playing in the background while the patrons held quiet conversations over their imported wine and fine cuisines. But Chandell's was not one of those places.

As they walked in and up to the host's podium, Nick's eyes widened at what he saw. The restaurant looked liked a fusion between a formal restaurant and a dance club. There was a full bar located at the back on the same side as the kitchen doors which was directly across from a traditional Japanese sushi bar. Steps going down to the seating area that was divided into two levels were located near the host's podium on both sides. Tables and booths were arranged around the large dance floor that had a live band at the front along with the music system set-up that was the kind seen at clubs. Hanging up above the polished dance floor was a disco ball along with an array of different lights.

"Not what you were thinking is it Nick?" Michael said as they were being led to their table by one of the young female servers.

"No it isn't" Nick replied as they passed a large aquarium filled with topical fish.

Their server led them to table close to the dance floor. The young lady took their drink orders and left. Just as Nick was about to take his seat, he saw that Irene and Greta were having their chairs taken out for them by their husbands. As Michael and Olaf pulled out the chairs for their wives, Nick went and did the same for Greg who gave an impressed look to the Texan as he sat down.

"And they say chivalry is dead."

He smiled at Nick as he took his own seat.

"My mother taught me well G," Nick replied as he picked-up his menu.

"That's good to hear Nicholas," Olaf said, "The art of teaching one proper manners is a dying art in this day of age. This one," he pointed to his grandson, "was a handful to teach."

Greg could not help but roll his eyes at his beloved grandfather while giving the man a bright smile. "I wasn't that bad Papa."

"Oh no, young one?" Greta chimed in with a smile on her face, "I seem to recall an instant that involved you, meatballs, the proper way to eat spaghetti and the drapes."

A memory came to Nick's mind and turned to Greta. "Did that happen to involve him waving his fork around while there was a meatball on it?"

Greta saw the look on his face and she knew what meant. "You too, my dear?"

"I can't have white curtains anymore."

"I know your pain," Greta said humorously as she patted the hand of her grandson's boyfriend.

"You guys act like I'm a complete klutz," Greg retorted in an irritate voice.

"We don't mean that, dear," Irene said in a soothing voice, "you're an energetic individual is all you are."

"Your mother is right son," Michael said, "sometimes it's just hard for the rest of us to keep up with you."

"Well I can't help it. You're all old," Greg mischievously replied.

Everyone laughed and when they had stopped, their server had returned with their drinks and took their orders. While they waited for their meal, Greg's parents engaged Nick in conversation.

"So what do you think of the place Nick?" Michael asked after he took a sip of his drink.

"It's not what I was expecting," Nick answered, "but I have to say so far, I'm impressed.

"We're glad," Irene replied with a smile, "when Greg comes home for a visit, we always make it a point to come here one night during his visit. It's always fun to come here"

"Too bad we didn't come on Karaoke night," Greg responded in a mock sad tone, "I'm so good at it."

"G, please. I've heard you singing in the lab before. Trust me, if you tried that, they would be throwing their dinner rolls at you. "

Again everyone had a good laugh. But Greg knew it was not directed at him personally. He merely kicked Nick gently under the table. Then he placed his hand on Nick's thigh and rubbed it tenderly. Nick answered by placing his hand on Greg's and gave it a feel affectionate squeeze. Their looks of affection were evident to the older couples.

"You have a unique voice dear," Irene replied to her son, "it's just that not everyone is appreciative of."

"That's true," Greg stated in complete honesty.

Greg's statement brought another smile to the faces of the five people around the table. Their server returned with their orders and placed each entrée before each of the six individuals. Both Irene and Michael had ordered the seafood pasta while Olaf ordered lamb chops and surprisingly Greta, a plate of barbeque ribs. Nick had ordered a steak dinner while Greg had ordered a grilled salmon dish. To Nick's amazement, the steak was cooked to perfection. Just like the way his father cooked them which Nick had never thought possible before now. While they ate, they began to talk of the reunion. Greg mentioned the things that were going to take place and Nick found himself being told stories of some of Greg's antics much to Greg's embarrassment.

Towards the end of their meal, the topic of conversation turned to dancing after they watched a few couples that where dancing out on the floor. Michael asked his wife to dance and when she said yes, he led the two of them out onto the dance floor. As he watched then go around, Nick was a little surprised to see a same sex couple dancing as well. Greg caught Nick's eye and looked to where the older man was looking. After seeing the couple, Greg turned to Nick with a small smile.

"So are you going to ask me to dance?" Greg asked Nick.

"Do you want to dance?" Nick asked in return.

"Maybe. Were you ever going to ask me?

Nick shrugged his shoulders and fixed his gaze back on his plate. "I was kinda thinking if it. But then again, I've seen you dancing in the lab when you get caught-up in that noise you call music. And from what I've seen, I didn't know if you knew how to dance-"

"I've had dancing lesson growing-up Nicky," Greg come back with, "you can't dance a waltz to a Manson song. Some observant CSI you turned out to be." Before Nick could respond, Greg leaned over and placed a kiss on Nick's check, "But if you don't want to dance that's fine with me Nick."

Nick felt his cheeks grow red at Greg's statement. He knew that no matter what he said, he knew Greg was hurt.

"How about we go for a spin after we're finished eating?"

"Sounds like a blast," Greg exclaimed then he turned to Olaf, "want to join us Papa?

"Oh I'm afraid we won't be able to," Olaf said as he took a drink of his wine.

"Why not?" Greg asked. He knew that his grandparents were always up for a dance.

"Come on G," Nick said, "you can't really expect your grandparents to have-"

But before Nick could finish, Greta interrupted him.

"You think we don't have the energy to dance young man?"

"I-"

"You think my wife doesn't know how to break loose Nicholas?" Olaf asked, cutting off Nick, "or me for that matter. You think that just because we are aged, that we don't have the ability to do anything you young people find easy to do?"

"You think we're nothing but a pair of old fuddy-duddies," Greta directed to Nick.

"No I don't. I-"

"Well we've something special to show you young man," Olaf said in a confidant tone.

Olaf pushed his chair back and stood tall before walking around to stand before his wife. With a nod of his head, he held out his hand to Greta who took it with a smile. He helped her out of her chair and the two walked out onto the empty dancing floor. They passed Irene and Michael and when they sat down Irene shook her head. Once they got on to the dance floor, Olaf pointed to the DJ who mirrored the action. They stood in the center of the floor and bowed to each other. Then a familiar tune of piano keys being played was heard before a distinctive voice started to sing over the speakers.

_First I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
without you by my side  
But I spent so many nights  
thinking how you did me wrong  
I grew strong  
I learned how to carry on  
and so you're back  
from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here  
with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed my stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
you'd be back to bother me_

Once Gloria Gaynor's voice and tempo began to pick-up, Greta and Olaf began dance. To Nick's great surprise, it was not the Viennese Waltz Greg's grandparents were performing. The aged participants were performing the Hustle in complete view of all the dinners.

_Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
you think I'd crumble  
you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
as long as I know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive_

Nick watched in amazement at the energy and speed that Greg's grandparents kept while performing. They performed each step and move with clear precision. From their crisp execution of the moves, it was obvious to Nick that they had done this dance many times before. Neither Olaf nor Greta looked the least bit tired or looked like they could run out of steam. Looking over to his boyfriend, Nick saw Greg moving along to the beat and mouth singing the lyrics. His eyes were filled with joy as he watched his grandparents. Michael had the same look on his face while Irene had her head in her hand and looked liked she was mortified by her parents; actions. Nick had a feeling she was feeling a little uncomfortable. He had felt the same way at times about his own parents.

'_I guess no matter how old you or they get, you can always count on your parents to do something embarrassing.' _

Then he saw that the grandparents had gained the attention of many of the other dinners who were also enjoying the sight. Turning his gaze back to Olaf and Greta, Nick saw that they were now doing the classic disco moves. The same moves that he had seen John Travolta do countess times.

_It took all the strength I had  
not to fall apart__ kept trying hard to mend  
the pieces of my broken heart  
and I spent oh so many nights  
just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry  
Now I hold my head up high  
and you see me  
somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person  
still in love with you  
and so you felt like dropping in  
and just expect me to be free  
now I'm saving all my loving  
for someone who's loving me_

Just as it looked like Olaf and Greta were finished, they performed their routine just as Gloria Gaynor went into her finale.

_Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
you think I'd crumble  
you think I'd lay down and die_

_Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
as long as i know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive oh_

_Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
you think I'd crumble  
you think I'd lay down and die_

_Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
as long as i know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive I will survive, I will survive_

The song and dance ended with Greta falling into Olaf's arms the room erupted into applause. Both Olaf and Greta bowed and returned to the table. Nick just looked in amazement at the two grandparents. He had no idea that they could do anything like that. But he was now sure with no doubt where Greg got his energetic personality from.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that Nick," Irene said as her parents returned to their table, "I asked them not to do anything like that."

"I think it was cool," Nick said with a smile.

"Yeah Mom," Greg added as he hugged his grandmother before she sat down, "you really think Nick would be embarrassed just by seeing Papa and Nana dance?"

"Well-"

"You simply worry too much dear," Michael tenderly told his wife.

Olaf went over and placed a kiss on his daughter's head. "You take on too much child. You must learn to not to worry so much."

"Enough of this," Greta interjected, "we've dance and you've watched us. Now," she directed to her grandson and boyfriend, "it's your turn. No buts about it," she directed to Nick.

Nick understood. He stood-up next to Greg and held his hand out to the lab tech.

"May I have this dance?" Nick asked his accent thick.

"Well, Sir," Greg replied in a mock southern accent, "I am honored."

"You should be Scarlett," Nick said with a grim as he led Greg out onto the dance floor just as other couples began to fill the floor and the music of _Time Warp_ coming over the speakers.

"I can't believe your grandparents can dance like that."

Nick and Greg were walking down the street along the bay. The Golden Gate Bridge was visible out in the distance and the distant sound of ships could be heard. Michael, Irene, Olaf and Greta had gone back to the house allowing the two boys some time by themselves. As they walked, Nick was amazed as no one made any indication what so ever to the fact they were holding each other's hand. They came to a stop along the boardwalk and leaned against the railing. Hearing the comment made by the older man, Greg looked at him with shocked look.

"Well they are where I get my dancing skills."

Nick looked at Greg with a puzzled look on his face.

"What dancing skills?"

"Excuse me?" Greg asked with a death glare and arched eyebrow.

The serious look in Greg's eyes shocked Nick at first but then he saw a smirk break out and Greg began to giggle. Soon Nick found himself giggling as well. Rolling his own eyes, Nick brought Greg into his arms and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"You dance fine G. Especially for an over energetic Mexican jumping bean high on caffeine." Nick said with a smirk. Greg did not reply. Instead he playfully slapped the Texan upside the head. Still in Nick's arms, Greg turned so that both men were looking out over the bay. They looked out over the bay for several minutes. The reflections of the many lights of the area casted themselves off the calm water. Out in the distance they heard the sound of ships sailing across the water. Greg turned around and looked at up to Nick.

"I love you," Greg said, closing his eyes and leaned in towards Nick.

"I love you too," Nick mirrored as he leaned in and felt his lips come into contact with Greg's.

Each allowed their lips to move across each other slowly at first. Nick leaned more into Greg and put all his feelings of love and care for the younger man into his kiss. Greg understood what the older man was doing and answered by leaning in with a high level of vigor and opening his mouth to allow his tongue to work its way into Nick's mouth. Their tongues swept one another as they found a way into the other's mouth. As both men allowed the kiss to become more drawn out, they tightened the hold they had on each other, bring their bodies closer together. Both felt that if continued, they would meld together. Finally, the urgent need for oxygen was the cause for them to slowly and reluctantly pull their lips apart from one another.

Each opened their eyes as they pulled apart. Hazel brown eyes stared deeply into rich chocolate brown eyes. The feelings they had for each other were evident as they peered into the reaches of the other's soul. Nick brought up a hand and began to gently caress Greg's check. The tender touch brought a smile to his face. They stood for what seemed like hours. But before either had a chance to speak, a shocked filled female voice broke the silence between them.

"Nick?"

Nick completely froze. The voice that he heard call his name belonged to a woman he knew all too well and was the last person he expected to find in California.

-Author's Note & Translation-

Who can it be? Think you know? Well, you will just have to wait. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to put up. I know you hate to wait and especially now since I no longer have a more stable means to get on line and my beta has been having issues of her own to deal with but I'm happy to report that she has gotten her issues taken care of and I'm now finished with this semester. Since my chapters are becoming longer, each new chapter should be well worth the wait.

I also had a little trouble writing this chapter. The easiest parts were the opening scene with the rest of the CSIs at the dinner and the ending. The ending was the easiest part and it was the first thing I wrote. The breakfast scene I think got a little away from me I think with the dialog and may have gone on too long. Then there was figuring out how to get to the restaurant and setup Olaf and Greta's dance. I hate writer's block.

But anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I'm really looking forward to reading your reviews. Only one more chapter to go till finally, the reunion. And I have really have some _big_ ideas for those chapters. In all, I'm thinking that by the end, there will be twenty chapters total. And so, once again, all that is left is for you all to wait. But rest assured, I will continue on with this story. I hope to hear from you all soon.

-And here is the translation of Irene's conversation with her parents.-

What is wrong my child," Greta asked in Norwegian as she began to hand her daughter the dishes.

"Nothing mama," Irene said without looking at her mother.

"Do not lie to me, young lady."

Irene stepped back from the sink and looked from her mother to her father then back.

"Well?"

"Papa," she asked to her father, "you're not thinking of making a big scene tonight are you? I don't want your grandson to become embarrassed in-front of his boyfriend due to his grandfather's…energetic personality."

"Now now my little kitten. When have I even embarrassed my little Penguin?"

"He is right my pussy-cat," Greta said, "My Gregory has never been embarrassed by his grandfather."

"I know that mother," Irene said, "but we'll have Nicholas with us tonight. You've heard Greg say that he can be a little…well, straight laced. And when he sees you two out there, he might be a little…shocked is all."

"My dear," Olaf said as he took her had into his, "do you really think that fine young man will be shocked by your mother and me when he has no doubt seen our Gregory in the same situation?"

"You're right papa," she said with a smile and hugged her father.

"And as for our scene tonight, it won't be that big of a deal."

"No," Greta amended, "it will be something to make our grandson proud of his grandparents."


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of CSI. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

A/N: Thanks to my Beta Seshat3. And thank you for your reviews and adding this story to you story alerts and favorite stories list. It means so much to me. I know this chapter has been a long time waiting but I assure you that it was well worth the wait. A major bomb shell is dropped on our favorite boys. There's no Norwegian in this chapter if some of you were concerned.

This Chapter is dedicated to Dreamer 22, who guessed correctly.

Chapter Fourteen, Little Lies.

When Greg heard the man he loved name called out by a surprised filled female voice, he could not help but feel his eyes go wide just like he saw Nick's do. There was no doubt that the Texan was surprised to hear this voice as much as the young Californian was. But while he had no idea who this woman was, it was apparent that Nick knew who had called out his name.

Nick's face had turned an ash-white color. Tiny beads of sweat were starting to form on his forehead. He could feel Nick's arms clench tightly around his waist and could feel the palms of Nick's hands become sweaty through his shirt. As he looked into those beautiful hazel eyes, Greg saw pure fear in them.

"Nicholas George Stokes, I know you heard me!" the female voice called out again, "Turn around this instance!"

He felt the Texan's arms slowly let go of his waist. With a final stiff inhalation, Nick turned. Greg did as well to see the woman who seemed to have completely frightened his normally stoic boyfriend.

Greg could not help but be surprised the sight that meet his eyes. The lady in question was a beautiful woman who looked to be in her thirties. She was wearing a red and black dress with a diamond pattern to it and a white collar. She stood with her arms crossed and one foot was tapped; she looked like an angry mother who was staring down a naughty child. Her blue eyes narrowed as she peered at Nick. She had a slim but well toned curved body with long blond hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. In the back of his mind, Greg could not help shake the feeling that he knew this woman from someplace.

"So," she exclaimed after several tense filled seconds, "is there anything you like to tell me Mr. Stokes?"

"Arleen, what are you doing here?" Nick asked in a shaking tone.

"What am I doing here? What am I doing here? You've got to be kidding me! _That's_ all you have to say to me?" she snapped back as she converged towards Nick with her finger pointing accusingly at him as her face became as red as her dress, "You've got a lot of nerve to ask me that. How could you keep something like this from me? I thought we had a relationship based on trust. But instead of you telling me the apparent truth, I have to learn by seeing you act out a scene from _Silence of the Lambs_! Trust me, that's the last time I've ever saw that much face action."

"Arleen look," Nick began to say as he was being backed up against the railing by the advancing lady, "I can explain. I-"

"I what?" she cut him off. "I didn't mean to do it? It was an accident. I was confused. That's bull and you know it. You looked like you were ready to inhale the kid's face. If you were going to try and make-up some stupid excuses for your actions then you should try to come-up with something more original."

Nick felt his back come up against the railing. He looked to his right and saw that Greg was standing off to the side with a look of utter confusion on his face. Arleen was now standing before him, still looking ticked-off as he put his hands up in a calming gesture, "Arleen please, I'm-"

"Save your excuses, Nicky." Arleen said as she threw-up her arms at him, "I know for a fact what I saw wasn't due to some momentarily lapse in judgment. What I saw was the real thing. And if you _think _you can just ask me to forgive you for keeping the fact that you're gay from me then you got another thing coming to you."

Greg was now scared about where this situation was heading. During her outburst, Arleen had directed nothing at him. All of her emotions were being yelled solely at the Nick. From her tone and choice of words, Greg was sure he knew what type of relationship she had referred to.

'_Oh great,'_ Greg thought to himself, _'we got caught kissing by one of Nick's old girlfriends who's completely crazy.'_

Just as he was about to call out for help, Greg heard a male voice called out to the fuming woman.

"Oh, Pumpkin Pie, I found a place where we can get Hot Fudge Sundaes."

A man in his mid-thirties was coming up behind the group. He was dressed in a dark purple suit with an orange dress shirt and blue bow-tie. His hair was a light straw blond and his eyes were a pale light blue. Greg also saw that he had a large tooth filled smile on his face. He came to a stop when he saw the sight before him. With a puzzled expression on his face, Greg saw him tilt his head at Arleen.

"Arl, what's going on?"

"Not now, Mark, I'm having a heart to heart with Nicky here," she replied as she pointed a finger at the CSI.

"Nick?" the man asked bewildered as he came closer.

"Hi, Mark," Nick said timidly when Mark came-up next to Arleen.

"Nick, what a pleasant surprise," Mark said in surprise, "We didn't know you were going to be in San Francisco too."

"Along with the guy he likes to make out with in public as well," Arleen said with a huff.

"The guy he what…" Mark looked over to where Arleen was staring and his eyes fell upon Greg. Greg saw the pale blue eyes narrow when they fell upon him but then widen after a couple of seconds. "Greg," he said in astonishment as he pointed at the DNA Tech.

'_What the…? How does this guy know who I am?'_ Greg thought to himself.

"What are you going on about?" Arleen asked.

"Arleen, this _Greg_," he replied as he held his hand out to him.

For the first time since she started yelling, Arleen finally took the time to look Greg over. After she took a closer look, he saw her eyes also widen in surprise. "Oh my God, you're right," she told Mark before turning back to Greg, "You are Greg. I don't know why I didn't see it before. Well then, that makes everything clear now. But don't you think for a moment you're off the hook Mr. Stokes," she directed back to Nick, "You still have a lot of explaining to do."

Nick had managed to make his way over to the spot where Greg was rooted to. Greg was now completely confused. Not only had he just seen Nick become the target of an apparently unstable ex-girlfriend of Nick's from back when he thought he was straight, but somehow she knew who he was and apparently so did the guy who appeared to be her current boyfriend.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Greg," Arleen told him with a big smile, "though to be honest, I didn't have this type of scene like this in mind exactly."

"Neither did I," Mark said in agreement.

"Or me most of all," Nick replied as he rubbed his face.

Greg shook his head to get rid of the dazed feeling he had. Then when he found his voice again, he turned to the Texan and said the one thing he had wanted to say for the past few minutes. "Nick, who is this woman?"

Nick began to chew on his bottom lip. After a moment, he let go, took a breath, and released it to help relax as he held his hand out to Greg. "Mark, Arleen, this is Greg." Both smiled friendly at the tech. Greg nodded and smiled back to the couple. Nick meanwhile took in a deep breath and exhaled before continuing as he now held his hand out to the couple. "Greg, this is Mark and this is Arleen, my…sister."

Had he been a cartoon character, Greg knew that would have been the point where his eyes would have bugged completely out of their sockets, his jaw dropping to hit the ground complete with tongue rolling out.

Ten minutes later, Greg found himself sitting at a table outside an old fashioned ice-cream parlor not far from where he had met Arleen and Mark. He felt a feeling in his forehead like a jabbing knife and he was certain that it wasn't due to the spoon full of ice-cream he had just swallowed. He still running over the outcome of the surprised family reunion that he had found himself in. And it was clear that neither Nick nor his sister had expected that situation to occur as well. Nick inparticular had been totally shocked to discover his sister in San Francisco. Arleen had been more shocked at the situation she had discovered her baby brother in.

After Nick had dropped his bombshell to Greg, Arleen seemed to automatically cool off and switch personalities because she stood with her arms out and asked Nick in a very pleasant tone, "Well? What are you waiting for? Come give your big sister a hug." Nick looked as if he had had gotten struck in the face with a snow shovel from the dazed look on his face but he managed to snap out of it and made his way over to his sister and wrap his arms around her. After they had let go of each other, Nick formally introduced his boyfriend to his sister, Arleen Napier and her husband Mark. After exchanging pleasantries, Mark asked if the both he and Nick would like to join him and Arleen for ice-cream. Since he was not going to have to save Nick from the demented attack of a crazed ex-girlfriend who had discovered he was gay, Greg accepted the invitation. Nick was just about to say something but Greg gave him a look that said, _'I just about had a heart attack because your sister who I had never met till just a few minutes ago and who I thought was a raving lunatic was going off on you cause she saw you kiss another guy and I need something to calm my nerves and if you try to stop me I'll throw you off the Golden Gate Bridge.' _With a smile, Nick told his brother-in-law to lead the way.

"I'm so sorry you had to see me like that, Greg," Arleen said as a waitress set down a large sundae in-front of her and the other three occupants, "usually I don't get so…"

"Crazy?" Nick suggested for his sister as he poked his sundae with his spoon.

"I wouldn't say that," she answered but when she saw the irritated look on her younger brother's face, she rolled her eyes, "Ok, maybe I would but I couldn't help it. Do you have any idea of what's it's like to come walking around a corner and smack dab infront of seeing your baby brother making out with guy?"

"No, but I do have an idea of what's it's like to all of a sudden have your _sister _show-up and start yelling at you at the top of her lungs and raving like a complete lunatic," Nick replied sarcastically.

"Say, Arleen," Greg quickly interjected, "I've a question for you; how did you know who I was?"

Arleen smiled slyly at her brother before she answered the lab tech. "Oh that's easy, Nick talks about you all the time. You have no idea how many times I've heard Nicky hear gone on and on about you."

"Oh does he now?" Greg asked as he turned to Nick.

"Well, you are one of a kind, Greg," Nick answered as he took a bite of his dessert.

"That's true," Greg smiled in agreement.

"So tell us, Greg," Mark began, "is it true that you dance in a show girl's headdress in full view of everyone in the lab?"

"Or that you do full out air guitar moves to Marlin Manson songs while waiting for test results?" Arleen added.

Greg stared dumfounded for a second before whipping his head to Nick. "And _what_ have you been telling them, Nicky?"

"Just the truth G," Nick answered which caused Greg to roll his eyes.

"The truth? The truth?" Greg relied in a hysterical tone. "Oh, Nick, couldn't you've told them something else _besides_ the truth? Oh that's right, perfect Nick Stokes is incapable of lying to anyone."

"He's knows you well, _Dudley_," Arleen snickered as they all saw Nick's face grow red.

"Don't call me that," Nick commanded in an irritated tone.

"Dudley?" Greg questioned as he looked over to Nick who just huffed.

"That's my little nickname for him," Arleen answered. "Dudley-Do-Right. That's who he was like as a child. When he was growing-up that's all he did, the right thing. He never got into trouble; unlike the rest of us. He could do no wrong in our parent's eyes. Even to this day, he still the apple of our mother's eye. When he comes home, it's the return of the prodigal son to our father. And don't even get me started about him and our grandparents."

"And here I thought you were just the favorite because you're the baby of the family. Now I find out you're the heir to the Stokes Family Fortune," Greg replied in an exaggerated surprise.

"It's not like that, G," Nick answered melancholy. Nick did not seem to share in his boyfriend's amusement. Instead he merely offered a half looped smile and jabbed with his spoon at his ice-cream. Nick hated when people talked about him like that. Like he was a spoiled child who received his every whim while his siblings got nothing from their parents. He especially did not want Greg or the rest of the team to think of him in that sort of manner.

"It's not, Greg," Arleen added, hoping her brother would not get depressed over this. She had not intended to hurt Nick's feeling and most importantly, she did not want to embarrass him infront of someone he cared a great deal for.

"Of course I know that," Greg said as he wrapped his arms Nick and gave him a squeeze which helped to lift the gloomy expression from his face.

"Why can't you be more like _him_?" Arleen asked with a slap upside her husband's head.

"I'm sorry dear," Mark said as he rubbed his head, "but you know that I prefer to wear my showgirl headdress at home rather than at work."

The simply put statement caused everyone at the table to laugh.

"Besides, I have the feeling that your father would not be happy if he found out I did that."

The mention of the patriarch of the Stokes family in that sentence and its subject brought back the gloomy shadow over Nick's face. It did not go unnoticed by either Greg or Arleen. Nick picked-up his spoon and began to poke at his dish of melting ice cream. Greg did not know what to say so he looked over to Arleen who subtly held up her hand and gave a small nod. Nick did not see his sister gently tap her husband's arm but Greg did. Mark almost choked on his final scoop of ice-cream he just put in his mouth. After he managed to get the ice-cream down and he caught his breath, Mark looked over to his wife who gave him a knowing look and he turned to Greg.

"Say, Greg," he began, "How we go in and try our luck at that pin-ball machine inside. Then we can see if your so called superior gaming skills are any good at a game that requires real talent and skill?"

"Sure," Greg answered, getting the subtle hint, "let's go."

The two Stokes watched as their significant others headed back into the ice-cream parlor leaving the two Stokes siblings alone. Nick and Arleen were to have a conversation. A conversation which the youngest Stokes knew could have serious ramifications about him and the rest of his family in the future.

When Arleen turned to her baby brother, she saw uncertainty and fear etched onto his face. His gentle and loving hazel eyes were filled with worry. She knew already the first question he both wanted to ask but was hesitant to learn the answer.

"Alright, Nicky," she said simply, "go ahead and ask it."

Nick responded without hesitation, "How? How did you know?"

"First off, I'm your sister. I know you. Second of all, I'm a woman. That's just a given. And third, it was a combination of you being over thirty and never having a meaningful relationship combined with what I said about you constantly talking about Greg more then any other of your friends. All that led me to the conclusion that there was more to your relationship with Greg then just simple friendship. And walking in on the two of you making out was the final nail."

Her last comment made both her and Nick giggle. "But before that," Arleen continued, "I was about ninety-five percent certain that I was right, but just because I had that hypothesis didn't mean I was going to call you on it. It was your choice of when you were comfortable telling us."

Nick did not know how to respond. Hearing his sister's words lifted a lot of the weight off his shoulders on the issue of telling his family. After several silent seconds, Nick found his voice. "Thanks, Arl. How about the others?" he asked referring to their older siblings. "Do they …?"

"Well," she began thoughtfully, "Sammie, Leslie and Maggie haven't mentioned anything about it to me or each other but I would say they may have a notion like I did at first. And the very thought would never even cross Bill's or Kevin's mind once. They just think you're having way too much fun, sowing your wide oats," she put in air quotation marks, "to even think about having a serious girlfriend. Let alone marriage."

"And…what about Mom?" Nick pushed forward. "Has she…?" he trailed off but Arlen knew what he was asking.

"No," Arleen said, already knowing the thoughts that were running through her brother's mind. "Mom hasn't brought it up. She just goes on that you just haven't found the right women yet and so on. Dad just shakes his head and usually mutters something along the lines of letting you take your time."

Nick managed a weak smile but offered no other response. He merely cast his eyes down and closed them as he took in several deep breaths. Then he felt his sister's hand on his as she tenderly rubbed it to help soothe him. Finally, he looked up and she gave him a warm smile.

"It'll be all right," she assured him.

"How can you be sure of that?" he asked her with uncertainty in his voice. "Mom goes on about me settling down with someone and having kids with them. And Dad…Dad won't hesitate to disown-"

A sound smack to his head stopped him midsentence.

"Don't talk like that," Arleen instructed but also compassionately, "Dad would never disown you."

"The minute he finds out-"

"Mom will give him the Look and he won't say anything more about it," Arleen finished for him. "Yes they will be surprised, shocked and confused at first but they're our parents. You know Mom, after one minute it won't be an issue with her. As for dad, yes it will most likely take him longer to wrap his brain around the truth but he loves you and he'll accept you. Otherwise, he'll have to deal with Mom and we both know he would rather face an angry bull then a pissed off mom. Look, Nick, I can't tell you when to tell them but I promise you it won't be as big a deal as you're making it in that head of yours! But for right now just relax. As it is, only Mark and I know about you and Greg."

Arleen smirked saying the tech's name causing her baby brother to arch an eyebrow. "What?"" he inquired.

"He's just _soooo_ darn adorable Nicky. He's like if Bambi had a baby with Flipper; those eyes, those dimples, that bashful playful nature and the smile? He's perfect match for you. He's the complete opposite of you and that's just what you need."

Nick felt a warm sense of relief flow through his body at Arlene's approval of his boyfriend. It was completely obvious that no matter what would occur with the rest of his family that she would be at both his and Greg's side. "Thanks Arl," Nick said and responded with a genuine smile which caused her to smile back. The smile was the best response she could get from her brother because it showed her that she had gotten her point across to him.

"No need to thank me," she answered with a wave of her hand, "it's just part of my duties as being the older sister but remember what I said Nick; the sooner you tell them the better off you'll be."

Before Nick could respond, the sound of loud laughing came from behind them. Looking over, they saw Greg and Mark walking back over to their table with an arm over each other's shoulder and laughing manically. Both looked like they were near the verge of tears.

"What's so funny?" Arlen asked as the pair sat down.

"Yeah you two," Nick added, "what's up?"

"Oh nothing," Mark said as he sat down. "Greg was just telling me 'bout something he and his cousin did at one of their family reunions."

The smirk on Greg's face told Nick which something it was. "It was the Jell-o one wasn't it, G?"

"Maybe. Maybe not," Greg answered nonchalantly which told Nick he had been right. When he had been twelve, Greg and his cousin had managed to slip a dissected frog and its disemboweled guts into Greg's mom's Lime Jell-O salad. It was not until dessert was served when Greg's Aunt Hannah made the discovery but only after she had already taken a bit!

"Well, Greg," Arleen spoke-up when she saw Nick attempting to look disapproving, through the glint of laughter in his eyes gave him away, "would like to hear about my baby brother, his first horse, our mother's birthday cake, an open padlock gate and an open kitchen door?"

"That was not my fault, Arl and you know it," Nick vividly exclaimed. "How Powder got into the kitchen is beyond me."

"Oh, Arleen," Greg devious answered with an evil grim as he looked from her to Nick, "please, do go on."

"Well what did you expect when your boyfriend met your older sister for the first time?" Mark asked as he patted Nick on the back as the man shook his head in his hands, "Her not to tell embarrassing stories about you?"

"So is everything okay with you and your sister?"

Greg lay entwined in Nick's arms in his childhood bed. They spent several hours talking with Arleen and Mark, staying at the ice-cream parlor until it closed at eleven. Arleen and Mark went back to the hotel where they were not only staying but where the dental convention Arleen was attending was being held. Finding out Arleen was a dentist shocked Greg. Especial after seeing the women consume two hot fudge sundaes complete with whipped cream, sprinkles, nuts and of course, a cherry on top. Mark, a high school drama teacher, was happy to come along with his wife since his school was on break and not having to be stuck back home.

As they made their good-byes to one another, Arleen told Greg that she was happy to finally meet the man who, as she put it, finally managed to rope and hogtied her brother down. She also promised to not tell any of the family back in Austin about him and Nick. That was Nick's story to tell when he felt ready to tell it. Both Arleen and Mark guaranteed Nick and Greg that they had their full support no matter what would happen in the end. With promises to keep in touch and a promise to tell her all about the reunion tomorrow, both couples said a final good-bye and headed to their cars.

It was a little past midnight when Nick and Greg got back to the Sander's residence. Everyone else was asleep and they made their way quietly to Greg's room. After stripping down to their boxers, they crawled into bed, leaving the light on. Nick pulled Greg into his arms and held onto him; both men taking simple joy in their bare skin touching one another.

"It is," Nick answered Greg. "You know, I have to admit, it kinda feels good that one of my siblings knows about you. And I'm glad it was Arleen. I don't want to think what would have happened had it been one of my brothers. Or my parents for that matter. Guess that's one down, seven more to go."

Greg did not know how to respond. He wanted Nick to know that while he wanted him to tell the rest of his family about the two of them, he wanted Nick to feel safe to do it when he felt ready to. In the end, he chose to leave that point alone for the moment. "I'm just happy that now when she calls you, _I_ can actually talk to her instead of pretending I'm not there."

"And she calls and I sound all worn out, she'll know why."

"_Thanks_ for that," Greg vexed.

"All I didn't mean it like that G," Nick answered as he placed a kiss to the top of Greg's head. "I can only hope that the rest of the family will react the same way as Arleen when they find out."

"Oh you mean all whacko and overly dramatic?" Greg chuckled.

A pillow to the face was Nick's response. When it was removed, Greg looked-up with his biggest pair of innocent doe eyes and asked, "What I say?"

"Arleen can be overly dramatic yes but she's defiantly not wacko."

Greg just smiled. "Don't try that with me, Mr. Stokes. Your sister told me all about the line of insanity that runs in your dad's side of the family. Like your Great Uncle Leroy, who lived with that goat in his own house?"

"Uncle Leroy wasn't insane. The goat was a pet. Plain and simple."

"Sure. Just keep telling yourself that," Greg said in a patronizing tone. He was then quiet for a couple of minutes. Nick at first thought Greg had fallen asleep till he felt the tech pull himself out of the hold and sit up looking at Nick. The light on the bedside table revealed the look of anxiety on his young face.

"What's on your mind, G?"

"Are you sure you're ready for tomorrow. I mean, most of kids I went to school with looked like they fell out of a Polo Ralph Lauren commercial."

"I'm sure I'll survive G," Nick assured Greg. "If I can get through one of your lectures on the composition of DNA in regards to the effects of extreme heat and subzero temperatures and not fall asleep, I can survive them."

"You," Greg said as he leaned in to place a kiss on the Texan's lips which he more than welcomed. "You're lucky you have that great ass," Greg finished after he pulled away.

"And don't you know it," Nick retorted as he reached over and turned the light off.

"Well, come over here and I'll show you what I know."

"With pleasure."

Nick smiled as he felt Greg's arms around his shoulders. He wrapped his own arms back around Greg's slim figure and pushed him back down onto the mattress.

-Author's Note-

As always, I'm looking forward to seeing your reviews for this chapter.

Again, I'm so sorry this took so long to get-up. I found myself having a hard time with the private conversation between Nick and Arleen. The part at the beginning where she was yelling her head off at Nick, leaving poor Greg all confused and stuck in the middle, was the easiest thing to write. But when it came to the conversation between everyone then the one with just the two Stokes siblings, I just couldn't get the right words out. I don't know how many times I just stared at my screen. I would write something then delete it.

If you hadn't guessed, Arleen and Mark get their names from two individuals connected from Batman. Arleen is named for Arleen Sorkin who voiced Harley Quinn and Mark for Mark Hamill who voiced the Joker. Their cloths were based on the costumes their characters wear in the _Batman, The Animated Series_ while their physical descriptions were based on the real life individuals themselves. Napier comes from the last name of Jack Napier, the real name of the Joker in Tim Burton's _Batman_. Which, no offense to Heath Ledger fans, was the best live action portrayal of the Joker ever done on film.

Nick's middle name of George is my own creation. And if you guessed I chose it because it's the real first name of George Eads who portrays Nick then you are right. Also, to help me with this chapter, I created a Stokes Family tree to help me figure out Nick's siblings. You see more of that later in _Hidden Secrets Dark Fears._

Again, I hoped you like this chapter and feel the wait was well worth it. I'll try my best not to make the next chapter available sooner rather than later. The next chapter is the first part of the reunion!

Till next time, as always, I thank you.


	16. Author's Important Message

To my loyal readers,

I'm very sorry to say this is not a new chapter.

I'm also greatly sorry there's been a great lack of updates for this and my other works. I want you all to know that I have not given up writing. Real life has dealt me and my family some hurting blows in the last few months.

The worst of which happened to me just recently. My computer's hard drive crashed and I had to restart it all over. As a result, I lost a many of my pervious works. And that includes all the work I had done for next chapters of _California__Here__We__Come_and _Enigma_. I am sorry. I know that many of you have been patiently waiting for the next chapters of these stories.

I'm trying to find as many as my files as possible and hopefully get back on to my writings. As of now, it appears that I will have to start all over again with these two chapters. This means it may be quite a while for new updates.

Once again, I am truly and greatly sorry. I hate knowing all of you have been waiting patiently for me to update. I wish I had not created this mess but I had no idea something like this would ever happen in the first place because of one simple update.

You have my promise that I will work as hard as I can to get everything back up and going.

Until then, you have my deepest regrets and thanks,

GrandMoff Ambrius


	17. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of CSI. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

A/N: All of my thanks to my Beta Alethea27. This is her time editing this story as my new beta and I cannot thank her enough for all the help she has given me since over took the reins of editing my work. Again Ratcliff is a private school of my own creation and as far as I know, no actual school by this name exists. See if you can identify my nod to the classic Universal Studios Monster films. The names of Greg's and Alice's classmates are of my own creation. Any reference to any real people is coincidence. **I wish to dedicate this chapter to all of you, my loyal readers and fans who have so patiently waited for this new chapter.**

Chapter Fifteen, The Reunion Part I

"_This_ is where you went to school?" Nick asked in amazement.

"Yeah," Greg answered causally. "I told you it was big."

"Big nothing. This is _huge_."

Greg could not help but laugh at the statement. "_This_ coming from the guy from Texas? What would Big Tex say if he heard you speaking like that? I bet you would be banished from the Lone Star State for life for such an act of great dishonor."

Nick answered by giving Greg a lighthearted shove. He was happy to see his boyfriend in a good mood. That morning he was still uneasy about the welcoming ceremony and hardly ate anything. Luckily, a few encouraging words from Papa Olaf and a very nice shoulder message from Nick helped eased his tension and he was already when it came time to get ready. Neither one dressed up since the dinner was not till the next day so they each dressed in their nicest work but not going to court attire. Greg had chosen one of his blue striped button up shirts with dark stone-grey slacks while Nick was going with one of his blue and black sweaters, the tight fitting ones that made Greg and a lot of the women in the lab drool and black pants which also were very tight and offered a view if his perfectly sculpted butt that made Greg want to fall to his knees and thank God himself.

As they descended the stairs, they were met with flash of Irene's camera and Greta's claims of how handsome the pair they were. After several pictures, they were able to make it out the door with Irene only wiping off her son's check with her thumb once. The snickering sound Nick made as they walked to the car was answered by Greg with a well place kick to the back of the CSI's pants and peck on the check.

The drive was pleasant with Greg driving and telling Nick about the school's history. When they arrived, Nick saw that description was all he had been told and more. From the outside, Ratcliff looked like a miniature castle. He followed Greg through a large meticulously maintained lawn up to a pair of great wooden doors and held one open for Nick. Standing in the entrance hall of Ratcliff, Nick could not help but look around in amazement. The floor was laid with marble and the wood work was rich mahogany. In the center of the floor was the school's crest. Windows along the halls were gothic in design and the higher up ones depicted stained glass designs. Hanging above was a great chandelier and mounted along the walls were brass candle holders but Nick saw that they featured electric lights designed to look like candles. Facing them was a great stone stair case leading up to the upper floors. For a second; he thought he had walked into a scene from a Harry Potter movie. Groups of people were standing and talking with one another and a large banner hanging across the staircase welcomed them.

"You really enjoy messing me way too much, G."

"Would _I_ do a thing like that?" Greg asked as he led them through the groups of people to where a large banner read Registration. Two women, both blonds, were handing out name tags from two large flip books that had been assigned part of the alphabet.

"Hello," the blond haired women assigned the N-Z names said in a rather dull voice. "Name?"

"Greg Sanders."

"Sanders…Sanders…" she said as she looked through the large flip book. "Here," she said as she found it and handed it to Greg. "Enjoy the reunion. Next."

"Uh this says George not Greg."

"Oh," said the other and snatched it out of Greg's hand. "You don't look familiar. Did you really go here?"

Greg rolled his eyes. "Yes I did."

"No need to be snippy," she said snidely as she looked up from her phone which she had been texting on.

"Here," the other said. "Greg Sanders. Next."

Nick could not believe how rude the lady had been. He decided to teach the pair of them a lesson. As Greg stepped out of the way and put on his tag on, Nick moved up to the table and Greg could see a sly look in his eyes. "Good Evenin'," Nick greeted, his voice oozing with southern charm and pronounced twang.

Both women took notice of him and perked up as women often tended to do when they first laid eyes on him. Instantly, both of their eyes darted to the ring finger of his left hand and once they saw it was bare, they began to flirt with him despite the fact the one who had helped Greg was wearing a rather large diamond ring on her ring finger.

"Hello yourself," she said in a more pleasant and cooing tone. "And what might your name be?"

"Nick Stokes," he answered.

"Nick Stokes," she replied. "That's a nice name."

Nick smiled. "Why thank you darlin'. I'm afraid you'll not find my name in your o' book. I didn't go here myself."

"Of course you didn't," the single blond said as she brushed her hair back. "I wouldn't forget someone like you."

"Me either," the married women said as she leaned forward which provide Nick with a good view down her dress and of her cleavage. Greg thought he was going to break out in a serious fit of laughter as he watched the two women try to seduce Nick.

"That's mighty kind of you," Nick said as he crossed his arms in a way that showed off the muscles underneath his sweater. Both women were all but drooling by now. "I don't reckon you happen to have a blank tag for me now?"

Not taking her eyes off Nick, the married blond fumbled for a blank tag and pen and handed them to him. After he had written his name he replaced the pen's cap but it then fell out of his hand and onto the floor. "Dang," he said as he leaned over to pick it up and offering both women an excellent view of his butt. Greg thought the pair of them were about to fall out of their seats with how far they were leaning forward. "Sorry 'bout that," he said as he handed the pen back.

"No problem," the single blond offered as she took the pen. "So are you here with anyone special?" she asked as she fluttered her eyes.

Nick smiled and nodded. "Why yes. I just happen to be."

"Really? Is it anything serious because I happen to know how to have a good time," the married blond stated as she licked her lips sensuously with her tongue staring directly into Nick's eyes.

"Oh I think it's that serious." Greg answered playfully as stepped up next to Nick and wrapped his arm around Nick's giving the muscular arm a squeeze and grinning malevolently. The pair of blonds sat there speechless with their mouths open and their jaws hanging so low it looked like they could fall off at any moment.

Before they left, Nick turned to the married blond and said, "I hope your husband are goin' to have wonderful time yourselves."

"I love it when you defend me," Greg swooned as he led Nick down the adjacent hallway.

They walked passed lockers and trophy filled display cases till they came to pair of open double door decorated with silver and purple balloons. A large plaque mounted over the entrance read McDowell Commons Hall.

"Welcome to our humble cafeteria," Greg said ushering the Texan across the threshold.

Again, Nick was at a loss for words. The _humble_ cafeteria was as long as a church's nave with a high ceiling and gleaming grey stone floor. All the wood work was rich walnut which seemed to glow from the light of the series of large electrical metal chandeliers hanging over the many groups of tables that had been formed by pushing four smaller tables together. Above the wood work the walls were replete with double rows of clerestory windows. To the left, Nick saw a large open bar. At the far end a stage had been decorated with several large flower arrangements and a large banner welcoming the participants. All along the room, people were talking and visiting with one another.

Turning to his boyfriend, Nick asked in awe, "Is the_ entire_ school like this?"

"Well, the library is only two stories and has a collection that only goes back to 1876."

"My high school library was basically right next to our gym's pool and the oldest book we had was a dictionary from 1932."

Greg gave Nick a mock look of pity as he led him over to a side table where Alice was sitting. "It's about time you two got here," she said as she gave both men a hug.

"Sorry 'bout that but Nicky had to defend my honor against Tweedaldee and Tweedaldum out there," Greg answered. "You should have seen the way they were flirting with my man and the blond one is already married."

"Oh yes. Rachel and Lindsay," Alice said with a roll of her eyes.

"Lindsay? Lindsay Schwanky?" Greg asked as he and Nick took their seats.

"Now it's Lindsay Mangum," Alice replied.

"Of course," Greg snorted as he slapped his forehead. "I should have known by the way she was throwing herself at Nick."

Reaching over, Alice patted Greg on the shoulder and replied with tongue-in-check. "There, there, Greg, One is bound to loses a lot of brain cells as they get older."

The elder CSI offered his boyfriend a comforting smile before adding, "And sticking a pair of permanent markers up your nose probably doesn't help either." Nick chuckled as both he and Alice were slapped by Greg on the arm. "So I take it flirting with guys was something Lindsay did all the time."

Greg looked to Alice and both smirked. "Lindsay Schwanky for all intent and purpose was our class slut." Greg explained in a matter of fact tone. "And apparently she hasn't changed much since graduation. Back then she would throw herself at anyone she pleased even when she was able to hang onto a guy for more than a week. Didn't you have one in your high school?"

Thinking on the memories of this own high school days the image of the Varsity Cheerleader captain came to Nick's mind. "Rachel De Spain. Guess you're right about every high school has one."

"Of course I'm always right Nicky. You should know that by now."

"You really should," Alice laughed and was joined by Greg and Nick.

The three of them sat at their table and watched the interactions of the rest of the reunion members. Alice and Greg would point out to Nick their former classmates, teachers. Eventually Nick learned who the class hierarchy, the "it" couple, the star athletes, class clown, the members of the student council, and the ranking of the teachers and the staff. Nick could tell Greg was having fun seeing who had put on weight, had obviously undergone plastic surgery done and who had turned out to be what after graduating. This was a far different person than the one who had been nervous about seeing his old classmates.

After a few minutes, Nick excused himself to go get drinks for the three of them, leaving the two friends to continue on commenting on their classmates. As he mingled through the crowd towards the bar, he noticed that several women had caught sight of him and were trailing him with their eyes like a lioness stocking a gazelle on the African plains.

'_How their eyes would pop out of their heads if they saw me lay a big wet one on Greg right in front of them,_' he thought to himself with one of his dimple creating smiles. '_But that would be too much of a scene and I don't wanna embarrass him.'_

As he neared the bar, something caught his eye. It was a large picture of Greg's class that had been taken outside the school with the students standing on raisers against a vine covered wall. Like at many private schools, Ratcliff students were required to wear uniforms. Most Boys were wearing black blazers and pants with white dress shirts and ties while others were wearing a V-neck sweater instead of the blazer. Some of the girls were wearing matching blazers and shirts with ties like the boys while others were wearing V-neck sweaters with knee high socks and knee length charcoal grey skirts. The ties were amaranth purple as was the piping on the blazers and sweaters and the school's crest was over the blazer's front left pocket.

'_Hard to think of G having to wear a uniform every day,'_ Nick thought as he recalled Greg's taste in loud and outlandish clothing as he scanned the picture trying to see if he could locate his boyfriend. He could not help but smile when he did find Greg, standing on the top raiser, arms crossed, making the rock on hand sign with each hand, and wearing his brightest smile. _'That's more like it,'_ he thought lovingly. Without looking to see if anyone was behind him, Nick turned and ended up running right into the gentleman coming from the bar.

"Oof!"

"Oh crap. I'm so sorry. I didn't see you and-"

"That's alright. It's just club soda," the man said cheerfully as he took the napkin he had been holding and started to wipe a small damp spot on his shirt, "no harm done."

Though Nick knew he would never _ever_ cheat on Greg and believed him to be the most beautiful man in the world, he had to admit that the guy in-front of him was extremely handsome as well. He was about the same height and same build as Nick. His round face was strong and chiseled with high cheeks, a prominent, a dazzling smile that showed off his perfectly white teeth and short cut brown hair. Under his long arching eyebrows was a pair of dark hazel eyes. A thick neck led to a strong broad chest which the Level 3 CSI could tell was covered with a very generous helping of chest hair judging by the small smattering that was peeking out from under the white shirt he was wearing under his navy blue one. Either he was a fellow classmate of Greg's and Alice's or the husband of one since he was wearing a wedding ring. His name tag was obscured by his wiping of his hand.

"I mean it," Nick started, "I'm really sorry-"

"It's alright. Really," the man cut him off with a large smile. "Accidents happen and there's more club soda where that came from. Enjoy the reunion," he said before walking off his half empty cup.

After a good shake of his head, Nick turned and walked up to the bar and got their drinks. When he returned to the table, Alice was saying good-bye to a former debate team member while Greg was doodling on a napkin.

"'Bout time you got back," Greg said as he took the offered drink, "did you go all the way to Vegas to get these?"

"No, I ran into someone. Literally," Nick answered as he passed Alice her glass. "Accidently made spill half his drink on himself and he didn't even get mad at me."

"Well not everyone who went here was a stuck up snob," Alice said as she sipped her drink. "There were actually quite a few decent people here."

"I hope you're including us humble teachers in your generalization Miss Roberts" an aged voice said from behind them.

Turning, they saw an elderly man looking at them with a devilish grin. He was tall and emaciate, wearing an all black suit and tie clutching a black hat in his hand. With his clothing and the way he had the collar of his white shirt turned up; Nick could not help but think how much the man looked like an old time country priest. His face was gnarled with deep lines on his brow and had very sharp features. Above his thin lip smile was a large hawk nose that was set in-between a set of bulging dark grey-blue eyes. His head was topped with coiled steel grey hair and a pair of nearly pointed ears on the sides.

"Mr. Thesiger," Greg and Alice said in unison as they rose and embraced the man who in turn hugged them back.

"Greg Sanders and Alice Robertson, my two favorite students. It's so good to see the two of you again after all these years," their former teacher said affectingly.

"You too, Sir," Alice replied with a smile as she and Greg let go.

"Yeah," Greg nodded in agreement. "You're looking great, Sir."

"Thank you my boy. I can't begin to tell you two how happy I am to see you both. I see you've managed to tame that Medusa-like hair of yours," he said as he affectingly tousled Greg's hair.

"Well just for special occasions," Greg replied with a smirk then he looked over to Nick and motioned for him to stand. "Nick, this is our former Chemistry teacher, Colin Thesiger. Mr. Thesiger, I like you to meet my Nick Stokes, my boyfriend."

Nick held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Sir. Greg's told me a lot about you."

"Why thank you. It's nice to meet you too, Nick," Mr. Thesiger said as he shook Nick's hand, "You must very special to Greg if he willingly brought you to this carcass feed."

Greg blushed. "Yah well…"

"Did you bring your wife with you?" Alice asked, giving Greg time to regain his composer.

"No," answered Mr. Thesiger. "My beloved Elsa is at the hospital seeing a friend of hers who had some _"work"_ done." He pulled back skin under his eyes to emphases his point. "But she'll be along tomorrow.

"That's good," Alice said. "I just can't wait to her again. I read that article she published a couple of months back about Seagrass and its known and unusual uses. Until I read it, I had no idea it had been used as bandages."

"Ever the Botanist, eh, Miss Robertson?" the elder teacher put forth with a warm smile and a chuckle. His wife was a Marine biologist with a special interest in sea plant life. She had been the one who had encouraged Alice to pursue a career in Botany to begin with. "Elsa will be very happy to see you and Greg. And since you mentioned keeping up with my wife and her work, we've been keeping an eye on the pair of you and all your achievements over the years. We've read all the papers and reports the two have written and had published."

Both former students blushed.

"Well, I hate to talk and dash but I've got to get up to the front," he indicated the table for the staff at the stage, "then I'll have to sit through one of the Ostrich's squawks. We'll talk soon. Enjoy the opening festivities, have your wallets ready for when they start coming around with their canvas bags with the dollar sings on them and load-up on _plenty_ of alcohol." With a nod and smile, Mr. Thesiger headed up to the front table.

"He seems nice," Nick said as he sat back down.

"He's the best teacher there is," Greg answered warmly. "I don't think I would have made it if I hadn't had him for support. He was the one who first encouraged me to go into a career in chemistry."

Alice narrowed her eyes at the comment. "I thought that was your Grandpa?"

"Well kinda," Greg answered humorously. "When eight and I told mom I wanted to be a scientist and she told me that wasn't for me. But Papa said I could be anything I wanted. He said I could grow-up to be a mad scientist and take over the world with an army of slime mutants. Then as I got more into Chemistry, Mr. Thesiger began giving me advice about pursuing a career in it."

Nick patted Greg on the shoulder. "Oh face it G, you've always had the potential to create an army of slime mutants."

"That's true," Greg replied as he put his hand on Nick's and gave it a loving squeeze. "Oh, looks like they're getting ready to start," he motioned towards the stage where Mr. Thesiger and several people where taking their seats. Each had an unhappy look on their face.

A thought came to Nick. "Say, what did Mr. Thesiger mean by the Ostrich?"

Both Greg and Alice smirked and Greg was trying hard not to break out giggling. "That would be our venerable Headmistress Mrs. Paquette."

Nick felt Greg tap him on the shoulder and pointed up to the stage where a woman was taking the podium. He could now understand the whole ostrich thing. She had a short plump body with long legs and short arms. Her neck was long and it supported a small head that at first appeared bald but was topped with short iron gray hair. Her face had a squashed-in look to it with a narrow mouth and large amber eyes which had a large beak-like nose set between them. Completing the illusion was the long black dress with a white feathery collar she was wearing.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen and to our former students and factually, welcome back to Ratcliff," she began in a high pitch squawky voice that made Nick want to wince. "It's just so wonderful to see all of your smiling faces again. I simply cannot believe how fast the years have gone by. I would like to take this time to say just a few words about this great institution and its grand history."

Her few words turned out to be a total of forty-five minutes.

A _very _boring speech later, Mrs. Paquette had finished her speech much to the joy of everybody in the room. Nick had the feeling that the woman was the only person who liked to hear herself talk. The faculty members who had the misfortune to be sitting next to her looked especially unpleasant. Just as everyone was starting to relax, Paquette started up again.

"As your Headmistress, I knew that you would go one to lead rich and fulfilling lives and thanks to your time here, many of you have gone on to very successful careers. This is just a small sample of those individuals." With that, she started a slide show of various students and their current careers. Greg had just about fallen asleep after several minutes when both Alice and Nick nudged him awake to show him his class photo on the screen.

"Oh no," he groaned.

"After graduating, Greg Sanders went on to attend Stanford University where he soon became a member of Phi Beta Kappa in recognition of his high academic achievements. After graduating in the top five percent of his class and with honors and a Bachelor's in Chemistry, Greg went on to work with the San Francisco Crime Lab as a DNA Technician for a year before moving to Las Vegas where his skills have helped elevate the Las Vegas Crime Lab to second in the nation." The crowd gave a generous round of applause before the picture changed and the Headmistress started talking about a female student who was one of the top cardiaric surgeons in the country.

Nick was confused by his boyfriend's reaction to seeing his picture on the screen. Back at lab, Greg loved hearing praise about his skills from Grissom and the rest of the team. Even Ecklie could not help but acknowledge the young tech's abilities. But hearing his former principal speak about him made Greg very uncomfortable. He had half hidden his face in his folded arms on the table the moment Mrs. Paquette had started speaking and not looked up till she was well on speaking of the next person in the slide show. For the rest of the slide presentation, Greg wore a downcast look on his face. He downed the rest of his drink in a single gulp and had a look in his eyes that told Nick that Greg was off in his own world.

Eventually the slide show ended and again everyone clapped. "As I'm sure you all know," Paquette started up again, "because of the great many activities and groups that Ratcliff has to offer that help give these and other students the extra boost they needed to achieve their lofty goals and to help make sure future students can have these same advantages; I and the rest of the Ratcliff faculty ask you to give back to school with a generous monetary donation of your choosing. In a few minutes, you will be able to give your donations to one of the several donation collectors as they walk around the room. With your help, we can continue to help mold the leaders of future generations. Thank you."

With that, Paquette stepped away from the microphone and took her seat at the head table and began talking to one of the male factually members. Slowly the noise level started to grow as people began talking again yet Greg remained silent for the majority of the evening. The only time he talked was when a lady holding a basket came over to their table and asked if any of them would like to make a donation.

"Yes," Greg answered in a near hallowed tone.

As he took out his checkbook and wrote out a check, Alice reached into her handbag and took out two fifty dollar bills and put them in the women's basket and Greg shortly followed with his check.

"Thank you for your donations," the lady said and walked off to another table

A few more people came up to talk to Alice for a couple of minutes and when they would acknowledge Greg, he would simply nod his head and quietly say hello before retreating back into thought. Nick grew more concerend, especially after getting no reaction when he placed a comforting hand on the younger man's thigh. Something was definitely wrong. The evening's activities came to an end when Paquette thanked everyone for coming and said how donations to the school could still be made tomorrow night at the reunion dinner with the grand total being revealed on the last day of the reunion. She concluded with how much she was looking forward to seeing everybody again tomorrow.

Everyone then started to get their things together and make their way back out to the parking lot. Both Nick and Greg walked Alice to her car and after making plans to meet up tomorrow evening, they said their goodbyes and as Greg started to walk back to his car, Alice grad Nick by the arm.

"I know what you're planning on doing Nick. Be careful. You're about to enter dark waters so take care," Alice told him with great cautioned in her voice.

Understanding, Nick nodded his head. "I will," he said.

With a kind smile, Alice nodded her head and waved the Texan catch up with Greg before he started to wonder where his boyfriend had disappeared to.

The ride back to Greg's parents was silent. Greg kept his focus on the road and Nick wondered how he was going to talk about whatever happened tonight in the morning. He knew all too well that the slightest mistake or misunderstanding could drive Greg further into this sudden depression and he would shut himself off from everyone.

'_Maybe I ask Olaf what I can do,"_ Nick pondered.

When they got back to Greg's parent's house, they found everyone had gone to bed early. Quietly, the pair made their way up to Greg's room and got themselves ready for bed. After Nick stripped down to his boxer briefs and Greg to his boxers, they climbed into bed and Greg turned off the light, Nick turned and pulled the young tech up against his chest. Greg then buried his face in the nook of Nick's neck. A few minutes before Nick heard the steady breathing which told him Greg was asleep. Gently, Nick placed a kiss to the crown of Greg's head before he buried his face in his boyfriend's soft hair.

'_No matter what, I'm going to be there for you and help you get through whatever this is. I'm not going to let you suffer alone.'_

It only took Nick a couple of minutes after shutting his eyes that he too fell into the soft embrace of a quiet night's sleep. For the rest of the night they slept in the same position, neither one moving or breaking the hold they had on one another. The only movement they made came much later in the night. Greg started to quiver in his sleep which caused Nick to tighten his hold. The quivering stopped and both men slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

-Arthur's Notes-

Well that's it. It's taken me over a year to do it but I've _finally_ finished this chapter! I hope it was well worth the wait. I can honestly say I did not intend for it to take a year and two months to get this chapter posted. And I promise I will not allow such a thing to happen again.

Had I not had to deal with the after effects of being in a car accident involving a deer, I'm fine and the only damage done was to the car I was a passenger in, I would have had this chapter posted a lot sooner.

I truly look forward to reading all of your reviews and opinions for this chapter. I especially interested in seeing who has been patiently waiting for me to post a chapter. I'm making a New Years' Resolution to update this, _Hidden Secrets and Dark Fears and Enigma _in a more timely manner so long intervals like this do not happen again.

Looking forward to hearing back from all of you and if I don't get the chance between now and then, I hope you all have Happy Holidays, A Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year!


End file.
